


Проект "Надежда"

by OldWich



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin of Sherwood
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Название: Проект «Надежда»Автор: OldWichБета: momond, Shiae Hagall SerpentРазмер: 39 900Канон: мультиканон (РГ ВВС, Робин из Шервуда, Барраяр)Пейринг/Персонажи: Гай/Мэг (ВВС), Робин(ВВС) /ОЖП, Алан(ВВС)/ОЖП, Робин/Мэрион (РоШ), Гай(РоШ) /ОЖП, левые ОМП и ОЖП, очень много.Категория: джен, гетЖанр: кроссовер, приключения, романс, флаффРейтинг: PG-13 (есть сцены боёв и ранений).Краткое содержание: А давайте всех уползём! И перенесём в будущее. Но чтобы не скучно было, мы и там их поприключаем.Дисклеймер: Легенда принадлежит Англии, внешность героев – красивым талантливым людям, тыквы – капитану команды Робин Гуда на ФБ 2016!Примечание/Предупреждения: AU с момента смерти основных персонажей канонов РГ. По миру Л.М.Буджолд преканон – за 1800 – 800 лет до «Осколков чести». Действие сериала «Робин из Шервуда» перенесено на сто лет назад.Посвящение: Аллорет НКеллен, научившей меня не бояться своих фантазий.





	1. Chapter 1

******Глава 1. Гай**

Рук он уже не чувствовал и ужасно боялся уронить свою ношу. В ушах бился пульс, ноги подламывались. А ведь вес он на руках держал и не то, чтобы большой – девочка худенькая, хотя крестьянская косточка чувствуется. Но три дня голодовки сделали своё дело – силы ушли. А эта Мэг необычная. Вся – пламя, безрассудное, неистовое, обжигающее. Он ничего ей не обещал, даже ласков с ней не был, а она бросилась под меч, защищая. Почему? Гай не понимал. Он в последнее время вообще мало что понимал и жил как плыл в мутной воде, постоянно натыкаясь на острые углы, которые принимали вид то кинжала Вейзи, то кулаков Гуда, то плахи по приговору родной сестры. Эта девочка, Мэг, она сначала казалась такой глупой и надоедливой. А потом с ней стало можно поговорить. Жалко, что им дали так мало времени. Гаю давно не доводилось ни с кем просто говорить – всё или приказы или оправдания. А Мэг слушала и делилась своими смешными детскими тайнами.

И сейчас девочка умирала, проложив след из запаха свежей крови от площади Ноттингема до берега реки. Если бы егеря были верны Изабелле, даже псарёнка со щенком было бы достаточно, чтобы выследить их. Как хорошо, что не все приняли новую шерифа. Как плохо, что умирала девочка, а не он, Гай. Так было бы справедливее и легче.

Гисборн в очередной раз споткнулся о выступающий корень и понял, что дальше не сможет сделать ни шагу.

— Давай-ка отдохнём, вот так, — он усадил Мэг к стволу старой ивы, оставив свою ладонь под затылком, чтобы поберечь эту рыжеволосую бесстрашную головку, и отодвинул её руку, прижатую к животу.

С такими ранами не выживают. Эх, глупая. Кто тебя просил отдавать жизнь за того, кто каждую ночь призывает смерть?

— Поцелуй меня, — голос Мэг прозвучал неожиданно твёрдо, как будто она не была на полпути в небытие. — Прошу, пожалуйста…

Он склонился и прижался пересохшими губами к её, таким же сухим, но мягким и прохладным. Жёсткая сильная рука схватила Гая за плечо и откинула в сторону, как котёнка. Какие-то люди в тёмной одежде подняли Мэг, переложили на носилки.

— Нет! Гай! Не отпускай… меня, — её голос звучал всё тише, на губах показалась кровь.

Гисборн вскочил на ноги, но едва смог устоять, сил почти не осталось. Он упрямо сделал несколько шагов по склону, не удержался и упал носом в пряную лесную подстилку, успев услышать затихающий шёпот: «Я любила тебя…» и увидеть краем глаза безжизненно свесившуюся с носилок измазанную кровью руку.

Он завыл. По-волчьи, отчаянно жалея, что ни меча, ни даже завалящего засапожного ножа с собой нет. Зачем эти люди унесли умирающую девушку? Что за бесчинства они могут совершить над трупом?

— Опять ты? — холодный голос, раздавшийся сверху, заставил Гая подобраться и попытаться вскочить. Вывихнутая лодыжка подвернулась, и он неуклюже приземлился на задницу. — Что эти дурочки находят в таком немытом чучеле? Хотя…

Она стояла против солнца и только по голосу Гай смог определить, что это была женщина. Мужская одежда, широко расставленные длинные стройные ноги. Короткие мягкие и тонкие волосы — ветер забрасывал пряди ей на лицо, но она не обращала внимания. Высокая, пожалуй, выше короля Джона, если не выше самого Гая, снизу не разобрать. Худая, но мало того, ещё и в кости узкая настолько, что, казалось, её руку легко можно сломать одним движением. Но плечо до сих пор побаливало от железной хватки длинных, похожих на прутья, пальцев.

— Я снова оставляю тебя в живых. Цени это.

Она развернулась и легко взбежала на склон.

— Эй! Кто ты? И что вы собрались делать с телом Мэг? — Гай попытался встать, опираясь на руки.

— Лечить мы её собрались, идиот, — раздалось откуда-то из-за деревьев, а потом лес наполнился неприятным гулом, от которого задрожала земля под руками, и Гисборн снова повалился лицом в прошлогодние листья, прикрывая ладонями уши.

Вывих он вправил себе сам. В Святой Земле всякое бывало, да и до того помотало его по свету изрядно. Вообще-то, левая лодыжка подводила не в первый раз. Каждый раз вправлять её было так больно, что аж искры из глаз летели, но, наверное, эти искры и помогли ему вспомнить, где он слышал этот высокий ровный голос со странным акцентом, съедающим половину звуков.

***

— Я люблю Робина Гуда! — Мэриан повторяла это снова и снова, глядя на него с таким вызовом, как будто это была игра. — Я люблю Робина Гуда!

Гай отбросил в сторону меч и направился к Мэриан, мечтая запихнуть её дерзкие слова прямо в это белое, нежное горло. Она отскочила и почти прокричала:

— Я люблю Робина Гуда!

И вдруг настала темнота. В ней плавали цветные круги, перекатывались под черепом тяжёлые каменные ядра и холодный голос чётко произнёс: «…болвана. Уходим».

Он с трудом разлепил веки и уставился в голубые глаза. Пустые глаза мёртвой Мэриан. Его меч торчал у неё из груди, отбрасывая издевательскую тень креста на раскалённую пыль Святой Земли. Гай поднялся и подошёл, чтобы выдернуть меч, ведь Мэриан можно ещё спасти? Но лужа крови, сравнявшая цветом её белое платье и жёлтый песок, убивала надежду. Потом прибежал Гуд и остальные. Тогда Гай ещё не хотел умереть, он ушёл, потерялся в лабиринте зажатых дувалами улочек. Он так и не вспомнил, как убил Мэриан. В том, что он её убил, у него сомнений не возникало — кроме них двоих на площади не было никого, в её теле торчал его меч. Он только не помнил как.

***

И вот теперь выходит, что кто-то был. Кто-то, кто вырубил его и убил Мэриан. Его Мэриан! Пусть она любила Гуда, это не важно. Она жила, смеялась, плакала, делала глупости и скакала по полям на подаренной им лошади. А эта тощая стерва её убила и сделала так, что все, в том числе и сам Гай верили в его виновность. А теперь она и её слуги отняли у него и Мэг. Пусть Мэг уже была почти мертва, они не дали ему возможности похоронить её и оплакать. Как не смог он похоронить и оплакать Мэриан.

Ненависть, горе, злость смешались в голове Гая в густое горячее варево. Оно ворочалось там, под черепом, кипело и булькало, заставляло видеть то, чего нет, разговаривать с давно умершими людьми и оправдываться, оправдываться, оправдываться. Гисборн дошёл до того, что однажды ночью израсходовал все свои самодельные стрелы, расстреливая деревья на том берегу, где умерла Мэг. Он стрелял и кричал ругательства вперемешку с богохульствами, падал, вставал и снова стрелял. Но тощая стерва только молча появлялась у другого дерева, стоя всё так же по-мужски, бесстыдно расставив длинные ноги.

Почему Гуд нашёл его только наутро, когда он пришёл в себя и с парой найденных стрел пытался выследить какого-нибудь глухого кролика, неизвестно. Видимо, ночью даже разбойники не рискуют связываться с вооружёнными безумцами. А потом с ума сошёл уже весь мир, и у них с Локсли оказался общий брат.


	2. Робин

Арчер отпустил Гисборна, и тот застонал от боли. Робин перехватил поудобнее своего брата по оружию. Не важно, что этот длинноносый придурок натворил за свою грешную жизнь, терять его теперь было почти так же больно, как год назад потерять Мэриан. Из тоннеля, откуда появились Вейзи и Изабелла со своей армией, вышли ещё люди. Робин выставил перед собой кинжал, намереваясь забрать с собой на тот свет как можно больше пришельцев, но левую руку из-под спины Гая не убрал — почему-то ему и в голову не пришло опустить умирающего на холодный каменный пол. Один из пришельцев тут же кинулся к Гисборну, по пути небрежно отодвинув направленный в грудь клинок.

— Юкико, тащи коллаген, здесь большая кровопотеря, — произнёс он с жутким акцентом, Робин даже не был уверен, всё ли правильно разобрал.

— Оставьте этого, нужен только второй, — произнёс тот, кто первым вошёл в подвал.

Вошла, потому что, судя по высокому мелодичному голосу, это была женщина. Робин даже опешил, настолько непривычно, даже нечеловечески она выглядела. Пожалуй, в другом месте и другой одежде она могла сойти за ангела. Но не в этом грязном, залитом кровью подвале и не в мужском костюме, обвешанная странными вещами, не похожими ни на оружие, ни на украшения.

— Нет, мэм, — сверкнул ярко-карими глазами тот, кто уже с помощью маленького черноволосого Юкико колдовал над Гаем. — Это мой пациент и я его здесь не брошу.

— Хорошо, забирайте его и уходим, — женщина чуть склонила голову, прислушиваясь, и добавила: — И быстро, сейчас тут будет очень людно.

До этого стоявший молча за правым её плечом человек подошёл к кареглазому, а юный Юкико бесшумно занял его место. Робин отметил, что спина у женщины всегда защищена, а люди, пришедшие с ней, скорее похожи на солдат, чем на слуг. Кареглазый и второй солдат пронесли мимо неё не то мёртвого, не то беспамятного Гисборна, и она удивлённо приподняла изящно очерченную бровь, разглядев в полумраке подвала его лицо.

— Надо же, третий раз его встречаю. Не иначе, судьба. Ты! — обратилась она к Робину. — Следуй за мной.

В голосе женщины было столько властности, что Локсли едва её не послушался. Он помотал головой, избавляясь от наваждения, и почувствовал первые признаки отравления — виски кольнуло резкой болью, а в желудке заворочался ком, как будто съел что-то несвежее.

— Я выведу людей. Спасибо вам, кто бы вы ни были, за то, что спасаете Гая. Он мне как брат. Нет, он и есть мой брат, — закончил Робин скорее для себя, чем для этой чужачки.

Шуршание шагов и тихие голоса людей слышались уже совсем близко, и женщина, видимо, не желая показываться им на глаза, растворилась в темноте тоннеля. Юкико, как ни странно, остался в подвале, но, благодаря тёмной одежде и незаметной манере держаться, практически слился с тенями, и Робин вскоре забыл про него.

Они вышли и вывели людей. Про Гая спросил только Арчер, и это пренебрежение остальных тем, кто столько сделал для них, обидело бы Робина в другое время. Он бы стал рассуждать о вине и искуплении, надоедал бы своим друзьям воспитательными беседами. Но перед лицом близкой смерти людская неблагодарность отошла на какое-то совсем далёкое место. Важнее было другое — они оставили за спиной замок, до отказа набитый солдатами и с бочками византийского огня в верхней комнате цитадели. Вейзи, наёмники и византийский огонь. И ненависть Изабеллы, готовой ради своих амбиций стереть всё живое на мили вокруг. Робин просто не мог умереть, оставив после себя такое наследство.

Он дёрнул за плечо Арчера и повернул обратно, к замку. Они прошли под землёй целую милю, и отсюда никакая стрела не долетела бы до распахнутого окна замка, даже если бы все легенды о магическом луке Гуда были правдой. Рядом тут же нарисовался Юкико.

— Куда это вы?

Робин и Арчер встали как вкопанные. Юкико оказался девушкой. Очень юной, невысокой и худенькой девушкой со странными поднятыми к вискам прозрачно-серыми глазами, лицом-сердечком, пухлыми губами и жёсткими прямыми иссиня-чёрными волосами, обрезанными чуть выше плеч. Вторая женщина в этом странном отряде, и столь же неземная, как первая. Если бы не странная одежда, она вполне могла быть вторым ангелом, но не столь устрашающе-прекрасным, как её командир. В виски опять стрельнуло болью, и Гуд пришёл в себя, чтобы ответить на вопрос.

— Назад, к замку. Там полно бочек с византийским огнём. Нужно их взорвать, чтобы не достался Вейзи и Изабелле.

Говорить было трудно — горло болело, а в груди теснило, как при жестокой простуде.

— Тут полтора километра, не меньше, — Юкико оценивающе взглянула на виднеющиеся вдали серые стены.

— Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, — устало вздохнул Робин. — Я должен подобраться к стенам хотя бы на триста ярдов. Оттуда уже смогу пустить стрелу.

— Стреляй отсюда, — произнесла маленькая воительница и перекинула из-за спины какую-то странную штуковину, такую же чёрную, как её одежда, сделанную из соединённых под разными углами плашек, чурбачков и сучков. — Кстати, ты уверен, что там не осталось цивилов? В смысле, мирных жителей?

— Уверен. Мы вывели всех, кто остался жив после двухдневной осады.

Она сунула чёрную штуковину в руки Робина, и тот едва не выронил оказавшийся неожиданно тяжёлым предмет.

— Что это? — спросил Локсли.

— Марк 250 Драммер.

— Что? — ни Робину, ни Арчеру понятнее не стало. При чём здесь барабанщик?

— Гранатомёт, — Юкико вздохнула и приладила штуковину к плечу Робина. — Держи вот так. Указательный палец сюда. Смотри вот в эту дырочку…

Робин выполнял её указания ровно до того момента, как заглянул в один из отростков «барабанщика» и увидел прямо перед собой камни стен, окружавших Ноттингем. В ужасе отшатнувшись, он едва не выронил тяжёлый чего-то-там-мёт. Замок по-прежнему возвышался на горизонте.

— А как он… был близко, а сейчас нет, — Робин не мог подобрать слов, да и голова гудела всё сильнее, а язык ощутимо обкладывало, и он отказывался ворочаться во рту.

— Оптический прицел, — пояснила Юкико, но, видя, что недоумение с лица Гуда не пропало, махнула рукой. — Забей. Магия.

Магия — это было самое понятное слово из всего, что она говорила, и Робин осторожно заглянул в этот самый прицел.

— Наводи на три сантиметра… на два пальца выше того места, куда хочешь попасть — граната пойдёт по дуге.

Гуд мысленно плюнул на пояснения и выполнял только то, что понимал. Он приподнял становящуюся с каждой минутой тяжелее штуковину, прицелился в крышу цитадели и нажал на легко подавшийся сучок указательным пальцем. Неожиданный удар в плечо практически развернул Робина и он бы упал, если бы Арчер не подхватил его, а Юкико не отобрала ставшую совсем неподъёмной штуковину. Через пару вдохов земля содрогнулась, и за стеной Ноттингема в небо рванул столб огня, обвитого чёрным полотном дыма. Ещё через вдох, очень долгий из-за того, что ужасное зрелище заставило всех задержать дыхание, до их ушей докатился гром. Дым над Ноттингемом поднялся до самых облаков и стал расползаться, превращаясь в гриб. А внизу стены замка трескались и осыпались, как песочные.

— Ну ни хрена себе, — Юкико открыла рот, глядя на чудовищный взрыв. — Мощная штука этот ваш огонь. С одной гранаты разнести такую крепость… Расскажи кому — ведь ни за что не поверят.

Арчер и чужачка почти на руках дотащили Гуда до ставших лагерем в лесу людей. Но перед поворотом Робин всё же собрал остатки сил и вышел к ним самостоятельно. Юкико опять исчезла так же незаметно, видимо, применила свою ангельскую магию. Робину было не до неё. Он попрощался с друзьями, уже почти не видя их и не слыша — в глазах темнело, и видеть он мог только то, что находилось прямо перед ним, а шум в ушах грохотал как недавний взрыв. Он ещё успел увидеть склонившуюся над ним белокурую женщину-воительницу, она превратилась в Мэриан и увела его в солнце.


	3. Робин

— Я больше не намерен участвовать в таких авантюрах! У меня ещё ни разу пациенты не умирали на руках из-за того, что в закладке закончился нужный препарат!

— Успокойся, Джеффри, никто же не умер.

— Чудом! Чудом не умер! И часть этого чуда, значительная часть, между прочим, принадлежит его здоровому сердцу! Две артериальных гемотрансфузии за четыре часа — благодарю покорно, жизнь меня к такому не готовила.

— Джеффри, ты — кудесник! Я в этом никогда не сомневалась. А в следующий раз положу в ящик двойной запас плазмы.

Похоже, умереть не получилось. Или Мэриан привела его прямо в ад, куда почему-то заглянули темноглазый лекарь и ангел-воительница. Хотя, такой путь не подходит ни Мэриан, ни  представителям небесного воинства. Робин попытался открыть глаза, для этого ему пришлось хорошенько напрячься. Веки, тяжёлые, как будто чугунные, приподнялись и позволили увидеть маленькую комнатку, забитую квадратными сундуками, странными маленькими креслами и какими-то штуковинами, свисавшими с потолка. Раздавался негромкий ровный гул, от которого закладывало уши и хотелось зевать. В дальнем от Робина конце комнатки прозрачная завеса скрывала что-то наподобие носилок на ножках, на которых кто-то лежал. Судя по холодному древку под рукой, сам Робин находился на таких же жёстких носилках, но тело ощущалось чужим, как будто не полностью принадлежало ему. Возле самой завесы сидели друг напротив друга тот самый кареглазый лекарь и ангел-воительница, ближе к Робину — Юкико и второй солдат, светло-русый здоровяк. Лекарь, которого, судя по разговору, звали Джеффри, кипел, как котелок над костром, а женщина, наоборот, расслабленно улыбалась, откинувшись в своём кресле и протянув ноги через проход так, что ступни её оказались под сиденьем лекаря. Похоже, его это злило ещё больше.

Из тёмного прохода рядом с завесой выглянул молодой земляк отца Тука, внимательно осмотрел всех и велел пристегнуться, потому, что скоро будет прыжок. Все вытянули откуда-то из-за спин чёрные ремни и перекинули их крест-накрест через грудь, раздались тихие щелчки. А потом в уши ввинтился резкий визг, сердце ушло куда-то в пятки, а желудок наоборот, поднялся к самому горлу. Перед глазами опустился серый туман, и Робин решил, что уж теперь-то он, наконец, умер. Но свист прекратился, туман исчез без следа, а кареглазый Джеффри продолжил ворчать, как будто никакого катаклизма не произошло.

— И хоть бы один сукин кот сказал, что второго тоже отравленным ножом пырнули! Если бы я не обратил внимания на характерный некроз тканей вокруг раневого отверстия…

— Джеффри, ты не мог не обратить. Ты — док, и этим всё сказано, — женщина прикрыла глаза.

— Имел я вашу грёбаную полевую хирургию трёхзубым крючком во все отверстия! — напоследок буркнул Джеффри и чуть сполз в кресле, сложив руки на груди.

Юкико и светловолосый, до этого момента сдерживающие смех, одновременно прыснули в кулаки. Женщина кинула на них строгий взгляд, и оба тут же приняли самый серьёзный вид. Робин тоже невольно улыбнулся непослушными губами.

— О, ты очнулся. Класс! — Юкико сноровисто отстегнула свою сбрую и пересела ближе к Робину. — Пить хочешь?

Пить Робин не просто хотел. Помнится, на кресте в пустыне, когда Вейзи оставил их умирать под палящим солнцем, жажда была не такой сильной. Хотя здесь, в гудящей комнате, было совсем не жарко.

— Вот, сделай пару глотков, — черноволосый ангел поднесла к самым губам Робина маленькую шкатулку с торчащей из неё соломинкой.

Как это пить, Робин не понял, тогда Юкико показала ему — она взяла соломинку в рот и смешно втянула щёки. Та на мгновение стала розовой, а потом снова побелела.

— Видишь, не отрава, — девушка снова поднесла шкатулку с соломинкой к губам Робина, и он попробовал сделать так же.

В рот хлынула прохладная кисловато-сладкая жидкость со вкусом сразу всех фруктов, какие Гуд пробовал в Святой Земле. Ему понравилось — в детстве отец летом часто приказывал делать морс из лесных ягод, но никогда в него не добавляли столько мёда. К сожалению, Юкико и правда разрешила сделать всего два глотка, после чего отняла шкатулку.

— Потерпи, минут через десять ещё дам, сразу много нельзя, — потом выглянула в круглое окошко рядом со своим креслом и добавила: — А через полчаса уже и долетим. Вас с братом сразу в госпиталь — у нас там есть три спецпалаты, за доком закреплены. Ты не бойся, туда чужие не заходят.

Робин не понял почти ничего, к тому же, его стало сильно клонить в сон. Он хотел спросить про Гая, ведь если Джеффри настоял на том, чтобы забрать его с собой, то не за тем же, чтобы похоронить, но сил не было, а голос Юкико журчал убаюкивающе, как ручеёк в лесной чаще в жаркий пряный полдень. Единственное, что не давало уснуть — изредка встречавшиеся в речи знакомые слова.

— Док у нас молоток, ты не смотри, что он тут устроил представление. Это он для капитана, чтобы она побольше финансирования на медикаменты выбила. Мы тут уже на полулегальном положении, того и гляди, проект закроют — и всё. Никаких экспедиций в прошлое. У нас уже два раза пытались многомерник отобрать, но к Дайне так просто не подступишься, а вертолёт мы прячем в скалах, куда ни одной тропинки нет. Да и док не просто так к вам мотается — у него дочь умерла из-за древней болезни, которой в нашем времени нет, а у вас, вроде как, была. Лепра называется. Вообще-то, современный человек ею заразиться не может, а она заболела. И никакие антибиотики не помогали, хотя всего лишь век назад эта болезнь вылечивалась за пару месяцев. А потом что-то случилось с кровью людей. Говорят, это всё ГМО, но я не верю, скорее, какие-то современные вирусы уничтожили антитела к ней, или что-то в этом роде. Лепра - это такая болезнь, что боли совсем не чувствуешь, а девочка маленькая была, шесть лет всего. Чем-то играла, пожар в доме устроила. Когда её вытащили, ожог был девяносто процентов кожи. Не спасли.

— Проказа. У Гая отец был ею болен, — ещё успел пробормотать Робин перед тем, как уснуть.

— Мы до того, как к вам залететь, на двести лет глубже были, так там никакой проказы не нашли, а у вас тут по дорогам толпы этих… прокаженных…

Но Робин уже не слышал. Он опять висел на кресте в пустыне, рядом с ним Уилл прощался с Джак. Солнце палило так, что глазам было больно и кожа на плечах вздувалась пузырями. А потом подошла Мэриан, она почему-то была свободна, приложила ему к губам чашу с ярко-розовой ароматной фруктовой водой. Он сделал глоток, который пролился по гортани живительной влагой, и Робин понял, что у Мэриан в руках чаша Грааля.


	4. Гай

Посмертие у Гая получалось каким-то муторным и отрывочным. В основном было темно и больно, но это и понятно — адские мучения никто ему отменять не собирался. Иногда над ним нависали какие-то лица, обмотанные светлыми тряпками, только глаза виднелись, но это были не сарацины и, кажется, не черти. Он слышал голоса, которые произносили непонятные слова, хотя говорили, вроде бы, по-английски. И ещё к нему приходили сны. В этих снах Мэриан скакала на рыжей лошади и звонко смеялась. Она ела малину и целовала его сладкими губами. Танцевала на поляне Шервуда в своём голубом платье, и её кудри летели за ней чёрным шёлковым покрывалом. Кто разрешил такие сны в Преисподней, Гай не понимал, но выныривать из них не хотелось совершенно. Хотя однажды пришлось.

Гисборн открыл глаза и уставился в белый потолок над головой. Потолок был подозрительно чистым, без копоти, однако свежей побелкой не пахло. Почему-то пахло горькими осенними цветами. Гай скосил глаза и увидел огромный, такой пронзительно-яркий букет, что сразу заболела голова. Он зажмурился, но увиденное осталось перед его внутренним взором. Цветы стояли в вазе из очень прозрачного стекла. Настолько прозрачного, что сквозь него можно было рассмотреть каждый стебелёк. Вейзи за такую вазу отвалил бы половину годового налога, собираемого со всего графства, а королю Джону соврал бы, что опять Гуд виноват.

Гай снова открыл глаза, постаравшись чуть повернуть голову, чтобы яркий букет не попал в поле зрения. Белая стена, высокий узкий сундук, тоже белый, на нём ещё один букет, к счастью, не такой яркий. И ваза простая, глиняная, среди склянок Кейт она бы смотрелась как родная. А за ней окно. Он, было, решил, что окно открыто, но из него не тянуло ни единым дуновением, хотя где-то там, далеко, качались верхушки деревьев. Таких больших прозрачных стёкол не бывает в подлунном мире. И цветы странные, невиданные. Видимо, рай. Но за какие заслуги?

Тут раздался едва слышный шорох, Гай перевёл взгляд от окна.  Теперь он точно уверился, что попал на небеса. Потому, что в дверном проёме стояла Мэг. Не Мэриан, конечно нет, та наверняка у Гуда. Но видеть эту смешную девчонку, застывшую с распахнутыми в пол-лица глазами, тоже было приятно, и Гай улыбнулся, впервые за последний год перед смертью, наверное.

— Ты очнулся! Док мне сказал, чтобы я сразу же к нему бежала, когда ты очнёшься, но я не буду, ладно? Мне так много надо тебе рассказать! Тут так интересно! Столько людей, и никто не пристаёт, за руки не хватает. А какие тут наряды — ты со смеху умрёшь, когда увидишь. Хотя нет, лучше не умирай, я так тебя ждала. А леди Дайна мне сказала, что тебя доставать из прошлого не будет, это, мол, нарочно человека искать надо и подгадывать момент, чтобы выкрасть его из времени за несколько мгновений до смерти. Да ещё и сделать так, чтобы люди вокруг ничего не поняли. А ты оказался самым нужным для дока. Он как твою кровь проверил, так с тех пор из лабо…лато… в общем, из своих комнат не вылезает. У тебя, оказывается, кровь самая подходящая для его работы. Это всё потому, что у тебя отец был прокажённый, представляешь? Только ты теперь не заболеешь, док тебе специальный укол сделал. Он и мне потом такой укол сделал, и Робину — чтобы мы тоже точно никогда проказой не заболели.

Она болтала и смеялась, а по щекам текли слёзы. Гаю хотелось поднять руку, чтобы вытереть их — он не любил быть причиной слёз, ни женских, ни детских, хотя и прослыл в графстве главным «вдоводелом».

— Прости, — говорить было трудно, гортань как будто отвыкла издавать звуки, язык ворочался с трудом. — Я виноват перед тобой.

Говорить трудно, а вот слова складываются легко и привычно. Гай всегда был виноват — перед Мэриан, Кейт, Изабеллой. Но особенно перед Мэг.

— Виноват? Но в чём?

Сейчас он скажет, и эти ясные голубые глаза погаснут, а румянец пропадёт с нежных щёк. Но так сложилось, что враньё Гай не любил ещё больше, чем слёзы.

— Ты напрасно пожертвовала за меня жизнью. Так получилось. Я люблю другую.

Он хотел бы сказать ещё много всего — про то, что сам погубил свою любовь, что Мэриан никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, даже после смерти, но сил уже не осталось. А Мэг молчала. Не плакала, не возмущалась, просто молча глядела на него, и в глазах её стоял не гнев, а что-то похожее на сострадание. Потом она легонько пожала его руку и так же молча ушла.

Гай с трудом поднёс кисть к глазам — рука осталась такой же, как и при жизни — те же ногти, волоски, ничего не изменилось. И пожатие девичьей ладони ощущалось совершенно живым, не бесплотным.

— Вот чего у тебя даже смерти не отнять — таланта к светским беседам, — в дверях стоял Гуд и улыбался своей кривой улыбочкой. — Что ты Мэг такого сказал, что она чуть охрану не вынесла вместе с дверью?

Одет он был в просторную рубаху тонкого белёного полотна и такие же штаны. Гай поразился нерадивости местных швей. Не украсить такую добротную ткань вышивкой — до он бы этих девок приказал выпороть, чтобы на собственных спинах узоры изучали.

— Что не… люблю её.

Гуд сделал шаг в комнату и медленно, шаркая и придерживаясь за белоснежную стену, двинулся к кровати Гая. Потом ещё шаг, перехват стула за спинку. Локсли ловко развернул его и оседлал, как коня. Он тяжело дышал, как будто час мечом махал.

— Ядрёный у тебя яд оказался, братец. Док говорит, лёгкие ещё недели три восстанавливаться будут. Какие, однако, высокие отношения у вас с сестрой были, что ты ей этакую гадость подсунул.

— Если сразу весь… то не больно. Не хотел… чтобы мучилась — всё, что смог сказать Гай.

— А нам с тобой не повезло ухватить по чуть-чуть. И нас так лихо с того света вытащили, даже жалко, что настоящих ангелов не повидал. Теперь ещё месяц нам местные девицы будут на задницах художества иголками выводить.

Нет, конечно, если местные девки вышивают на мужских задницах, то рубахами им некогда заниматься, кто ж спорит. Но какие странные тут порядки. Неужели мужчинам это нравится? Потом до Гая дошло, что Локсли утверждает, будто они оба живы. Значит, жива и Мэг, и та тощая стерва, нет, наверное, не стерва, в общем, та женщина не обманула, утверждая, что Мэг будут лечить? Может, и Мэриан она не убивала? А что тогда? Похитила, а вместо неё подложила магическую обманку, морок? О судьбе Мэриан можно узнать у того, кто сидит рядом. Нужно только пересилить себя и назвать имя. То самое, что каждую ночь кричал во сне, но наяву ни разу не осмелился произнести. Мэриан.

— Мэриан…

Гуд молчал, отвернувшись и глядя в окно. Гай уже подумал было, что его любовь действительно умерла, когда Локсли хрипло прошептал:

— Я попрошу её зайти к тебе. Передам весточку.

Гай поднял кисть, чтобы отказаться, с него хватило и знания, что она жива, увидеть её сейчас было бы настолько мучительным счастьем, что он вряд ли бы это пережил, но Гуд продолжил, по-прежнему отвернувшись к окну.

— Если она захочет, придёт. Только ты не удивляйся и выслушай всё, что она скажет. Я вот не смог…

Он поднялся и поковылял к двери.

Гай непонимающе смотрел на него, пока белая дверь не закрылась. А потом усталость одолела его.


	5. Гай

Мэг продолжала приходить каждый день. Она меняла цветы в вазах, резала ему на кусочки яблоки, апельсины и другие фрукты, названий которых он не знал, а вкуса почти не чувствовал. Болтала, отвечала на его вопросы о здешних порядках. А порядки отличались сильно. Когда он в первый раз увидел свою сиделку, то едва не выгнал её за дверь. И выгнал бы, если бы хватило сил гаркнуть, что гулящую девку не звал. Но это оказалась не гулящая девка, а одна из тех гудовых вышивальщиц. Только она не стала покушаться на его зад, а воткнула иголку в локоть. От иголки шла прозрачная трубочка, по которой текло какое-то их лекарство из прозрачного же мешка. Это было не больно, только мешало жутко. Но Гай стоически терпел и даже не показал виду, когда действительно стало больно и вокруг иголки вздулся волдырь. Девка вернулась сама, отругала его как несмышлёного малыша и воткнула иголку в другую руку. Там волдыря не вздулось. А Гай слышал, что девку потом в коридоре отчитывал док.

С ним Гисборн тоже познакомился — лекарь как лекарь, среднего роста, лохматый, с умным взглядом тёмных глаз. Он задавал странные вопросы, но Гая с детства приучили лекарям отвечать честно, так что пришлось рассказать и про отца, и про мать, и про то, как она жила с Локсли-старшим и носила еду своему мужу.

Однажды пришла она — та высокая женщина, которая три раза встречалась на его пути. Она оказалась красивой. Сероглазая, светловолосая, с тонкими бровями и совершенным ртом. Лицо, созданное для любования и поклонения. И тело, приученное сражаться и бегать — длинные, как будто нарочно вытянутые члены, чётко обрисованные мускулы на руках. Она была одета ещё легче, чем сиделки дока — в короткое чёрное платье без рукавов и, считай, без подола — только до колен. Никакого белья под ним, похоже, не было, и Гай с трудом смог оторвать взгляд от облитых мягкой тканью полушарий аккуратных грудей. Но при этом женщина источала такой неземной холод, что язык у Гая примёрз к зубам и он мог только кивать на всё, что она говорила.

Оказалось, её звали Дайна, и она была не совсем человеком. Вернее, на её взгляд, конечно, человеком целиком и полностью, но люди вокруг не любили тех, кому ещё до рождения добавили силы, ума или красоты и считали таких чем-то вроде уродов, которых гнали отовсюду. Дайне повезло — её отец был очень богатым человеком, и она устроилась так, что могла ни от кого не зависеть  и помогать таким же, как она. Нет, внешне таких больше не было — отец вложил в её внешность свою мечту об идеале женщины. Но были разные — те, кому повезло меньше, чем ей с создателями, и они оказались выброшены на улицу. И была ещё Юкико, но у неё, как сказала леди Дайна, совсем другая история.

Локсли уехал в дом Дайны через неделю после того, как Гай очнулся и, судя по тому, как резво Гуд бегал и трещал без умолку, почти здоровым.

А через день после его отъезда в палату Гисборна вошла Мэриан. Гай сначала её даже не узнал — она похудела, со щёк исчез румянец, а роскошные тёмно-каштановые кудри приобрели солнечный соломенный цвет. Но и это ей шло и делало ещё нежнее и милей.

— Здравствуй, Гай, — она стояла возле стула, нервно барабаня длинными ногтями по спинке, и не решалась сесть.

У него пересохло в горле, язык отказался ворочаться, и единственное, что он смог выдавить — это вечное: «Прости…»

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — она, наконец, села, перекинула одну ногу через другую, и сомкнула пальцы в замок на обтянутом тончайшим чулком круглом колене.

Платья в этом времени при всём своём развратном крое, выглядели удивительно целомудренными, и к такой вот Мэриан уже невозможно было обратиться иначе, как «сударыня» и низко склонив голову. Склонять голову лежащему с очередной трубкой в локте Гисборну было неудобно, и он просто смотрел — нет, не на колено, а на морщинки, едва наметившиеся в углах рта и между ровных соболиных бровей.

— То, как я отвлекала на себя твой гнев, было, конечно, глупо. Но зато Дайна Неклин вытащила меня сюда, в это время и на эту землю. Это Америка, в нашем времени её ещё не знали. И я должна тебе сказать, что здесь не так всё радужно, как кажется на первый взгляд. Здесь тоже есть люди, которые голодают. И есть свои Вейзи, ради собственных прихотей отбирающие у этих людей кусок хлеба. И одна из них — Дайна.

Гай удивлённо поднял брови. Голос Мэриан, уверенный, звонкий, такой же, как тогда, когда всё ещё было хорошо, она с отцом жила в замке и никто ещё не знал, кто такой Ночной Дозорный, по-прежнему завораживал его. Ну конечно, она везде найдёт сирых и убогих, нуждающихся в защите, с умилением подумал Гисборн. А Дайна богата, так что всё может быть.

— Мало того, что она не родилась от матери, как все мы, а появилась из железного устройства, что уже противно божьему промыслу. Её создатель, который потом цинично удочерил своё создание, оставил ей все свои сбережения, и она продолжает гнусные опыты над человеческой природой. А для этих опытов она забирает людей из другого времени, прерывая, возможно, линию их потомков.

Гай хотел возразить, что она забирает умирающих — как он с Робином и Мэг, или людей за секунду до смерти, как сама Мэриан, которая довела Гая до того, что он ринулся её душить, отбросив меч. Как-то в такие моменты не до продолжения рода. Впрочем, бастардов у Гая, как и у Робина, осталось достаточно. Судьбой одного из них Гисборн даже озаботился настолько, что самолично вывез из замка, подальше от Вейзи, к Гуду — тот отличался страной заботливостью по отношению к этим мелким хрупким комочкам плоти, и не дал бы пропасть Гаеву сыну. Возможно, их дети дожили до той поры, что сами могли дать потомство, и в жилах некоторых из этих чудаковатых людей будущего текла его и Робина кровь. Но Мэриан выставила вперёд ладонь, не давая ему вставить слово.

— Она обедняет естественное разнообразие людей, чтобы сейчас, имея нашу ДНК, плодить гомункулов, таких же неестественных, как она сама. Ведь у тебя брали кровь?

Гисборн кивнул — да, несколько раз «вышивальщицы» тыкали ему в палец или локоть иголки и уносили стеклянные трубочки, полные тёмного содержимого его жил. А док Джеффри, когда приходил, рассказывал, что показала его кровь, Гай не всё понимал, но что-то хорошее.

— Вот! Откуда ты можешь быть уверен, что где-то в недрах её ужасных лабораторий не зреет твоё потомство, изуродованное и осквернённое, как она сама?

Гай хлопал глазами и не знал, как реагировать на такое. Он вовсе не считал Дайну изуродованной или осквернённой, хотя креста на её голой груди не заметил. Да и как из крови сделать ребёнка, ведь для этого нужны мужское семя и женское чрево? А гомункулов глиняных и за детей-то считать грешно. Но Дайна глиняной не была точно — он видел, как билась жилка у неё на длинной шее, когда она поворачивала голову. Это всё было настолько странно и непонятно, что у него заломило виски.

— Пойдём с нами, Гай! Отринь эту пакость, выходи из больницы и присоединяйся к нашему движению «Чистую кровь - Земле»! Мы боремся за отмену репликационных институтов, запрещение клонирования и генно-модифицированных продуктов. Конечно, нам трудно, но у нас уже есть фермы, где люди выращивают чистое зерно и скот. Пока они не могут состязаться урожаями с теми, кто по-прежнему насилует землю искажёнными семенами, но мы выстоим! А ты покажешь пример, что даже те, кого это создание похотливого извращенца вырвало из своего времени, не одобряет её жестоких методов.

Гай прикрыл глаза. Он почти ничего не понял из пламенной речи Мэриан, но там было ещё что-то, что постоянно отвлекало его внимание. Кольцо! Слабый проблеск золота на безымянном пальце левой руки Мэриан, когда она воодушевлённо жестикулировала.

— Вы поженились? Когда?

Она помолчала, потом снова сложила руки на коленях, прикрыв левую правой.

— Недавно. Незадолго до того, как вас вытащили в это время.

— Погоди, — Гисборн наморщил лоб. — Как это «до»? А как вы тогда смогли пожениться?

Мэриан вздохнула.

— Глупый, глупый Гай. Иногда ты производишь впечатление разумного человека, но в остальное время… Как же тобой легко было управлять. Я замужем не за Робином. И я счастлива. Его зовут Питер. Он руководит нашей организацией и будет баллотироваться в президенты, когда наша партия пройдёт в Конгресс. В отличие от вас с Робином, он не считает меня слабой или глупой! Питер доверяет мне, и мы боремся плечом к плечу.

Гай с трудом проглотил удивлённый возглас и дослушал до конца, как и просил Гуд. Да уж, не повезло его брату по оружию. Теперь они в равном положении — оба получили от ворот поворот. Но Мэриан счастлива, и это главное. В конце концов, так даже легче.


	6. Робин

Обстановка вокруг проекта доктора Джеффри Коллинза, который на самом деле был проектом леди Дайны, накалилась до предела, и Гисборна пришлось забрать из больницы, не дожидаясь его полного выздоровления. Впрочем, он уже вполне самостоятельно ходил и даже пытался рыкать на Мэг, если её восторги по этому поводу переходили всяческие пределы.

Эта деревенская простушка влилась в мир двадцать второго века от Рождества Христова так легко, как будто и родилась в нём. Её совершенно не пугали ползающие по полу маленькие уборщики, сундуки-посудомойки и прачки, с которыми нельзя перекинуться словечком. То, что для готовки не нужна печка, а нужны опять-таки всякие гудящие и светящиеся ящики, привело Мэг в полный экстаз, и, говорят, уже на третий день по прибытии её пироги можно было есть. А когда Робин попал в этот дом и попробовал её стряпню, ему пришлось оттаскивать себя от стола буквально за уши — у девчонки оказался неплохой кулинарный талант. Хотя дом леди Дайны по размерам сильно уступал Ноттингемскому замку, в его время для содержания такой усадьбы было нужно не менее десятка слуг, и это не считая грумов, которых здесь быть не могло из-за отсутствия лошадей. Но, благодаря механическим помощникам, Мэг легко управлялась с домом в одиночку, и летала по лестницам и гостиным, постоянно что-то напевая.

Чем громче становились протесты против «искусственных людей» и «иновременщиков», вроде Гуда с Гисборном, прибывших из прошлого, тем больше народу поселялось под крышей этого дома. Тут появился знатный барон из тринадцатого века с женой и четырьмя дочерьми от трёх до семи лет, нашёлся ещё один граф Хантингтон, только незаконнорожденный и чистый сакс внешне — здоровенный белобрысый лось по имени Гай. Как они с Гисборном смотрели друг на друга, когда изредка встречались в столовой — это никаким актёрам не передать. Этот второй Гай в одиннадцатом веке жил в замке Ноттингем.

Вместе с ним приехала семейная пара с ребёнком в репликаторе. Муж оказался из Локсли, только из того, что был до Робиного Локсли, и на пепелище которого выросла его деревня. Было у него что-то такое странное с лицом, что не позволяло отвести взгляд от его глаз, а они у него оказались необычные — тёмно-зелёного цвета. Мэг буквально замирала, как оцепеневший суслик, стоило ей встретиться взглядом с этим человеком. Хорошо, что с ним приехала его жена — огненно-рыжая и ослепительно-красивая Мэрион. Она пихала Мэг под бок, та отмирала и бежала дальше вспугнутой лисичкой. А ребёнок в репликаторе был потому, что Мэрион не могла выносить малыша сама — слишком застудилась в своё время. Робин решил, что это прекрасное решение для тех, кто не совершил греха, но нёс тяжкое бремя бездетности. Было ещё несколько мужчин с жёнами и детьми, но с ними Робин познакомиться не успел — все они пытались разместиться в комнатах забитого под завязку дома и не горели желанием поболтать.

Однажды вечером леди Дайна собрала всех своих постояльцев в гостиной, некоторым пришлось даже стоять, и белобрысый Гай не преминул воспользоваться этим, пристроившись за спинкой кресла леди Дайны и мрачно поглядывая на всех сторожевым псом. Робин ему внутренне посочувствовал. Их хозяйка и спасительница, конечно, красивая женщина, но с очень сильной волей и суровым характером. Таких любить сладко и мучительно. Нет уж, сам он от инициативных женщин теперь будет держаться подальше.

 — Завтра закрывают наш с Джеффри проект, — сказала леди Дайна, обведя взглядом собравшихся «иновременщиков». — Как только это произойдёт, у нас отберут практически всю аппаратуру и постараются отнять даже то, что принадлежит лично мне. Мой отец, профессор Джон Неклин был гением и изобрёл двигатель, позволяющий летать через червоточины. Двигатель, работающий в пятимерном пространственно-временном континууме. Когда его ушли… когда он покинул институт, ему пришлось сдать все документы. Но уже давно в тайне он разрабатывал шестимерный двигатель. И за двадцать лет от увольнения до смерти ему удалось даже собрать несколько прототипов. Один из них оказался настолько удачным, что работает до сих пор. Для него нужны определённые условия и очень дорогие материалы, но именно он позволил нам вытащить вас из вашего времени в это. После того, как проект закроют, я уничтожу двигатель. А документы по нему уничтожил мой отец за несколько дней до смерти. У нас есть одна ночь и ресурсы ровно на один прыжок в прошлое, а время сейчас как раз благоприятное для посещения Англии примерно в конце двенадцатого века. Я хочу спросить вас всех: есть ли среди ваших друзей кто-то, погибший безвременно, скоропостижно, в бою или от несчастного случая. Тот, о смерти которого вы не только горюете как о милом приятеле, но как об умном человеке, к мнению которого вы прислушивались. Пожилых священников не упоминайте, пожалуйста.

После секундного молчания, достаточного лишь на то, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, Гуд и Гисборн одновременно произнесли: «Алан!»

Потом был целый час, во время которого то леди Дайна, то док Джеффри выспрашивали у Робина и Гая как Алан выглядел, во что был одет, как и где погиб. Про последнее они могли только гадать, и поэтому леди Дайна решила высадить отряд в Шервуде и наблюдать за всеми возможными направлениями.

— Юкико, ты остаёшься.

— Дайна, ты обещала, что я всегда буду с тобой! — Робин как всегда пропустил момент появления незаметной сероглазой японки (он уже изучил этот мир достаточно, чтобы определить её принадлежность к таинственным жителям Страны восходящего солнца).

— Будешь, — леди приобняла девушку, которая макушкой едва доставала ей до груди. — Обязательно будешь. Но не сегодня. Твоё место займёт полковник Кавендиш. Ты ему доверяешь?

Юкико отстранилась, внимательно и строго поглядела на леди Дайну и ответила:

— Ему — доверяю.

Леди и док ушли по гравиевой дорожке, которая вела от заднего входа к вертолётной площадке, а Робин с Юкико стояли в коридоре второго этажа и глядели на них в окно. Вскоре подошёл Гай со своим неизменным хвостиком — Мэг, и молча встали рядом. Вертолёт улетел собирать команду, а потом они вместе отправятся туда, где у Гуда, Гисборна и Мэг ещё недавно был дом — в Шервуд родного двенадцатого века. Молчание всё длилось и длилось, разговаривать о предстоящем они суеверно опасались, и Робина потянуло за язык:

— Юкико, а почему тебя в этот раз не взяли?

Она спокойно поглядела на него и просто ответила:

— Потому, что я беременна.

Когда женщина говорит такое, мужчина обычно теряется, если, конечно, не подозревает, что ребенок от него. Пока Робин и Гай соображали, что сказать, из-под обнимающей за плечи руки Гисборна вывернулась Мэг:

— Поздравляю. А отец ребёнка знает?

— Ага, — Юкико опять всматривалась в темноту за окном. — Хуже то, что мои родные тоже в курсе. Поэтому я здесь и прячусь.

— Они против вашего брака? — удивился Робин.

— Они против моего существования. Я, по идее, вообще должна быть бесплодна. Но, как и с телепатией, тут мои создатели крупно облажались.

— О, так ты тоже из «искусственных людей», как леди Дайна, — оживился Гисборн.

— Не совсем, — вздохнула Юкико. — Я неудачная модель.

Девушка по очереди оглядела своих собеседников и, видя на их лицах одинаково предвкушающее выражение, рассказала:

— Я появилась на свет недалеко, в Стэнтоновских лабораториях в Сан-Франциско. Ими уже больше века владеет одна семья, выходцы из Японии. Эти лаборатории пережили и запреты на клонирование, и ГМО-войны, и всё остальное, что периодически сваливается на эту страну. Работа там за сто лет не прекращалась ни на один час. Это у них профессор Неклин заказал себе дочку, которую назвал Дайной. Но моим отцам-создателям хотелось большего. Идеальная красота, абсолютное здоровье, гениальный ум и так, по мелочи — долголетие, выносливость, сила. Когда создавали меня, там как раз новый проект запускали — вывести расу телепатов и ясновидящих. Ну, в мои гены и намешали всё, что только было можно и ещё сверх того. Естественно, ничего не получилось.

— Но ты такая красивая, Юкико! — в возгласе Мэг абсолютно не было зависти. То ли слишком молода была, чтобы завидовать, то ли действительно настолько чиста душой, подумал Робин.

— И сильная. Не каждая девушка твоего роста смогла бы даже поднять тот гранатомёт.

— Я заболела на третий день после рождения. Банальная простуда. Но я не должна была болеть вообще. Поэтому меня выбраковали. А чтобы не коптила небо зря, в сердце поставили имплант, рассчитанный на сорок лет жизни. Они думали, что сорок лет за мной понаблюдают, опыты всякие надо мной поделают. Может, хоть на органы сгожусь. Меня выкрала бабушка Цую, она там уборщицей работала, хотя давно уже на пенсии была. Назвала — Юкико, что в переводе означает «дитя снега». Это не потому, что у меня кожа слишком светлая для японки, а потому, что мне при рождении не досталось ни тепла, ни ласки. В общем-то, меня не слишком и искали, кажется, бабушка Цую провернула какую-то аферу с отходами и крысиными тушками, она не говорила. Мы уехали из Фриско когда мне было года два, я этот город и не помню. Бабушка умерла, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, но перед смертью она как-то вышла на Дайну. Всем, что я знаю и умею, я обязана им двоим. Мне бы залечь на дно, но я забеременела, и так как не понимала, что со мной, обратилась в больницу. Сегодня утром пришло письмо из лаборатории срочно явиться к ним на обследование. Поэтому я здесь.

Юкико развернулась и пошла к своей комнате, но неугомонная Мэг окликнула её:

— А твой… муж? Ну, отец ребёнка? Он может тебя защитить?

— Отец моего ребёнка — единственный человек, кроме Дайны, которому я могу доверить прикрывать мне спину. И вообще доверить всё, даже моего ребёнка.

Она ушла, а трое шервудцев всё стояли, вглядываясь в темень за стеклом. Вскоре Мэг начала клевать носом и Гай командирским рыком отправил её спать.

— А сам что не идёшь? Ей, поди, холодно будет одной в постели-то, — по привычке подколол Гая Робин.

Он как-то не сошёлся с яркими и смелыми женщинами этого века, в отличие от Гая, который с удовольствием отвечал на призывные улыбки. Как-то Робин проснулся от того, что Гисборн пихал его в бок и, потрясая перед его сонным лицом какой-то полупрозрачной тряпицей, шёпотом восхищался тем, что с этими штуками можно перепихнуться с любой девицей и не заботиться потом о бастардах. От тряпицы отвратительно пахло больницей и чужой любовью, и Робин выдал настолько заковыристое направление и предложение дальнейших действий для своего брата по оружию, что Гай ухмыльнулся и вылетел из комнаты в мгновение ока. Наверное, пошёл исполнять предложенное, проговаривая про себя порядок позиций, чтобы не забыть.

— Мы не спим вместе, — мрачно ответил Гай.

— А что так? — удивлённо приподнял бровь Робин. Чтобы Гай, да не потащил девчонку в койку? Такое было на его памяти только один раз — с Кейт. Но там и девушка была не ахти, да и Гисборн слегка не в форме. — Не нравится? Так не мучай девчонку, отпусти.

Гай молчал так долго, что Робин решил, что ответа не дождётся.

— В том-то и дело, что нравится. Не так, как Мэриан, но… Я чувствую каждый взгляд, направленный на Мэг и готов порвать любого, кто взглянет на неё без должного уважения. Это странно. Мне хочется укутать ей ноги тёплой шалью в ветренные дни или снимать вместо неё сковородки с огня, чтобы она случайно не обожглась. Глупо, да? А постель… не знаю. Я боюсь сделать ей больно.

Робин искоса глянул на задумавшегося Гисборна и представил, смог бы он кого-нибудь так любить? Он любил, действительно любил Мэриан, но ему и в голову не приходило так кудахтать над ней. Конечно, от самых опасных авантюр он пытался её оградить, но чтобы настолько… Это больше похоже на любовь отца к дочери, но Мэг-то нужна не отцовская любовь. Робин покачал головой и снова вгляделся в тёмное беззвёздное небо. Собирался дождь, леди Дайна с отрядом должны были вернуться не раньше утра, но уйти от этого окна, выходящего на голую вертолётную площадку, мысли не возникло ни у него, ни у Гая.


	7. Алан

Алан бежал так, как никогда в жизни, наверное, не бегал. Солнце заливало золотыми лучами лес, а он молился о ливне, урагане, о чём угодно, что могло задержать огромный отряд, идущий по дороге на Ноттингем. Несчастливая судьба столкнула его с разведчиками, вернее, их она с ним столкнула, потому, что оба наёмника остались лежать под дубом, а Алан ринулся дальше. И со всего размаху налетел на третьего. Тот одним движением скрутил Э’Дейлу руки за спиной и неожиданно произнёс в ухо с ужасающим шотландским акцентом: «Тихо! Я не причиню тебе вреда». Когда обещают не причинять вреда, значит, оставляют крохотную лазейку. Может, солдата удастся заболтать, а может, и обмануть, пока он будет вести его к своему командиру — ведь если обещает не причинять вреда, значит приказано брать беглеца живым. И Алан сделал вид, что смирился с пленением и будет паинькой.

Как ни странно, тот, кто его пленил, не стал выходит на дорогу, а потащил Алана вверх по склону. Беглец пытался пару раз сделать ноги, один раз ударить назад головой, когда им пришлось карабкаться, и здоровяк буквально тащил его, прижав к своей широченной, как у Малыша Джона груди. К сожалению, ничего не вышло, но хорошо и то, что конвоир не стал наказывать Алана за попытки, а так же молча и быстро выволок под сень огромной ели, загораживающей от склона небольшую полянку. На ней уже были два человека в чёрной одежде, по виду очень опасные, но совсем без брони. Причём, одна из них была женщина — необыкновенно красивая, но и необыкновенно высокая, на полголовы выше Алана.

 — Назови своё имя, — её голос мог бы, наверное, звучать томно и страстно, но сейчас от металлических ноток у Алана мурашки пробежали по спине.

— Алан… Алан Э’Дейл… леди.

— Хорошо, Алан Э’Дейл. Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Твои друзья просили позаботиться о тебе, поэтому ты будешь выполнять всё, что я тебе прикажу. Если всё сложится удачно, это спасёт тебе жизнь.

Она тоже говорила с дичайшим акцентом, но теперь Алан понял, что это не шотландский. Он не мог с ходу сообразить, откуда была эта дама, и, как с ней себя вести, поэтому решил пока подчиниться, а там видно будет. Ему приказали встать на выложенный тряпками на траве крест и не шевелиться, и он не дрогнул даже когда за спиной что-то загудело и по окрестным деревьям заметались странные солнечные зайчики.

— Ну как, Мэтт? — спросила леди кого-то за спиной Алана.

— Готово, мэм, — ответили ей, и напротив Алана появился… он сам.

— Замечательно. А теперь поводи его, — скомандовала леди, и второй Алан сделал шаг, другой, потом пропал и появился в шаге от того места, где исчез.

— Джеффри, что с болваном? — задала кому-то вопрос леди, и из кустов орешника раздался ответ:

— Ещё пару минут посохнет, и можно одевать.

— Э’Дейл, раздевайся. А ты, Мэтт, поводи его немного, заставь побегать, пару стрел в спине нарисуй, а то странно будет, если все они пролетят насквозь.

Алан начал развязывать шнурки под горлом, но услышал про бег и замешкался, не понимая, что же делать — раздеваться или бежать?

Второй же Алан побежал, но почему-то не двигался с места и трава не прогибалась под его ногами. Внезапно вокруг него полетели стрелы, Алан даже шарахнулся в сторону, но стрелы летели совершенно беззвучно и пропадали прямо в воздухе, не долетев до противоположного конца поляны. А вот во второго Алана они попадали, и он замедлил бег, пока не упал в траву. Сердце Э’Дейла оборвалось, как будто одна из стрел попала и в его сердце.

Он удивлённо поднял глаза на леди, и та сурово свела брови: «До сих пор одет?» Алан ещё никогда в жизни так быстро не раздевался. Ужас настолько поглотил его волю, что он даже безропотно снял брэ, когда леди (леди? Демон в обличьи женщины!) указала на них длиннопалой рукой. Потом из кустов орешника появился ещё один мужчина, который тащил уже третьего по счёту Алана, абсолютно голого. Вдвоём с женщиной они споро нарядили его в одежду, снятую первым Аланом. Откуда-то из-за спины беззвучно шагнул совершенно лысый здоровяк с аккуратной полуседой бородой, взвалил на плечо тело третьего Алана и понёс его вниз по склону. Э’Дейл успел услышать, как демоница пожелала ему удачи и назвала «полковником», на что тот ответил, что он сегодня рядовой, и количество бреда, наконец, превысило силы Алана. Поляна покачнулась и плавно уплыла куда-то в бок, а Алан Э’Дейл, до сего дня считавший себя единственным и неповторимым, потерял сознание.

Очнулся он от запаха, омерзительнее которого не встречал в своей жизни. Как только он мотнул головой, запах пропал, а сверху раздался голос:

— Удивительно, последний рейд и я обошёлся всего лишь нашатырным спиртом. Нам, наверное, каждый раз нужно было объявлять последним, тогда бы не пришлось тратить столько моих нервов и сил на латание тел, проткнутых разными острыми предметами.

Э’Дейл осторожно открыл глаза и увидел над собой того живодёра, что вытащил из кустов третьего Алана. Он попытался отодвинуться от этого ужаса и наткнулся на башмаки демоницы. Алан понял, что на этот раз он попался. Можно сбежать из темницы, трудно, но возможно обмануть шерифа. Но уйти от существ, которые создают живые, дышащие и двигающиеся копии тебя, а потом хладнокровно убивают их на твоих же глазах — об этом и мечтать нечего.

— Росс, как прошло? — спросила демоница.

Алан перевёл взгляд и увидел лысого полковника-не полковника, выходящего из-под ветвей ели. За ним шёл русоволосый молодой человек, он нёс в руке небольшой сундук.

— Отлично, — пробасил бородач. — Уложил болвана на дорогу, стрел в него натыкал, кровушкой полил, пока Мэтт гонял преследователей по колдобинам и буеракам. Он вывел голограмму на дорогу так ювелирно, что солдаты увидели только лежащего болвана. Налетели, поняли, что мёртв, немного попинали от досады, погрузили на повозку и двинулись дальше.

— Хорошо, — в голосе демоницы слышалось удовлетворение. — Поднимайте эту барышню, уходим.

Здоровяк-Росс, не сбившись с шага, наклонился к Алану, вздёрнул его на ноги и поволок за собой, голого и босого. И Э’Дейл пошёл, покорившись своей странной судьбе. Он дошёл до маленькой хижины, влез в неё по приставной лестнице и сел на узенькое хлипкое кресло, которое ему указали.

Демоница стукнула в стенку, крикнула: «Стивен, взлетай». Что-то сильно загудело, все расселись по таким же креслицам и занялись своими делами, не обращая внимания на Алана. Все, кроме кареглазого живодёра — тот светил ему в глаза каким-то маленьким, но очень ярким факелом без огня и дыма, колол иголками и выкачивал через них кровь, но совсем немного, Алан даже удивился, что так мало, думал, им для всяких демонских дел нужна вся кровь жертвы до капельки. И всё это под ровный гул, не прекращавшийся ни на секунду. Остальные, кроме них двоих, болтали на своём варварском диалекте английского, пили что-то из фляжек, а потом по очереди заснули, сидя в креслах. Вскоре и живодёр отстал от Алана, кинул ему тёплое и мягкое одеяло, сложил руки на животе и тоже начал выводить носом рулады, дивно гармонирующие с непрекращающимся гулом.

Алан быстро согрелся и, видя, что все надсмотрщики уснули, попробовал бежать. Но не тут-то было. Дверь, через которую все вошли в хижину, не подавалась его усилиям, видимо, была заперта на заклинание. В маленькие окошки было не пролезть, как ни пытайся, а люков на чердак или в подпол не наблюдалось. В своих блужданиях он всё же разбудил Росса, но здоровяк опять ничем не выказал своего неудовольствия, только посоветовал выглянуть в окно. Сначала Алан даже не понял, что он видит — какой-то белёсый туман внизу, в разрывах которого мелькало что-то похожее на зелёный ковёр, вышитый светлыми кривулинами. Но когда на одной из этих кривулин он увидел крохотную лошадку, запряжённую в телегу, а кучер размером с муравья стегнул её ниточкой-бичом, и лошадка побежала быстрее, Алана затошнило от ужаса. Он знал, что с высоты всё кажется мельче, чем есть на самом деле. Просто он никогда не был так высоко.

Алан не помнил, как дополз до своего кресла, залез в него с ногами и закутался в одеяло с головой, какие молитвы и кому приносил — возможно, там был не только Всевышний, но и демоница, слову которой подчинялась эта летающая хижина. А потом он уснул тревожным сном, в котором огромные рогатые стрекозы с ровным гулом гонялись за бегающими по лоскутам полей муравьеподобными Аланами.


	8. Гай

Экспедиция в прошлое вернулась утром. Гай никогда вблизи не видел, как взлетает и садится вертолёт, и зрелище подлетающего боком тёмного короба с огромным винтом на крыше и поменьше на длинном хвосте, заставило его немного сбавить шаг, так что Локсли догнал его на границе площадки. Они глядели на то, как гудящий круг над вертолётом разбивается на четыре быстро вращающиеся лопасти, как дождь, разошедшийся к утру, дробится и отскакивает от них, создавая странное пронизанное металлом облако. Наконец, винты замерли, дверца открылась, и на землю тяжело спрыгнул высокий мужчина, лысый и бородатый. Что-то резко ударило Гая по локтю, и в вихре брызг мимо пронеслась Юкико. Она повисла на вышедшем, обвивая его руками и ногами. Они отошли в сторону, разговаривая на странной смеси английского и, видимо, японского, раз Робин говорил, что она японка.

Следом за лысым со ступенек спрыгнул высокий светловолосый мужчина, а за ним — растерянный, босой, закутанный в одеяло Алан. Его глаза были распахнуты так широко, что казалось, скоро выскочат из глазниц, рот приоткрыт, но длинный нос, тем не менее, чуть ли не вращался, впитывая запахи другого мира.

 — Алан, дружище, как я рад тебя видеть живым! — Локсли стиснул плечи Э’Дейла и повёл его в дом.

Гаю тоже нечего было больше делать на площадке, тем более, что Алан выглядел слишком ошарашенным, чтобы прямо сейчас куда-нибудь удрать, так что следить за ним особой необходимости не было. И всё-таки, Гисборн чувствовал странную ревность — ему казалось, что у них с Э’Дейлом было что-то вроде дружбы, а сейчас тот едва скользнул по Гаю взглядом. Гисборн напомнил себе, что не нуждается ни в чьей дружбе или благодарности, и тоже пошёл в дом.

Мэг просияла улыбкой ему навстречу, усадила за стол рядом с темнокожим солдатом, который тоже прилетел в вертолёте, но вышел из другой двери, и поставила перед ним тарелку, наполненную точно так же, как и тем, кто только что прибыл из двенадцатого века, и, кто знает, может быть, вступал там в бой. Гая удивляло, что в этом месте и времени не делали различий между теми, кто владел и кто подчинялся, между воинами и крестьянами. К Мэг даже леди Дайна обращалась уважительно, беспрекословно выполняла все её просьбы и на днях отрядила ей в помощь несколько из своих современников, чтобы они помогали по хозяйству — теперь в доме жило больше двух десятков человек, не считая женщин и детей, их надо было кормить, обстирывать и Бог знает, что ещё.

— Сэр, что здесь происходит? — Алан, неловко передёргивая плечами в непривычной для него одежде, подошёл к Гаю после завтрака, когда леди Дайна и её солдаты разбрелись отдыхать, а их место за столом заняли проснувшиеся обитатели дома из разных времён.

— То, чего мы с тобой не ждали и не должны были увидеть. Это будущее, Э’Дейл. И другая страна, не Англия. Нас спасла хозяйка этой земли, леди Дайна — та высокая блондинка. Мы должны были погибнуть, впрочем, я был уверен, что ты погиб, когда люди Вейзи привезли к воротам Ноттингема твой труп. Хотя теперь думаю, что это было то, что здесь называют «болван» - очень правдоподобно сделанная кукла.

— Кукла? Но она ходила и упала, пронзённая стрелами… Нет, упала не она, другая, — Алан бормотал что-то себе под нос.

Дождь закончился, и Гай вышел на парадное крыльцо, чтобы не сталкиваться поминутно с набившимися в дом «иновременщиками». Следом потащился и Э’Дейл, вслух пытаясь уложить в голове необычные факты. У него получалось неплохо, Гисборну пришлось только пару раз поправить его, Алан действительно был на редкость смышлёным. Гай наслаждался солнечными лучами, запахами мокрой земли и травы на лужайке и забавными выводами Э’Дейла, когда его взгляд упал на толпу народа, собравшуюся напротив главных ворот.

Он уже привык к так называемым пикетам — когда несколько упитанных, хорошо (для этого времени) одетых женщин прогуливались, держа в руках тонкие дощечки с надписями на новом английском, так непохожем на привычный ему. Гай не сразу, но разобрал эти «плакаты», там писали, чтобы «иновременщики» убирались в своё время, а «искусственные люди» — в ад. Будь его воля, он бы приказал солдатам леди Дайны всыпать этим пикетчицам так, чтобы впредь неповадно было тревожить благородных господ. Он даже слышал, как другой Гай, из совсем давнего прошлого, предложил это, но леди Дайна только рассмеялась и растрепала его светлые волосы — ей для этого пришлось всего лишь поднять руку чуть выше своей макушки.

На этот раз пикетчиц было больше обычного, к ним присоединилось много мужчин, и на плакатах требования были написаны более жёсткие — Гай не смог прочитать многое, но слово «смерть» рядом с «искусственные люди» рассмотрел ясно. 

— Алан, уходим в дом. Быстро.

Э’Дейл повиновался, как всегда, беспрекословно — именно его способность чётко выполнять приказы и ценил Гай больше всего. Конечно, такой приказ должен был быть выгоден самому прохвосту из Дейла.

Внутри Гай первым делом отыскал своего тёзку как наиболее приближённого к хозяйке человека. Сама леди Дайна отдыхала после ночного рейда. Белобрысый Гай выглянул в окно, оценил степень опасности и начал распоряжаться. Он рассказал Гисборну, где в доме находится специальная комната, называемая по-латински «музеум», в которой хранились луки и мечи, добытые Дайной в их временах, а сам пошёл собирать способных держать оружие. Первыми в «музеум» ворвались два Робина и сразу же сняли со стены луки — черноволосый Робин ловко натянул тетиву на длинный английский, а Локсли быстро управился с сарацинским и победно посмотрел на своего тёзку. Гисборн усмехнулся и взвесил в руке арбалет.

Они рассредоточились по окнам, внутренне ругая современные дома, совершенно не приспособленные для обороны — почти все мужчины-иновременцы, даже те, кому не досталось никакого оружия. Мэг и Мэрион увели женщин и детей в подвал, прекрасно понимая, что если толпа сумеет прорваться внутрь, хлипкая дверь надолго их не защитит. Гаю Хантингтону удалось достучаться в комнату Дайны через её специальное устройство, глушащее звуки, чтобы не мешали спать. Первое, что она сделала — приказала опустить луки и разрядить арбалеты. На возмущённые протесты сообщила, что в этом времени нельзя стрелять в людей, даже если они угрожают ворваться в твой дом. Это было непонятно и неприемлемо для многих, но лысый Росс Кавендиш ухмыльнулся в бороду и сделал движение ладонью вниз. Гай опустил арбалет, за ним последовали другие.

— Мы не будем стрелять, — негромко сказал полковник, — но будем настороже. Пусть они там бесятся. Через изгородь днём не полезут, а ночью, если кто из них решится, это будет уже вторжение, и вот тогда мы будем в своём праве. Но использовать оружие вашего времени всё равно нельзя, это будет уже вызов обществу, а он нам не нужен. Пойдёмте, друзья, я научу вас обращаться с по-настоящему убойными штуками.

На страже остались солдаты леди Дайны, а полковник в отставке Кавендиш повёл «иновременщиков» обратно в «музеум». Обращаться с новым оружием оказалось не труднее чем с арбалетом, даже способ стрельбы был похож. После обеда бывшие лучники сменили солдат леди. Робин, Гай и Алан по привычке выбрали один коридор и рассредоточились у окон.

— Сэр, мои глаза меня обманывают?

— Нет, Алан. Это она, Мэриан, — Гай опустил пистолет и с тоской выглянул в прозрачное стекло.

Мэриан в светло-бежевом, цвета песка Святой Земли, платье стояла у самой решётки ворот, а в руках у неё был плакат с надписью: «Иновременщики, вы отнимаете нашу еду и работу!»

— Так значит, вы её не убили? — Алан, хоть и умел читать, но на староаглийском. Он не понял, что Мэриан, их добрейшая Мэриан Найтон требовала, чтобы они вернулись туда, откуда их выдернули за секунду до смерти.

— Не убил, — Гай сполз по стене и сел на пол. Всё равно, раз днём ждать нападения не стоило, то нечего и пялиться на то, как любимая женщина гонит тебя не только из дома, дома у Гая не было с пятнадцати лет, но, практически, из жизни. — Как так вышло, Робин, что вы целитесь друг в друга? Ладно я, мы с ней всегда были противниками, но ведь она всегда защищала бедных? Чем ей помешали дети, спасённые из огня или от мечей захватчиков? — Гисборн указал рукой в пол, где в подвале сидели эти дети.

— Она и теперь защищает бедных, — Гуд тоже сел на пол, теперь за окнами следил только Алан, но его уши чутко прислушивались к разговору братьев по оружию. — Тех бедных, которые по ту сторону ворот. Я говорил с Робином из сгоревшего Локсли. Леди Дайна купила им ферму, они засеяли поля каким-то зерном, которое даёт просто сказочный урожай. Они выгодно продали это зерно и отдали леди часть долга, но бывший хозяин той фермы затеял тяжбу, требуя вернуть её. Нашёл какую-то статью в законе, которая запрещает засевать ту землю волшебными семенами. Может, он и прав, и эти семена дьявольские — я не знаю. Но я знаю, что в этом мире тоже есть голодающие люди — я видел это по TV. Робин и его волшебный хлеб могли бы помочь им, но Мэриан утверждает, что всё, что выросло из тех семян, проклято.

— Как ты думаешь, если мы ели хлеб из такого же зерна, наши души уже принадлежат дьяволу? — спросил Гай и поразился, что эта перспектива не вызвала в нём никаких переживаний — всё затопила боль от того, что Мэриан снова по другую сторону.

— Не думаю, — качнул головой Гуд. — Иначе нам было бы всё равно, что будет с детьми и женщинами там, внизу.

Когда в окна полетели камни, они только закрывали головы руками — полковник Росс предупредил, что так может быть. Кто-то кинул камень, обёрнутый горящими тряпками, но Алан ловким пинком отправил его в разбитое окно, и огонь недовольно зашипел, угасая в мокрой траве. Робин сбегал на второй этаж и предупредил тех, кто караулил там, чтобы запасались вёдрами с водой. К вечеру пикетчики подожгли мусорные баки, стоявшие выше по улице, и ветер гнал едкий дым в разбитые окна. Он, конечно, успевал рассеяться по дороге, но едва зажившие лёгкие Гая и Робина сразу дали понять, что им это не по вкусу. Спасали тряпки, намоченные в том же ведре.

Уже совсем стемнело, когда их сменили просочившиеся через чёрный вход незнакомцы из «искусственных людей», друзья леди Дайны. Гай так устал, что сунул свой пистолет тому, кого привёл Кавендиш, и рухнул на постель в своей комнате, которую делил теперь с Гудом и Э’Дейлом, не раздеваясь.

 


	9. Гай

Из сна его вырвало чувство, что что-то не так. Гай прислушался, не открывая глаз и стараясь не изменять ритм дыхания, но услышал только сопение Гуда и редкие всхрапывания Э’Дейла. Но что-то определённо было не так, только пока непонятно что. Гисборн осторожно приподнялся в кровати. Разбитое окно было затянуто покрывалом и почти не пропускало лунный свет, хотя прохладу и звуки осенней ночи оно очень даже пропускало. Отдалённый рокот, ставший уже привычным — так гудели автомобили, заменившие в этом времени лошадей. Но ещё ни разу их гул не обрывался прямо напротив его комнаты. И ещё раз. И ещё.

Гай бесшумно подошёл к окну и чуть отодвинул покрывало. Увиденное заставило его метнуться к кроватям друзей и потрясти за плечо сначала одного, потом другого.

— Алан, Робин, просыпайтесь! У нас гости.

— У нас этих гостей уже селить некуда, скоро к потолку будем гамаки подвешивать, — Локсли душераздирающе зевнул и повалился обратно на подушку.

— Но не многие из них способны проделать дыру в железной ограде, чтобы почтить нас своим присутствием.

Робин и Алан рванули к окну и успели увидеть, как толстое чугунное копьё, из которых была собрана изгородь особняка, переломилось в месте, горевшем белым светом, и упало на траву с еле слышным звоном рядом с парой уже выломанных. В получившееся отверстие просочилась абсолютно чёрная фигура, которая была бы совершенно незаметной, если бы не холодный свет полной луны.

Гай и его друзья похватали луки и арбалет и выскочили на лестницу. Охрана, расставленная полковником Кавендишем, добросовестно несла службу, только из их окон не виден был тот единственный кусок ограды, через который лезли незваные гости. Так получилось, что туда выходило всего одно окно, и именно той комнаты, которую выбрал себе Гай — она была достаточно удалена от всех прочих и открывала вид на пустырь и довольно шумную дорогу. Правда, полковник Росс говорил про камеры, которые должны передавать изображение того, что происходит вокруг всего дома в специальную комнату, где постоянно сидит дежурный, но, видимо, с этими камерами что-то случилось, и тревогу не подняли.

Они убрались из спальни вовремя — не успела весть о гостях распространиться по маленьким коробочкам связи, которые «искусственные люди» прижимали к ушам, а в дверях появилась первая замотанная в чёрное фигура. Над ухом Гая свистнула стрела, и пришелец без вскрика перевалился через перила. Тело его ещё не успело удариться о плиты первого этажа, а Гуд уже поджидал следующего. Но и гости оказались не промах — они использовали для прикрытия дверь, столбики перил и свою поистине нечеловеческую ловкость и скорость.

На третьем этаже грохнул выстрел, а потом они слились в постоянный грохот. Видимо, чёрные пришельцы проникли через чердак или ещё чью-то комнату. Гай подумал о Мэг, спящей в средней части второго этажа, и метнулся наверх. Робин и Алан побежали следом. Друзья леди Дайны своими выстрелами расчистили им дорогу, а Гисборн по пути прикончил раненого, тянувшегося к отлетевшему в сторону оружию.

В комнате, где спала Мэг и её новые подружки из этого века, было светло. Трое «чёрных» мгновенно развернулись к ворвавшимся, и ножи, которыми они угрожали девушкам, прижались к их шеям. Но если бандиты думали, что «иновременщики» начнут переговоры, то крупно ошибались. Три тетивы щёлкнули одновременно, две стрелы и болт нашли свои цели. Почему-то все разбойники оказались невысокими и очень худыми, рослые девушки закрывали их полностью, но они оттягивали в сторону головы пленниц, чтобы удобнее прижать ножи, и тем самым открывали часть своих лиц, а глаз — ничуть не более сложная цель для людей Робина Гуда, чем грудь или живот.

Гай сначала взвел арбалет, а только потом кинулся к Мэг, чтобы проверить, не ранена ли она. Робин с Аланом и быстро пришедшими в себя девушками выскочили из комнаты и побежали дальше проверять, всё ли в порядке с другими жильцами. Наверху всё ещё гремели выстрелы, раздавались приказы Гая Хантингтона, командовавшего людьми из прошлого. Его голос перекрыл рык полковника Кавендиша, после чего стрельба усилилась, но очень быстро стихла. А Гисборн не мог оторваться от ясных глаз, в которых не было ни страха, ни надоевшего уже восхищения. В них прыгали задорные синие чертенята.

Они не исчезли и в тот миг, когда Мэг внезапно резким движением вырвала арбалет из рук Гая и спустила тетиву. «Чёрный», беззвучно появившийся в двери и собиравшийся метнуть нож, повалился, вцепившись руками в торчащий из груди болт.

Наваждение схлынуло, и Гисборн, схватив за руку Мэг, побежал вниз, туда, где в холле лысый Росс принимал отчёты о том, как отбита вылазка неизвестного врага. Среди «искусственных людей» погибли двое мужчин — их зарезали во сне, в постелях, среди «иновременщиков» не погиб никто, хозяева тоже не пострадали. Пришельцы не стремились убивать до того, как выполнят свою задачу, а им нужна была Юкико. Про неё они и пытались узнать, допрашивая всех, кого захватывали, но не преуспели.

Женщин и детей опять заперли в подвале, хотя тем сидение в темноте и духоте надоело ещё днём. Трупы двадцати трёх погибших пришельцев стащили в холл первого этажа. Гая поразило, что все места, которые оказывались у них оголены, были покрыты рисунками, нанесёнными на кожу. Он помнил, как долго болел его знак на запястье и не представлял, что было бы с ним, если бы пришлось разукрашивать всё тело. На улицу трупы выбрасывать не стали — из-за изгороди стреляли на любое шевеление в доме. Кавендиш снова расставил посты и сам встал к окну рядом с Гисборном.

— Это якудза. Считалось, что с ними покончили ещё в конце прошлого века, — тихо сказал Росс.

— Кто это — якудза? — не то, чтобы Гаю было интересно, но он счёл, что молчать будет невежливо, а Кавендиш стал кем-то вроде главнокомандующего в их разношерстном отряде, и портить с ним отношения было недальновидно.

— Японские бандиты. Видимо, создатели Юкико наняли их. А может, и сама лаборатория во Фриско работала на их деньги. Так что нам теперь от них не отделаться, эти гады пронырливые и крови не боятся.

Мысли Гая побежали по дорожкам, проложенным за эти безумные дни. Юкико такая юная, а отец её ребёнка выглядит чуть моложе Вейзи. Разве возможно, чтобы девушка полюбила старика? А Юкико любит, это видно, да она и сама говорила.

— Как получилось, что вы и Юкико…

Росс усмехнулся в бороду.

— Думаешь, старый пень заставил юную девицу силой или шантажом? Уверяю, всё было не так. Ты наверняка не знаешь, что из себя представляет эта девочка.

— Она рассказала нам с Робином свою историю.

— Юкико? — полковник кинул быстрый взгляд на Гисборна и тот поневоле поёжился под ощутимым давлением пронзительных тёмно-серых глаз. — Значит, вы заслужили её доверие. Поверь, Юки-тян делает только то, что хочет сделать сама и всегда получает желаемое. Может, потому, что ей осталось так мало. Нам осталось так мало. Я встретился с ней, когда Дайна уже отчаялась вылечить её вечные болячки. Юкико удивительно талантлива, у неё быстрый ум и исключительная память. Но она подхватывала все вирусы, которые гуляли вокруг на расстоянии пары километров. Дайна привела её в мой спортивный клуб, и я понял, что там нужно ставить практически всё с нуля. Я учил её дышать, ходить, бегать. А она читала мне Гомера и объясняла принцип многомерного двигателя. Только эта маленькая упрямая девчонка могла сравнить пространственно-временной континуум с крыльями, с помощью которых человечество сможет летать в любых направления времени и пространства, сама при этом валяясь в барокамере. Пришлось полностью отдать клуб сыну, — не представляешь, как засранец был рад избавиться от «старого солдафона», — и стать только личным тренером Юкико. У неё была астма, мы дышали вместе. А потом, когда от астмы избавились, поняли, что продолжаем дышать вместе. Скажи, «иновременщик», что ты вспоминаешь, когда думаешь о той, кого любишь? Те минуты, которые у вас были и которые наполняли твои дни счастьем?

Гай попытался вспомнить Ноттингем и Мэриан но перед глазами встала Мэг в окружении ребятишек всех возрастов и эпох, хохочущая, одаривающая их своим бесподобным печеньем. Гисборн закрыл глаза и заставил себя отогнать ненужные картины. Но вместо Мэриан Найтон, яркой, быстрой, как лисичка, хитрой и наивной одновременно, перед внутренним взором появилась холодная леди в платье цвета песка с золотыми, убранными в тугую причёску волосами. Её тонкие пальцы крепко сцепились в замок, а на безымянном левой блеснул широкий ободок обручального кольца. Гай кивнул, глядя в окно и не решаясь перевести взгляд на полковника, чтобы тот не догадался по лицу, какой раздрай царит сейчас в его душе.

— А я считаю, сколько нам осталось. Шестнадцать лет и девять месяцев. Плюс-минус неделя. Что бы ты чувствовал, капитан, если бы знал, что твоё счастье окончится через шестнадцать лет и девять месяцев и что тебе предстоит похоронить любимую, пусть ты и старше её на четверть века?

Гисборн с удивлением подумал, что звание капитана он бы носил заслуженно, ведь в его подчинении был весь ноттингемский гарнизон. И что Юкико оказалась взрослее, чем выглядит — он думал, что ей, как и Мэг, всего шестнадцать. А сама Мэг — девочка, чья жизнь в прямом смысле слова утекла между его пальцами. И теперь её вернули ему, как незаслуженную награду, как ожившую полуденную грёзу, такую же хрупкую и неявную. Пережить её смерть снова…

— В вашем времени могут вылечить смертельные раны — неужели нельзя что-то сделать? — чтобы отогнать образ неизбежно умирающей у него на руках Мэг, Гай даже тряхнул головой.

 — Док говорит, что имплант слишком рано был вставлен в сердце. Юкико выросла с этой штукой внутри, её сердце может остановиться, если попытаться его извлечь. Правда, она девочка целеустремлённая. Юкико взяла с Джеффри слово, что тот будет присутствовать при её смерти и тогда попытается провести операцию. Знаешь, что такое надеяться на смерть? А вот я надеюсь, что моя Юки-тян снова сумеет обмануть костлявую.

Они стояли молча до самого рассвета, думая каждый о своём. А на рассвете машины якудзы ушли, и за изгородью стало непривычно пусто. Но не надолго. Не успела ещё закончить быстрый завтрак первая смена, в которую входили Гай и Росс, как к воротам подкатили бело-синие машины с мигающими огнями на крышах. Люди в форме и с пистолетами под правой рукой расспрашивали всех о ночных событиях. Гай слышал, как леди Дайна холодным презрительным тоном выговаривала их главному за то, что они не появились ночью, когда стрельба в доме явно должна была перебудить весь город. Похоже, главный не впечатлился и считал, что всё в порядке. Эти люди, полицейские, как назвала их Юкико, допросили даже детей, хорошо, хоть в присутствии родителей. Так как Мэг была несовершеннолетней по местным меркам, на её допросе сидел Гай и, похоже, своим недовольным рыком сумел-таки нагнать немного страха на одного из нерадивых стражей порядка. По крайней мере, тот побледнел, когда увидел тонкую царапину, оставленную ножом одного из якудза на нежном девичьем горле.

Полицейские забрали всё оружие, которое нашли в доме, даже, кажется, кухонные ножи — сказали, что будут проводить какие-то опыты и выяснять, кто из какого оружия куда стрелял. Гай не понял, к чему это, раз и так ясно, что на дом напали бандиты, но Росс подмигнул ему, и Гисборн машинально замолчал. И только потом обратил внимание, что оружие было только то, что принадлежало якудза. Пистолеты и автоматы, а также луки и арбалеты, которые использовали «иновременщики», исчезли как по волшебству. Полиция мучила всех расспросами до заката, но уехала очень быстро, стоило коротким сумеркам окутать особняк. Ночь прошла тихо, хотя посты не снимали. Леди Дайна и полковник Кавендиш в эту ночь не спали, они бродили по дому, что-то бормоча в свои коробочки, о чём-то договариваясь, кого-то упрашивая, на кого-то крича. Незадолго до рассвета к воротам подошла первая из странных машин, не похожих на чёрные джипы якудза. Началось то, что Росс назвал трудным словом «эвакуация».


	10. Робин

О том, что рано или поздно гостеприимный дом леди Дайны придётся покинуть, Робин задумался почти сразу после того, как в него стали собираться «иновременщики», попавшие в сложное положение — те же Робин и Мэрион из прошлого, у которых отобрали ферму. Но год-то она у них была! И Гуд мечтал тоже заняться сельским хозяйством, но разводить животных. Он даже узнал, что в этой стране такие хозяйства называются испанским словом «ранчо». Правда, вначале он слишком мало знал о мире вокруг, чтобы мечтать о возрождении Локсли на новой земле, а потом стало вообще не до мечтаний — только успевай перезаряжать то лук, то пистолет.

И вот они покидали особняк, ставший приютом для беглецов из разных веков. Покидали в спешке, забрав с собой только самое необходимое — тёплую одежду, запасы еды, какие-то коробки и коробки, полные коробок, в которых, как сказала Юкико, сохранена вся мудрость планеты Земля. Робин спросил, как так может быть, на что японка ответила непонятно — «электронная библиотека». А настоящую библиотеку леди Дайна оставляла в доме — Робин видел, как она проводила по корешкам книг тонкими пальцами, а из глаз у неё беззвучно струились слёзы. Дальний родственник стоял в углу, подобный зловещему друидскому истукану и Робин, встретившись с ним взглядом, почёл за лучшее не отвлекать хозяйку, а поискать кого-нибудь ещё для того, чтобы предложить свою помощь в сборах и переезде.

Искать долго не пришлось — полковник быстренько приставил их с Гисборном и Э’Дейлом загружать один из грузовиков — именно так назывались огромные машины, предназначенные для перевозки грузов. Впрочем, в них были и места для кучеров, то есть, водителей, и для стрелков. Когда от ворот отъезжала одна, её место занимала следующая. Некоторые машины были предназначены для перевозки людей, целые дома на колёсах, в них тоже грузили еду и одежду, а оставшееся место занимали «иновременщики» с детьми. В одну из таких машин посадили Гисборна с Э’Дейлом, Мэг, Мэрион с репликатором, который она не выпускала из рук, и обоих Робинов. Кабину водителей заняли Стивен и Мэтт — солдаты леди Дайны. Сама леди, Гай Хантингтон, док Джеффри и Росс Кавендиш с Юкико сели в последнюю машину, зелёный джип, и тронулись в путь уже на исходе дня, оставив за собой пустой дом.

Скорость, с какой передвигался этот транспорт, поразила Робина, хотя он уже однажды ездил на автомобиле, пусть и не на таком огромном. Но передвижение по городу в потоке машин — это не то же самое, что бегство от преследователей в составе огромной колонны по дороге, идущей через пустынную местность. Вначале все они молчали, с опаской провожая взглядом столбы, мелькающие по сторонам широкого шоссе. Но потом равномерное движение и гул моторов убаюкали женщин. Через некоторое время Робин бросил взгляд в специальное зеркало, приделанное к кабине водителей, и увидел позади столб чёрного дыма. Скорее всего, это горел дом леди Дайны, вряд ли в городе могли поджечь что-то ещё, если была такая удобная мишень. Он вспомнил оставленные позади книги и скрипнул зубами. Колонна продолжала движение.

Машины могли бы идти и днём и ночью, именно поэтому в кабинах было по два человека, но леди Дайна дала приказ остановиться. Автомобили съезжали с шоссе и один за другим устремлялись в каменистую пустошь. Так же друг за другом они поворачивали и останавливались, образуя два круга, один вокруг другого. Внутренний составился из жилых машин — трейлеров, как называли их жители двадцать второго века, а внешний — грузовиков и джипов. Между трейлерами споро растягивали тенты, и первые звёзды освещали уже вполне оживлённый лагерь, полный бегающих друг за другом детей. Как понял Робин, именно из-за них и сделали привал — очень многие почувствовали себя плохо из-за качки в автомобилях.

В этот раз солдат было достаточно, и «иновременщиков» не привлекали в стражу. Гуд проснулся от уже ставшего привычным треска выстрелов. Они с Гаем, Аланом и Робином-другим выскочили из своего трейлера, велев женщинам лечь на пол, ведь было неизвестно, пробивают ли пули стенки, а на полу вероятность уцелеть была выше. Стояла темень — луна ещё не взошла, и куда стрелять было непонятно, а на луках и арбалетах оптических прицелов не было. Как не было у «иновременщиков» и специальных стёкол, приборов ночного видения, которыми были оснащены отбивавшие атаку неведомого противника солдаты леди Дайны. Впрочем, «иновременщики» не ушли в трейлеры, а заняли оборону вокруг них на случай, если бандиты прорвутся. Но бой закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался, едва только чуть начавшая убывать луна показала свой белый край из-за гор на горизонте.

Два ряда дозорных — солдаты у грузовиков и «иновременщики» у трейлеров дежурили всю ночь, но атака не повторилась, а наутро все тронулись в путь, едва рассвело. На этот раз нападение произошло в середине дня, и началось оно внезапно. Впереди колонны, перед первой машиной взвилось в воздух необыкновенно гладкое покрытие дороги, и вся колонна остановилась в визге и грохоте плохо закреплённых коробок. По стенам ударили пули, но стреляли высоко, чтобы не задеть едущих в автомобилях людей — похоже, это всё-таки были якудза, а им Юкико нужна была живой, но они, видимо, не знали, в какой машине она едет. В ответ грянули выстрелы и засвистели стрелы — днём «иновременщики» могли уже сражаться на равных. Перестрелка продолжалась без особого успеха — ни одна из сторон не хотела идти на прорыв, опасаясь за живое содержимое трейлеров.

Вдруг в небе возникла странная птица — она кружила над колонной, не взмахивая крыльями.

— Беспилотник, — с бессильной яростью прошептала Юкико, которая как раз оказалась рядом с Робином. — Эта хрень может отследить меня по частоте, на которой работает имплант.

Робин присмотрелся к полёту этого беспилотника. Он кружил, прихотливо меняя направление, но в этих изменениях угадывался вполне ясный узор.

— Дай мне твой гранатомёт, — Робин протянул руку Юкико.

— Ты что, его простой гранатой не снимешь, тут нужен снаряд с самонаведением.

— Дай, пожалуйста, — нетерпеливо повторил Робин. Рисунок сиял перед его глазами.

Он приложил к плечу удобный приклад и поразился, насколько легче стало оружие теперь, когда яд не действует на его члены. Мысленно отсчитывая ритм, он прицелился в то место узора, где серебристая птичка должна была появиться через два удара сердца, и нажал на курок.

— Всё равно промажешь, — упрямо мотнула чёрной чёлкой Юкико.

И в это время в небе там, где была серебристая птица, вспыхнул оранжевый шар. Звук взрыва, как и в Ноттингеме, пришёл позже.

— Слушай, научи и меня так, а? — в её раскосых глазах было столько восхищения и жажды заполучить это умение прямо здесь и сейчас, что Робин растерялся.

— Ты смеёшься? Это же оружие вашего времени. Я только из лука стрелять могу научить.

— Научи из лука. Потом, когда будем на месте.

Робин пообещал, и они разошлись по своим машинам. Трогались медленно — нужно было объезжать огромную выбоину на дороге, остановившую колонну. На ночь не останавливались, тем более, что дети уже легче переносили дорогу.

А дорога была пустынная. В Англии по сторонам любого тракта расстилались поля, попадались деревни и постоялые дворы. Здесь же только красноватая каменистая пустыня и горы на горизонте час за часом. Погоня или отстала, или затаилась, но нападений больше не было ни днём, ни долгой утомительной ночью — спать на полу в душном трейлере под мерное укачивание и гул мотора было не очень-то удобно. Робин бы предпочёл колючую хвойную подстилку и полено под голову, лишь бы прекратился этот шум.

Они ехали ещё целый день, и прибыли на место только к вечеру. В сумерках Робин не смог разглядеть, куда их привезли, понял только, что к подножию огромного дома, вздымавшегося в небо и терявшегося крышей между звёзд. Они вышли из машин и тут же включились в длинную вереницу людей, перетаскивавших грузы из автомобилей на движущуюся ленту, которая увозила ящики, тюки и коробки в недра этого дома. Разгрузка продолжалась едва ли не дольше, чем погрузка, и Робин был совершенно вымотан, когда его вместе с прочими проводили к другому входу в дом, не такому широкому. Он поднялся по узкой лесенке, прошёл маленьким обшитым металлом коридором, потом куда-то ехал на лифте, как в больнице, снова коридор, уже длиннее и, наконец, перед ним распахнули дверь крохотной комнатки с двухъярусной узкой койкой по одной стороне и откидным столом по другой. Под ним едва хватило места для их с Аланом скудных вещей. Они рухнули на койки, не раздеваясь, причём Э’Дейл с ловкостью, достойной лучшего применения, успел занять нижнюю, и отключились.


	11. Гай

За завтраком леди Дайна объявила, что этот странный дом с крохотными каморками — межзвёздный корабль. Он был построен её отцом для того, чтобы доставить первых поселенцев в новые земли, открытые на сорок лет раньше. Но желающих так и не набралось, а постройка корабля подточила не только финансы отца Дайны, но и его здоровье. Он умер, не воплотив свою мечту о межзвёздном перелёте. Леди Дайна после его смерти не сразу смогла заняться кораблём, и когда она попала сюда в первый раз, ей пришлось очень многое восстанавливать. Впрочем, это оказалось к лучшему — многие вещи заменили на более совершенные. Теперь на перелёт к тем землям понадобится не полгода, а всего два месяца.

«Иновременщики» загомонили разом, доказывая, что звёзды — суть гвозди, которыми прибита небесная твердь и лететь к ним смысла нет — только о свод разобьёшься. Люди Гуда молчали — они давно поняли, что многое из того, что считалось само собой разумеющимся в их время, оказывалось полной чушью в веке леди Дайны. Может, и к звёздам придётся лететь. Не зря же такой корабль отгрохали.

Леди Дайна выслушала все возражения и продолжила ровно с того мета, на котором её прервали. Она сказала, что эти два месяца людям нужно будет прожить. А в корабле ограничены запасы еды, воды и воздуха. Поэтому всем им придётся большую часть суток спать, во сне воздух расходуется меньше. Обычный образ жизни будут вести только пилоты, дети и Юкико — им нельзя злоупотреблять сонным зельем. И док Джеффри, который будет следить за здоровьем путешественников. Все будут встречаться в столовой раз в сутки за обедом, получать новую порцию зелья и уходить в сон ещё на сутки. Ещё она предупредила, что взлёт и посадка этого корабля будут очень тяжёлыми, так что всем придётся лежать и стараться дышать спокойно. Гай забеспокоился о Мэг, но она была совершенно безмятежна.

Мэг с Мэрион поселили в отдельной комнате, а ему в соседи достался черноволосый Робин, хотя Гай предпочёл бы Алана, тот знает много интересных историй. Или умеет придумывать их на ходу, что не менее ценно. Но того поселили с Гудом дальше по коридору. Впрочем, если придётся спать месяцы напролёт, то не всё ли равно, кто будет дрыхнуть на соседней койке?

Леди Дайна предложила желающим остаться, но таких не нашлось ни среди «иновременщиков», ни «искусственных людей», ни обычных, которых тоже оказалось достаточно среди её друзей. Всего на корабле собралось чуть больше шестисот сорока человек, считая детей, что для Гая было странно — кто их вообще считает? Ещё было двое нерождённых — один в репликаторе, а другой у Юкико, которая отказалась воспользоваться репликатором — она хотела чувствовать всё, что с ней происходит. Ещё были какие-то зародыши животных, которых загрузили в корабль заранее, при жизни отца Дайны, и зародыши клонов, привезённые накануне, их спасли из какой-то разгромленной лаборатории. Гай не понял, что такое клон, но решил, что разберётся потом, когда это станет важно.

Взлёт действительно был похож на затянувшийся ночной кошмар. Страшная тяжесть прижимала тело Гисборна к койке и не давала сделать вдох. Он лежал и медленно, с трудом проговаривал мысленно слова давно забытых молитв и боялся, что они не сработают, стойки кровати не выдержат, и Робин-другой рухнет на него сверху, ломая рёбра, а потом оба они полетят дальше вниз, пробивая перегородки, до самого двигателя, натужный рёв которого ввинчивался в уши.

Но, как ни странно, то ли молитва сработала, то ли корабль покинул Землю, как и предсказывала леди Дайна. Стало не просто легко, а до тошноты. Хорошо, что с завтрака прошло уже достаточно времени, да и завтрак был непривычный — какая-то каша из тюбика, безвкусная, но удивительно сытная. Гай поднял голову и от этого движения взлетел, больно ударившись локтем. Он взмахнул руками и врезался спиной в стену каюты. Робин сверху глядел на него своими зелёными глазищами, вцепившись в край койки побелевшими пальцами.

Конечно, им рассказывали про «невесомость» и как надо в ней двигаться, но эти слова были настолько далеки от того, к чему привык Гай и остальные, что их посчитали очередной непонятной сказочкой из будущего. Как могут люди летать, если Господь не дал им крылья? А если крылья вдруг вырастут от какой-то очередной магии леди Дайны (от зелья в каше, например), то в таких тесных помещениях с ними сразу же застрянешь. Оказалось, что для полёта в этой самой невесомости крылья не нужны. Впрочем, и удовольствия она не доставляла никакого — только синяки и вечную боязнь расстаться с тем малым количеством еды, которым удалось подкрепить силы.

Из-за стен раздавались испуганные крики, и Гай, с трудом развернувшись в тесном помещении, выплыл из комнаты — каюты, как их назвала леди Дайна. Перебирая руками по специально приделанным поручням, он добрался до каюты женщин, и потянул за ручку. Он не рассчитал усилие и оказался притиснут распахнувшейся дверью к стене коридора, а в открытый проём довольно непринуждённо вплыл Робин-второй.

Их девушки летали. И их волосы, солнечно-рыжие кудри одной и рыже-каштановые локоны другой парили вокруг их голов языками огня. Мужчины замерли на пороге, не в силах оторвать взгляда от зрелища медленно и плавно переворачивающихся в воздухе фигур, обвивающих друг друга в тесноте каюты, смешивающих пламя своих волос. Гай подумал, что никогда ещё Мэг не была в его глазах настолько недоступна и желанна одновременно. Она уже не походила на симпатичную деревенскую девчонку, и на управительницу большого и шумного дома не походила. Одетая в обтягивающие штаны и рубаху, с парящими вокруг бледного лица медными локонами, она напоминала богиню воздушной стихии, и её глаза цвета неба были бездонны и загадочны. Впервые у него в голове шевельнулась мысль, что эту девочку было бы действительно глупо выпустить из рук. Ведь довольно скоро она вырастет, исчезнет её вечная восторженность и наивность, но вот эта магия останется и расцветёт. И он был бы дураком, если бы хоть на миг допустил, что ею может владеть кто-то другой.

Так они и направились на обед, летя гуськом по коридору на уровне груди стоящего человека, помогая себе поручнями. По пути в их ряды вливались всё новые путешественники, созванные прозвучавшим в каютах сигналом. Они все улыбались, радуясь тому, что взлёт позади, а впереди их ждёт новый, неизведанный мир.

На обеде док раздал всем по одной таблетке. Гай привычно закинул её в рот и запил водой из тюбика — в бокале она бы не удержалась. Дети неуправляемо носились над и под столом, визжали, плакали и смеялись, выпускали из тюбиков кашу и воду, в общем, раздражали страшно, но док сказал, что это потому, что им всё внове. А завтра рутина их успокоит и начнутся другие проблемы. Он пообещал, что детей будет кормить отдельно, чтобы они не мешали другим пассажирам. Так в их время называются путешествующие.

Потянулись однообразные сутки полёта. Гай их не считал, просыпаясь по назойливому звону сигнала, запихивая в себя безвкусную кашу, хотя голода не испытывал, запивая водой очередную таблетку. Через какое-то время док сказал, что меняет режим приёма снотворного, так как появились какие-то нехорошие побочные эффекты. И теперь не только дети и экипаж будут бодрствовать, но и пассажиры по его, Джеффри, составленному графику.

В первое своё дежурство Гисборн, чтобы не возвращаться в изрядно надоевшую каюту, полетел исследовать корабль. Многие двери оказались закрыты, а в каюты он не совался — что он, спящих не видел? Он, конечно, поглядел на сладко сопящую Мэг, пристёгнутую к кровати специальными ремнями, но потом аккуратно прикрыл дверь и дождался щелчка замка — нечего другим бодрствующим глядеть на его женщину. Потом он принял душ, странный в невесомости — вода облипала тело и не стекала вниз, её приходилось сгонять специально. Впрочем, без вечной очереди за дверью это оказалось почти приятно.

Гисборн спустился на лифте до самого низа корабля, облетел грузовой отсек, но ничего не понял в надписях на ящиках. Поднялся до самого верха, поздоровался с пилотами. Они показали свои приборы и чёрный квадрат космоса с белыми точками звёзд на обзорном экране. Корабль летел от Солнца и Земля осталась позади, её не было видно. По просьбе Гая ему продемонстрировали покинутый дом — более крупную звёздочку с крохотной точкой Луны.

Больше он ничего интересного не нашёл и полетел обратно, к своей каюте просто потому, что не знал, куда можно слетать ещё. Одна из дверей по дороге оказалась открыта, и Гай машинально заглянул в неё. Там Юкико парила над спящим Кавендишем. Она улыбнулась Гаю и продолжила что-то делать с его бородой. Гисборна одолевала скука, и он поинтересовался, чем она занимается. Девушка продемонстрировала прибор в руке:

— Я ему бороду подстригаю. Это специальная, ещё в двадцатом веке разработанная бритва-пылесос.

Гай потёр щетину, изрядно отросшую после того, как им запретили бриться, опасаясь, что срезанные волоски могли попасть в какие-нибудь приборы, и попросил разрешения тоже воспользоваться этим чудо-устройством. Они поболтали о полёте, о спящих пассажирах и несносных детях, о различии нравов в двенадцатом и двадцать втором веках, о куче разных пустяков, когда Гай понял, что глаза Юкико становятся всё уже, и ему, похоже, пора возвращаться в свою каюту. А на следующем обеде он получил свою таблетку.

Так переносить полёт было уже легче. Он познакомился с пилотами, они все были обычными людьми, не улучшенными, но все очень уважали леди Дайну и оказывали сэру Гаю должное почтение, с готовностью поддерживая с ним разговор на любую тему. Похоже, им тоже было очень скучно, так что они с удовольствием объясняли всё, что он спрашивал, правда, после этих объяснений он, пожалуй, понимал ещё меньше, чем до них. Он болтал с Юкико, и она пересказывала ему истории, услышанные от других бодрствующих. Почему-то из всех женщин, виденных в этом веке, ни к Юкико, ни к леди Дайне у Гая не возникло даже тени влечения. Одна — верный товарищ и умелый воин, вроде Джак, вторая — госпожа и полководец, ей можно служить и подчиняться, но любить — это для безумцев с начисто утерянным инстинктом самосохранения, вроде Гая Хантингтона. К счастью для Гисборна, с леди Дайной и её верным рыцарем из одиннадцатого века они бодрствовали в разные дни. Одновременно не спали обычно пять-шесть пассажиров, но Гай ещё ни разу не попал вместе с теми, с кем мог спокойно пообщаться, так что довольствовался рубкой и каютой полковника.

Включение многомерного двигателя произошло когда он спал, но чернота на экране если и изменилась, то он этого не понял. В расписании сна и бодрствования перемен не было. Им никому не дали снотворного только когда до места назначения остались одни сутки. Пассажиры набивались в рубку по дюжине человек, но пилоты их не гнали, давая полюбоваться их новым домом. Планета на экране выглядела огромным синим шаром, края которого уходили за прямоугольные границы. По шару нежнейшей кисеёй вились облака, где-то под ней виднелись зелёные леса или равнины, синие океаны, но всё это промелькивало так быстро, что Гай не успевал рассмотреть — корабль вращался вокруг планеты, выходя на точку, откуда начнётся снижение и разбрасывая по пути маленькие «спутники», которые будут помогать им внизу связываться друг с другом, как это делали люди двадцать второго века на Земле. А потом его попросили освободить место для новой партии зрителей, и он поплыл в палату пристёгиваться к своей нижней койке и опять молиться, чтобы возрастающая тяжесть не раздавила его, и этот новый мир принял их в свои объятья как друзей, а не добычу.


	12. Робин

О том, что приземление уже случилось, Робин узнал от голоса дока, поздравившего всех с прибытием и пригласившего в столовую на совещание. Он удивился тому, что тяжесть не пропала, только уменьшилась, так что не пыталась размазать по койке, а лишь ощутимо прижимала к ней. Гуд попытался спрыгнуть на пол, но отвыкшие от веса тела ноги подломились и он свалился на Алана, который как раз пытался выпрямиться во весь рост. Немного побарахтавшись, они, наконец, встали и выползли в коридор. Там, цепляясь за поручни, как в самом начале полёта, ковыляли другие путешественники.

Робин прошёл в большую комнату, из которой были убраны столы и стулья, с облегчением плюхнулся на пол, вертя головой и выискивая Сару. Она помахала ему от стены, но подходить не стала. Сара подплыла к нему в его первый день бодрствования и предложила «перепихнуться в невесомости». Гуд себя монахом не считал, но заваливать на сеновал первую улыбнувшуюся ему девчонку, как это делали Гай с Арчером, не считал возможным. Вначале потому, что любил Мэриан. Потом… потом — потому, что любил Мэриан. Но в той сумятице, которая царила у него в душе после того, как он увидел новую, изменившуюся Мэриан в двадцать втором веке, он не мог разобраться ни на земле, ни между звёзд, к тому же, Сара, видя растерянность Робина, просто толкнула его к ближайшей стенке. Кстати, в невесомости у них ни разу толком не получилось — это оказалось страшно неудобно. Зато прекрасно получалось в её каюте, нужно было только вовремя перестёгивать ремни.

Гуд попытался было заикнуться про женитьбу, хотя никаких особых чувств к «искусственной» женщине с иудейским именем и саксонской внешностью не испытывал. Тем более, что теми полупрозрачными тряпочками, какой хвастался Гай, они не пользовались, и вероятность появления ребёнка была неиллюзорной. Начинать свою жизнь на новом месте с рождения бастарда Робину почему-то показалось грехом. Но Сара в ответ рассмеялась и сообщила, что это только лёгкий перепих, чтобы скоротать время в полёте. А детей не будет — у неё имплант стоит. Он облегчённо выдохнул — общих тем для разговоров у них так и не обнаружилось, да и на жизнь они смотрели слишком по-разному. Впрочем, неизвестно как для остальных, а для Робина два месяца полёта скучными не были точно.

Свет стал чуть менее ярким, на стене перед сидящими возникло изображение зелёного леса, а перед ним появился док Джеффри, похудевший и заметно постаревший за время полёта. Два месяца назад на него свалилась забота о здоровье шестисот с лишним человек, и Робин слишком хорошо понимал, как это выматывает.

— Друзья, рад сообщить вам, что мы прибыли! И прибыли без потерь. Юкико удалось сохранить её ребёнка, хотя в репликаторе было бы безопаснее, — док кинул взгляд в сторону, где, видимо, сидели Росс со своей маленькой своенравной женой. — Из проб, привезённых сорок лет назад с этой планеты мы знаем, что здешняя жизнь развилась на основе углерода, клеточный состав очень похож на наш, а среди микроорганизмов особо болезнетворных не попалось, что, впрочем, ни о чём не говорит. Роботы снаружи уже взяли новые пробы воздуха, почвы и воды, но на полноценный анализ с выращиванием найденной микрофлоры потребуется почти месяц, а у нас нет столько ресурсов, да и держать вас запертыми в каютах в течение месяца я больше не смогу, увольте. Поэтому завтра… завтра, а не сегодня! Желающие смогут погулять вокруг корабля в пределах периметра, который роботы сейчас устанавливают. Как раз подоспеют первые результаты по пробам, поймём хоть, сколько обеззараживающих таблеток бросать в кружку воды.

После этого за спиной у Джеффри стали меняться картинки того мира, куда их занесла судьба и воля леди Дайны. Робин не сразу понял, почему люди будущего так радуются зелёным деревьям, лугам, горам и быстрым рекам, но по долетавшим фразам понял, что в мире, созданном Господом, воистину только Земля была его любимым детищем. Найти вторую планету с почти земным тяготением, кислородной атмосферой и развитой жизнью среди мириада пустых раскалённых или ледяных каменных шаров, было чудом, сравнимым с воскрешением Лазаря, если не ещё большим. А тут первый (и единственный удачный) полёт на многомернике, и корабль не только вернулся на Землю, но и привёз вести о второй Земле. По проложенному им пути и летел корабль Дайны Неклин, называвшийся коротко: «Надежда».

Пошли картинки животных, и люди немного сникли. «Динозавры», как назвал этих удивительных созданий сосед Робина. До Гуда не разу дошло, чем плохи эти самые «завры», пока он не увидел, как один из них объедает верхушку довольно высокого дерева. А потом на этого гиганта напала стая более мелких, удивительно прыгучих созданий, похожих на птиц, только с пастями, усеянными острыми треугольными зубами. Они налетели на гиганта одновременно с разных сторон. Он взмахнул хвостом, расплющив несколько о соседние деревья, только перья веером брызнули, потом мотнул головой на длинной шее, смахивая ещё пару со своей спины. Но нападавших было много, они двигались быстрее, а их зубы и когти постепенно прорезали толстую шкуру гиганта, и он упал, заливая песок ярко-алой, как у земных животных кровью. Женский голос предложил вывести детей, чтобы они не видели ужасной сцены, но «иновременщики» только переглянулись и пожали плечами. Можно подумать, ребятишки не видели, как собаки треплют падаль или как кошка давит крысу. А тут так наглядно показывают, что бывает с теми, кто уходит один в лес — никакой воспитатель лучше не расскажет.

Окон в «Надежде» на было, только экран в рубке, даже полюбоваться на новый мир люди не могли, а нетерпение и скука подталкивали к глупым ссорам, поэтому Гуд и его друзья разошлись спать пораньше. А сразу после завтрака осточертевшей кашей из тюбиков напросились в отряд разведки.

Воздух за пределами корабля буквально ударил по отвыкшему обонянию острыми и странными запахами, но люди быстро пришли в себя. Они обошли корабль по широкому кругу, следуя вдоль металлической сетки высотой в полтора человеческих роста. В одном месте на её верхний край пыталась усесться какая-то маленькая крылатая тварь, но едва коснувшись когтем, вспыхнула и свалилась на ту сторону комком горелого мяса. Робин понял, что означают слова «под током» и почему детям строго-настрого запретили подходить к ограде. 

В сетке была сделана дверь с ручкой, браться за которую было безопасно, и отряд вышел за пределы «периметра», как назвал ограду Кавендиш. Полковник придирчиво отбирал людей из множества добровольцев, и сейчас с ним рядом шагали Мэтт со Стивеном — обычные, не «искусственные» люди, Робин, Гай и Робин-второй из прошлого и две «искусственные» женщины — Юкико с любимым гранатомётом и высокая смуглая красавица с зелёными, как трава, глазами и снайперской винтовкой наперевес. Впрочем, остальные тоже были «вооружены до зубов», как выразился Мэтт.

Отряд двинулся на запад, чтобы низкое солнце не светило в глаза. Через два часа по плану был привал, затем смена направления на северное, и после ещё одного привала — возвращение. Лес, в который они углубились, был странным — ветви деревьев поросли иглами разных цветов и форм, а под ногами вместо привычной травы только тонкие хлысты хвощей да разлапистые листья папоротников, скрывавшие под собой поваленные полусгнившие стволы и выворотни.

Очень скоро отряд повёл Робин-другой — ему лучше всех удалось приспособиться к этому месту. Иногда Гуду даже казалось, что зеленоглазый тёзка вырос на этой земле — настолько легко и привычно он переставлял свои длинные ноги, ни разу не запнувшись и не угодив в яму. За ним тёмной тенью скользила смуглянка Трейси со снайперкой, следом шли Стивен с Мэттом, потом Росс, Гай, Юкико и сам Робин замыкающим. Потому что выяснилось, что три года лесной жизни — это вам не кот насрал. Он немногим хуже Робина-другого шёл по девственной земле, каким-то нутряным чутьём угадывая, куда ставить ногу и поминутно ловя норовящую свалиться в очередной овраг японку. Да ещё и успевал при этом слушать лес.

Звучало здесь тоже странно. Не было привычных птичьих трелей, шелеста запутавшегося в листве ветра, вскриков охотящихся или убегающих животных. Вместо этого был шорох осыпающихся игл, щелчки, визг и клёкот странных созданий, похожих одновременно на птиц и летучих мышей, которые сопровождали отряд, перепархивая между ветвями высоко вверху.

На поляну вышли после полудня, когда местное светило уже невозбранно просеивало лучи расплавленного золота сквозь хвою высоко вверху. Просвет между деревьями открыл почти круглую площадку, очищенную от папоротника, но засыпанную его высохшими листьями и уставленную высокими кочками. Поляна была бы идеальна для привала, если бы посреди неё не стояло одно из тех пернатых созданий, на охоту которых они все насмотрелись на стене столовой. В жизни завр оказался достаточно большим — выше человеческого роста, редкое жёсткое оперение покрывало почти всё его тело. Голыми были лишь маленькая головка, уродливые короткие передние лапы от запястий до изогнутых когтей и задние, мощные, сильные — от колен и ниже. Вернее, нужно было, наверное, говорить верхние и нижние конечности, потому, что животное не собиралось опускаться на четвереньки, а стояло вертикально.

 Ящер встопорщил перья, раскрыл свою усеянную зубами клиновидную пасть и угрожающе зашипел. Трейси моментально вскинула винтовку и выстрелила ему в голову. Пуля пробила ящеру верхнюю челюсть, в пасть хлынула кровь, но его это, похоже, не смутило. Он зашипел ещё громче и огромным прыжком приблизился к отряду сразу на пять ярдов. Дальше медлить было нельзя, полковник скомандовал: «Огонь». Стреляли все, но пули как будто не доставляли чудовищу особых неудобств, хотя его серо-чёрные перья во многих местах окрасились в ярко-алый. Граната Юкико снесла ему голову, но даже после этого ящер продолжал надвигаться на отряд, ритмично выплёскивая кровь из обрубка шеи. Все кинулись в рассыпную под прикрытие высоких кочек, а безголовое чудовище, сделав ещё несколько судорожных шагов, повалилось на ближайшую из них, у самой кромки леса. Оно снесло верхушку, обнажив серовато-бежевые округлые яйца размером с кулак Кавендиша, несколько раз дёрнуло мощными задними ногами и, наконец, затихло.

— Ну чисто курёнок у нерадивой кухарки, — в наступившей тишине раздался голос Робина-другого с противоположного конца поляны.

— Вообще-то, такие твари и есть предки наших птиц, — Кавендиш поменял рожок своего автомата, осмотрел бойцов и, видимо, остался доволен их состоянием после первого боя. — Насколько я помню, у динозавров было два мозга — один в голове, а второй в районе крестца. Так что не обязательно все заряды садить в голову или грудь. Хороший выстрел в задницу, по крайней мере, обездвижит тварь, а дальше с ней уже будет легче разобраться.

Робин слушал полковника, а сам присматривался к кочкам, усеивавшим поляну в полном беспорядке. И они ему очень не нравились.

— Сдаётся мне, все эти бугры тоже кладки, — он поскрёб подбородок. В полёте Гуд обзавёлся аккуратной мягкой бородкой, и после приземления, когда всем разрешили воспользоваться бритвами, избавляться от неё не спешил. — А ещё я что-то сомневаюсь, что одна-единственная курица, хоть и гигантская, могла отложить столько яиц. 

И словно в ответ на его слова лес вокруг наполнился шорохом, клёкотом и шипением. Отряд сгруппировался в центре поляны, ощетинившись стволами во все стороны. Собратья убитой «курицы» выскакивали с разных сторон, покрывая прыжками по пять, а то и по семь ярдов, свистели, шипели и визжали. Их встречали автоматные очереди и выстрелы гранатомётов. Даже Трейси переключила свою снайперку на стрельбу очередями и ловко перепиливала чудовищам длинные шеи. Безголовые создания явно не Божьего промысла беспорядочно метались по поляне, разоряя кладки и мешая стрелкам поражать ещё живые мишени.

Одному ящеру удалось прорваться в центр, где спина к спине стояли люди, и взмахом лапы вырвать из рук Гисборна автомат. Если учесть, что Гай не ворон ловил, а делал этим самым автоматом немалых размеров дыру в груди чудовища, его живучесть выходила за пределы всего, что мог представить себе Робин. К счастью, выстрел Стивена перебил ящеру ногу в районе бедра, и тот свалился на бок, продолжая хлопать челюстями и скрести землю когтями передних лап. Гай упал на колени и виброножом буквально отпилил ему голову.

В наступившей тишине Гуд оглядел отряд. Все были живы и, кажется, даже не ранены, но перепачканы кровью чудовищ и обсыпаны их перьями. Первым начал смеяться Робин-другой. Потом расхохоталась Юкико, глядя на перо, косо прилипшее к лысине Росса. Смех, как поветрие, побежал по отряду. Люди сгибались в хохоте, показывая друг на друга пальцами и пытаясь одновременно обирать с себя перья и сухие листья. Не смеялся только Гисборн, он так и не поднялся на ноги, только переменил позу и, сидя на корточках, ковырялся ножом в кожистой скорлупе яйца.

— Ничего в рот не тащить! — вопль полковника прозвучал одновременно с дёрнувшимся от хорошего глотка кадыком Гая.

От неожиданности тот сдавил в руке кожистую оболочку яйца, и его содержимое выплеснулось ему на лицо и шею. Гисборн со злостью отшвырнул яйцо и попытался оттереть липкую жижу рукавом, но возражать не решился, потому что Росс объяснил свой приказ:

— Здесь не просто чужой мир, ребята. Здесь всё другое, не земное. Мы не знаем, можно ли есть местную живность и растения, мы даже не проверили это на мышах. А вдруг их плоть ядовита? Хорошо, если всё закончится только поносом. Но может быть и что похуже. Поэтому всё, что считаете съедобным, тащите на «Надежду», к доку. Он сделает анализ и скажет, можно ли это употреблять в пищу. Кстати, Мэтт, возьми пару яиц, проверим заодно.

— Ну, эти проверять на мышах уже не надо — мы на Гае проверим, — заржал Мэтт, конопатины которого были скрыты под бурым слоем подсыхающей крови. — А если он к вечеру не загнётся, то что, возвращаться сюда за оставшимися яйцами?

— Не успеем, — Трейси указала стволом на крупную крысу, деловито пытающуюся откатить яйцо к краю поляны.

— Чёрт с вами, грузите всё, что сможете утащить, — скомандовал Кавендиш, и отряд кинулся к кладкам.

За два месяца пути каша из тюбиков успела не просто надоесть — люди были готовы голодать или жевать подмётки, только бы не её. Но надо было поддерживать силы, а в «протеиновом концентрате», как называл это месиво док, было всё, что нужно для жизни. Только вкуса не было.

Все набили рюкзаки, карманы, снятые и связанные рукавами куртки. Яйца походили не на птичьи, а на змеиные — их оболочка не билась, а прогибалась, что делало их более пригодными к транспортировке. Робин присматривал за Гаем, ожидая, что он повторит свой опыт, но тот, наверное, проникся речью Росса, и больше не делал попыток вскрыть кожистую скорлупу.

Идти дальше было нельзя — вдруг Гисборну стало бы худо, поэтому повернули назад, к лагерю. Но Гай чувствовал себя прекрасно, только потирал бритый подбородок, видимо белок яйца стягивал кожу.

— Ну и как они? — шёпотом поинтересовался Робин у спины впереди идущего Гисборна.

— Охренеть, как вкусно, — так же шёпотом отозвался Гай. А потом помолчал и добавил, — как те сорочьи яйца, помнишь?

Робин помнил. Это было ранним летом, последним безмятежным летом, когда ещё не вернулся отец Гая, а его мать и отец Робина скрывали свою любовь настолько тщательно, что дети ни о чём не подозревали и носились по полям и перелескам, не разбирая, какой семье они принадлежат. Шервуд тогда казался самым тёплым и добрым местом на земле, дарившим двум мальчишкам свои земляничные поляны, прозрачные ручьи и густые кусты, удобные для засад. В лето, закончившееся роковым выстрелом Робина.

Их встречали все жители «Надежды». Все шестьсот сорок человек сгрудились между воротами и боком опустившегося на вечную стоянку корабля. Знакомые, полузнакомые и совершенно чужие Робину люди приветствовали их, ахали и ужасались кровавым разводам на лицах, снимали со спин присохшие серые перья. Мэг протолкалась через толпу и кинулась на грудь Гаю, из всех сил обнимая его. Он сначала неловко отвёл руку с автоматом, но шедшая мимо Юкико взяла его оружие. Гисборн обнял тихонько всхлипывающую Мэг, поцеловал в тёмно-медную макушку, а потом прижался к ней щекой. От этой сцены вдруг повеяло такой нежностью, что гомон в толпе стих. Робин поглядел на обнимающихся Робина-другого и его Мэрион, на дока, проверяющего, все ли кости целы у Трейси, и у него защемило сердце. Но тут к нему подошёл Алан. Он крепко стиснул Робину руку и прошептал:

— Вы бы хоть эти переговорные коробки включили, что ли, сволочи! Шесть часов от вас ни слуху, ни духу. Мы тут чуть с ума не посходили от безделья и неизвестности.

Яйца положили в холодильник грузового отсека, а Гисборна — в изолятор под наблюдение дока Джеффри. Юкико, кстати, тоже попала к доку. Росс сказал, что у неё аллергия, что бы это ни значило, и что больше ей в лес соваться нельзя. Впрочем, на следующий день Гай и японка чувствовали себя отлично, и доктор Коллинз разрешил сделать омлет для всех. Это был настоящий пир — люди смаковали кусочки яичницы, как лучшее в мире лакомство, смеялись, танцевали на площадке перед кораблём, а Сара утащила Робина за ограду и завалила в прохладные заросли папоротника. Знание того, кто может шляться по этим пронизанным рассеянным светом зарослям, придавало близости особую остроту.

 


	13. Алан

Переходы из одного мира в другой, а потом сразу в третий и в четвёртый, для Алана происходили так быстро, что он не успевал не то, чтобы разобраться, но хотя бы приспособиться.  Вот он бежит по Шервуду, надеясь предупредить Робина и Гая об огромном отряде, идущем к Ноттингему, а в тот же день — уже в будущем встречает их, непривычно одетых и, кажется, потерянных в большом доме, где никто не ругается на Алана за его длинный нос и привычку совать его куда надо и не надо. Наоборот, ему улыбались, вкусно кормили, даже комнату выделили вначале, но потом переселили к Гаю вместе с Робином. Мэг оказалась жива и даже возвысилась до домоправительницы, а Мэриан, тоже живая, вдруг стала врагом. Потом была жуткая пальба из оружия будущего, и Алан тоже стрелял, это оказалось не сложнее, чем из лука. К счастью, враги были другие, не те, кто приходил с Мэриан, в неё бы он стрелять не смог.

Потом долгая дорога по красной пустыне. Алан старался не смотреть в окно — слишком быстро мимо мелькали столбы, от этого кружилась голова и бунтовал желудок. Потом полёт в летающем доме, который все называли кораблём, но на корабль он не походил совершенно. Было ужасно скучно, ведь не спать удавалось от силы час в сутки, а когда невысокий темноглазый лекарь разрешил бодрствовать по очереди, стало ещё хуже. Оказалось, что Алан плохо переносит невесомость, и все эти полёты по узким коридорам корабля, когда при любом неловком движении пол может превратиться в потолок, выматывали настолько, что притупляли даже природное любопытство.

И четвёртый мир — пронизанный солнцем хвойный лес, ветерок, несущий непривычные запахи и синеющие на горизонте таинственные горы. Алан решил было, что попал в рай. Правда, док перед выходом из корабля показывал какие-то смешные картинки со странными животными, но в доме Дайны тоже были движущиеся картинки, про которые Гисборн сказал, что это всё враньё для развлечения барышень. Поэтому Алан и не поверил, что за оградой может быть что-то опасное. Правда, выйти наружу у него не получилось — в разведотряд его не взяли, за изгородь попасть без ключа не удалось.

Ему пришлось изменить своё мнение об этом мире в тот момент, когда в ограду ввалились, довольно гогоча, разведчики, перемазанные засохшей кровью, с прилипшими кое-где перьями и лесной подстилкой. Не смеялся только Гай, которого док почему-то запер в своих лекарских комнатах. Алан потом выспросил у Робина про их поход. Гуд по обыкновению пытался скрыть подробности, но их с удовольствием рассказывали всем желающим Мэтт и Стивен.

Со следующего дня отряды на разведку уходили уже во все стороны от лагеря. Алан тоже несколько раз вступал в схватку с ящерами, это оказалось не так и страшно, надо только знать, куда стрелять. У разных чудовищ уязвимые места тоже разнились — кого-то можно было остановить только если перебить коленные суставы — крепкий череп не брали даже пули, а сердец вообще было несколько. Появились и первые потери — погиб один барон из пятнадцатого века и двое людей из этого времени. У барона осталась жена с маленькой дочкой. Она так плакала, что растопила бы и сердце того ящера, который разорвал бедного барона на части. Сердце Алана она точно тронула, он целый вечер её утешал, не сделав ни одной попытки залезть в вырез платья. 

Алан считал, что в лагере они защищены от любой опасности — наземные хищники не могут перебраться через ограду, таящую в себе молнии, а летающих сбивает стража, которая днём и ночью охраняет лагерь. Но оказалось, что в новом мире есть гиганты, которым и молнии годятся только шкуру почесать.

Это стадо вывалило, круша подлесок, ближе к вечеру. Оно шло, не обращая внимания на то, что находится у них под толстенными, похожими на колонны, ногами. Люди, как заворожённые, глядели на проходящих мимо чудовищ, пока одно из них не наступило на сетку. Синие молнии заструились вверх по огромной ноге, но бессильно погасли, а ящер уже сделал следующий шаг. Алан, отбежавший вместе с несколькими отдыхавшими после похода солдатами к кораблю, услышал за спиной отчаянный детский плач. Он развернулся и увидел, как на маленькую Сесилию, дочку недавно овдовевшей баронессы, надвигается серо-бурая громада. А потом он уже ничего не видел, кроме пыли, мелькающих перед глазами морщинистых колонн и золотистых кудряшек на макушке прижатой к груди девочки. Он метался между шагающих ног, уворачивался от мотыляющих с широким размахом кончиков хвостов-бичей и молился, молился, молился, чтобы слева, там, где стоял корабль и оцепеневшие в ужасе люди, появился, наконец, просвет.

Очнулся Э’Дейл судорожно втягивая в лёгкие пахнущий металлом и чем-то масляным воздух и ощущая спиной нагретый солнцем бок корабля. Сесси протянула руки к подбежавшей матери, попыталась вырваться. А баронесса леди Матильда целовала Алану щёки, обнимала его и что-то лепетала, но он не понимал — в голове ещё не прошёл звон от опускающихся на землю огромных ног.

После этого случая уже никто не был против того, чтобы взять Э’Дейла в свой отряд, но Алан предпочёл остаться с Гудом и Гисборном — с ними было привычнее, к тому же, он всегда знал, чего от них можно ожидать. И не прогадал — они входили в личный отряд полковника Кавендиша и частенько совершали долгие походы, разведывая новые места. Юкико отдала Гуду свой гранатомёт и взяла с него клятву заботиться о нём, как о собственном луке, а её место в отряде как раз и занял Э’Дейл. Они не раз вступали в перестрелки с зубастыми и когтистыми жителями этого мира, но всегда возвращались в полном составе — усталые, довольные, с кучей смешных баек и какой-нибудь вкуснятиной, вроде динозаврьего окорока, вяленого на дыме древовидного папоротника.

Проход стада диплодоков — так назывались чудовища, которые снесли ограду, — через территорию лагеря ясно показал, что на равнине оставаться опасно. К тому времени был уже собран вертолёт — та летающая хижина, на которой Алана и вывезли из Шервуда. Только на этом не было устройства, которое перенесло Алана из прошлого, а их всех — к другим звёздам. Люди называли его «многомерником» и пытались объяснить Алану, что время — это почти то же, что и пространство, и его можно как-то складывать, но Алан так ничего и не понял. К счастью, больше для этого «многомерника» не было магической пищи — горючего, и он уже ничего сложить не мог.

Полковник Росс слетал к виднеющимся на горизонте горам и выяснил, что склоны их достаточно круты, чтобы крупные динозавры не могли на них взобраться.  Там, конечно, есть мелкие, с человека ростом ящеры, но их можно разогнать или уничтожить, а растительность на склонах даже богаче, чем на равнине, и с ледников, покрывающих вершины, бежит много ручьёв. И он там видел цветы. Алан не понял, почему все так обрадовались цветам, неужели в мире будущего люди стали настолько сентиментальны. Впрочем, у леди Дайны было много цветов в саду и в доме, может, они действительно без них жить не могут.

Алан попал в первую партию переселенцев вместе с Гудом и Гисборном и ещё многими людьми из прошлых времён. Леди Дайна решила, что «иновременщики» легче приспособятся на новом месте и не будут устраивать драму из-за отсутствия горячей воды в кране, да и собственно самого крана тоже. Э’Дейл был с ней полностью согласен — он до сих пор не мог понять, откуда берётся вода в этом самом кране, а те, кого он спрашивал об этом, только смеялись и советовали не знать и дальше. Нет, он видел, как в какую-то ёмкость наливали воду, но её явно было недостаточно. А ещё он постоянно слышал слово «рециркуляция», и вот тут-то и наступал конец объяснений. Поэтому Алан подозревал, что вода из ручья будет получше, чем из крана.

Их отряд высадили на голом каменном козырьке. Вниз расстилался склон, заросший высокими кустами с большими гроздьями увядающих белых цветов. Вверх тянулась серая осыпь, а ещё выше снова зеленели кусты, но до них пока было не добраться. Козырёк длился вправо и влево, насколько хватало глаз, через него переливались ручьи, исчезая в зарослях. Пилоты вертолета помогли установить палатку, а потом улетели за новой партией переселенцев. Лететь было далеко, за световой день — так смешно эти люди называли время от восхода до заката — можно было перевезти только три партии по восемь человек.

После того, как перевезут «иновременщиков», оставшиеся начнут разбирать «Надежду», ведь больше она не сможет взлететь. Зато из её материала можно будет строить жильё и другие помещения. Алан не очень хорошо понял, что это будут за другие помещения, ведь в этом мире полно леса и камня — строй — не хочу, но док Джеффри так воодушевлённо говорил об этих «цехах», что Алан решил, что он лучше знает. А потом он увидел, как леди Дайна проводит рукой по металлической стене коридора и разговаривает с кораблём, почему-то называя его отцом. Э’Дейл решил, что это не его дело и скрылся в своей каюте.

Жизнь на козырьке уже больше походила на привычный Алану уклад — здесь нужно было таскать воду и разводить костёр, ходить на охоту и собирать толстые побеги суставчатой травы, похожей, скорее, на деревья. Из щебня осыпи получались неплохие хижины, хотя жить в них можно было только до холодов. Росс сказал, что холодов здесь быть не должно, зимой только дожди будут идти чаще, но Алан этому не верил. Он знал, что в Святой Земле не бывает зимы, но там и лесов таких не бывает. А раз есть лес — должна быть и зима, надо же когда-то пускать валежник на дрова.

Его друзья-покровители, единственные, с кем Алан мог нормально поговорить, отдалились друг от друга. Гай с Мэг оборудовали для жилья небольшую пещеру по центру козырька, который так и назвали — Уступ, а Робин ушёл вниз по склону почти до самого подножия. Алан тоже остался на Уступе — он видел, что на душе у Гуда очень муторно и любое общество будет для него в тягость. Робин сам заложил фундамент своего дома, такого же небольшого, как в Локсли. Однажды его посетила фигуристая девица из людей будущего, переночевала с ним под навесом и вернулась на «Надежду». А после этого все, кто был на козырьке, бросили свои дела и за день возвели для Робина дом. Брёвна для балок и доски на крышу ему Стивен привозил на вертолёте. Алан облегчённо вздохнул, видя, что Гуд явно воспрял духом и по привычке командовал всеми, кто не успел убежать.

Впрочем, у людей, окружавших Алана, были какие-то странные понятия о старшинстве и благородстве — они с удовольствием подчинялись там, где имели мало знаний и умений, но решительно и твёрдо пресекали любые попытки командовать ими в тех областях, в которых считали себя более знающими. Как-то даже Алану удалось покомандовать отрядом охотников, но быть командиром оказалось вовсе не так приятно, как он думал раньше. Поэтому Алан остался с Гаем. В том числе и потому, что рядом с ним была Мэг. Она не только умудрялась накормить всех, кто обживал Уступ, она, казалось, ещё и освещала всё своей ясной улыбкой. По крайней мере, Гисборн оттаивал на глазах.

Алан помнил своего начальника-друга мрачным, неразговорчивым типом, который привык видеть подвох в любых словах и действиях. А этой рыжей девчонке он явно доверял. Лицезреть доверяющего кому-то сэра Гая было поистине удивительно. Разве что ещё удивительнее было видеть сэра Гая улыбающимся. Мало того — он хохотал во всё горло, когда они с Мэг о чём-то повздорили, и она набросилась на него с кулаками. А потом Алан тихонько ушёл к трудолюбиво обживавшим Уступ поселенцам, потому, что из папоротников, куда Мэг уронила сэра Гая, кажется, донёсся звук поцелуя.

А потом приехала леди Матильда с Сесилией, и уже Алану всем миром помогали возводить дом в уютной пустой долинке, спускающейся к Уступу. Э’Дейл так и не понял, как возможно такое, чтобы земля была, а травы на ней не было, но леди Дайна прислала семена, и Алан посеял их, не дожидаясь подходящего сезона — местное солнце грело гораздо сильнее, чем в родной Англии, и он поверил доку, что зимы здесь не бывает. А валежник они будут жечь в камине для уюта и для приготовления жаркого из завров. То, что его ждут в его собственном доме, для него накрывают стол и расстилают постель, наполняло сердце Алана странным теплом. Ради них, ради ребёнка, который рос в чреве Матильды, — док сказал, что у них будет мальчик, — Алан был готов свернуть горы и даже почти не заметил, как на горизонте перестал блестеть серебряный нос «Надежды», как увеличилось, а потом уменьшилось население их карниза. Люди расселялись по новому миру, названному ими Авалон.


	14. Гай

Местному светилу Гелиосу, которое, на взгляд Гая, ничем не отличалось от оставшегося в неведомой дали Солнца, оставалось ещё пара часов до появления. Гисборн вышел на балкон, вынесенный далеко за пределы его пещерного дома. Целая терраса, уставленная Мэг кадками с привезёнными с Земли цветами и плодовыми растениями, с затерявшимися между ними уютными лежанками, креслами и ручейком, текущим по специально выложенному разноцветными камешками ложу. В такие часы Гай любил вспоминать Англию и то, как он из кожи лез вон, выполняя глупые и жестокие поручения Вейзи и короля Джона в надежде, что те отблагодарят его, подарив захудалую деревеньку с сотней измученных голодом и тяжёлым трудом крестьян.

А здесь… Всё, что охватывал взгляд на западе и востоке, широкая полоса горного склона, обращённого на север — это всё была его земля.  Тысячи акров, из них только шестая часть обрабатывается — на большее не хватает рабочих рук — крестьян в этом мире просто нет. Впрочем, это не страшно — подрастают дети, а леди Дайна с друзьями там, за горным хребтом, делает на своём заводе новые механизмы, которые помогут освоить всё. Правда, оставлять этот надел придётся дочери — сын бредит другой землёй. Когда на первую годовщину прилёта, названную Днём «Надежды», леди Дайна предложила всем желающим взять себе любые открытые за год земли, Гисборну понравился остров далеко на юге. Размером и очертаниями он походил на Британию, оставленную в прошлом и в другом мире, и Гай записал его за собой. Там было гораздо прохладнее, чем здесь, рядом с местом приземления, на юге острова зимой даже выпадал снег, но, судя по снимкам со спутников, это была прекрасная страна. К тому же, по этим же снимкам геолог МакАлистер понял, что в недрах острова запрятаны какие-то неведомые богатства, от которых у Роджера почти наяву слюни потекли. Вот только добраться до неё при жизни Гай не надеялся, но твёрдо верил, что сын это сможет — настойчивостью Роджер пошёл в Мэг.

Впрочем, ему и здесь хватало забот. Завтра наступит день сбора лепестков, первый из четырёх безумных дней — когда на помощь ему придёт почти вся планета от мала до велика. За два коротких часа от рассвета до восхода нужно будет пройти всю плантацию рассветных цветов и обрезать с каждого соцветия четыре верхних. Обрезать аккуратно, чтобы ни тычинки, ни пестик не попали в корзину. А послезавтра — четыре следующих. На следующее утро — три, и потом тоже три. Нижние цветы не срезали — они разворачивали два своих мясистых лепестка от первого луча солнца, попавшего на них. Как две белоснежные ладони раскрывались, предъявляя миру золотую, истекающую пыльцой и нектаром серединку. Плантация наполнялась гудением местных, тяжёлых и неповоротливых шмелей и мелких пчёл, привезённых с Земли, из неведомой Гаю Сайберии. С момента раскрытия лепестки стремительно грубели и набирали горечь, использовать их было нельзя. А через девяносто дней на месте трёх последних цветков (и большинства обрезанных) поспевали мясистые горьковатые ягоды. Учёные за хребтом бились над тем, чтобы сделать эти ягоды повкуснее, но у них пока получалось не очень, а Гай и не стремился их использовать. В дни созревания ягод его плантацию наполняли мелкие крылатые динозавры, а-птериксы, как назвала их Юкико. Они галдели, дрались, немного ломали ветки — не без этого. Но зато бесплатно удобряли плантацию и уничтожали расплодившихся за лето змей, слизняков и прочую мелкую живность.

Правда, Гай подумывал о том, чтобы следующие делянки засаживать так, чтобы цветы расцветали в разное время. Или хотя бы два-три раза за местный длинный, пятнадцатимесячный год. Гисборн никогда не думал, что месяцы, дни, недели — всё это и на Земле было придумано и рассчитано людьми. И что какие-то римские императоры запросто, по собственной прихоти, добавляли и отнимали дни в месяцах. В этом мире не было Луны, не к чему было привязывать начало и конец недели, месяца, года. Поэтому началом года решили считать самые короткие, холодные и дождливые дни — их оказалось аж четыре, не входящих ни в один месяц и ставших временем праздника в долине за горами. Вечное новолуние в небе нервировало первые годы. Зато здесь было такое немыслимое количество звёзд, что по ночам вполне можно было обходиться без фонаря. Сутки тоже были немного длиннее, и это оказалось даже удобнее, чем на Земле. Год поделили на пятнадцать тридцатидневных месяцев, которым присвоили неуклюжие латинские названия, но Гай их называл по-земному, только к некоторым весенним и летним добавлял номера. Сейчас, например, заканчивался второй май, а с завтрашнего дня начинался первый июнь.

В первый день июня десятки людей выйдут на его плантацию, чтобы безо всякой платы помочь ему с урожаем. И это тоже отличалось от привычного порядка, но Гай не возражал. Лепестки пойдут в давильные чаны, вглубь горы, состоящей, как пчелиные соты, из пещер — больших и маленьких. Там Гисборн разместил свою винокурню — давильню с водяным прессом, бродильные чаны и винные погреба с бочками, выдолбленными из разных сортов древовидных папоротников. Ближе к поверхности Мэг оборудовала несколько соединённых вместе пещер в уютное гнёздышко, люди помогли достроить стены, где их не хватало, и убрать скальные перегородки там, где они были лишние. В этом доме никогда не было жарко, хотя и холодно в нём тоже не было — при желании всегда можно было затопить камин, благо, хвороста с плантации было достаточно.

Гисборн хотел было назвать свою землю Ноттингемом, но Гай Хантингтон успел раньше, теперь Ноттингем был с другой стороны горного хребта, куда и переселилось подавляющее большинство беглецов с Земли. По эту сторону, практически на границе обжитых земель остались только Гай с Мэг, Алан с Матильдой и Робин Локсли. Гай взял себе землю от Уступа, делящего горный склон пополам, до подножия, Э’Дейл от Уступа до вершин, а Робин остался у подножия, благоразумно разместив свой дом на крутом взгорке. В общем-то, Гуду принадлежала вся земля к северу от хребта, просто он пока сам не определился, где же заканчивается его Локсли — никто не сомневался, что назовёт он её именно так.

Уступ, след давнего катаклизма, не принадлежал никому — на нём построили школу для старших классов, дома учителей, колледжи для учеников, бассейн и спортивный зал. Гай поначалу не мог понять, что это такое — спорт, но потом пристрастился вечерами играть с учителями и Аланом в баскетбол. Гуд тоже иногда к ним присоединялся, хотя для этого ему приходилось преодолевать четыре мили горного склона и ещё две по Уступу. Недавно он впервые приехал на игру на своём четырёхметровом «мерине» Блэки, и Росс долго подшучивал над лентяем, который ради того, чтобы ноги не утруждать, научил игуанодона карабкаться по скалам.

Сейчас дом Кавендишей пустовал — Юкико увезли удалять имплант, и Росс с детьми поехал с нею. С учениками остались всего трое учителей — принимать экзамены и дожидаться родителей, которые по извилистой пещерной дороге под хребтом приедут забирать своих отпрысков на каникулы. Все они — ученики, учителя, успевшие добраться родители, — завтра до рассвета вооружатся специальными секаторами и пойдут вдоль рядов рассветных цветов. А потом их нужно будет накормить, устроить отдыхать. На четыре дня пограничное поселение превратится в шумный городок, полный смеха и радостных восклицаний. На последний вечер жена запланировала карнавал, и Гай с удовольствием наблюдал за её суетой.

Ему нравилась такая Мэг — сосредоточенная, энергичная, с блокнотом и карандашом, куда она что-то записывала, сдувая со лба непокорный медный локон. Нравилась радостная Мэг, с удовольствием наблюдающая, как орда сборщиков лепестков поглощает её многочисленные яства — один-единственный муж и двое детей не давали её кулинарному таланту развернуться в полной мере. Нравилась Мэг яростная, с раскрасневшимися щеками и глазами, потемневшими до грозовой синевы от ревности. Не то, чтобы Гая так уж тянуло изменять жене или он не мог устоять перед любой появившейся на горизонте юбкой, но его редкие походы налево в дни сбора лепестков помогали ему увериться, что до старости ещё далеко, а его жена по-прежнему самая красивая и горячая женщина этой земли. Но пока Мэг ещё оставалось два часа самого сладкого предутреннего сна. А Гаю часто не спалось накануне сбора. Он не знал волнение ли это или всё же сказываются прожитые годы. Пятьдесят — увы, не тридцать. И хотя он по-прежнему чувствовал себя молодым и полным сил, что намеревался доказать себе в очередной раз, спать почему-то стал меньше.

Гай поднял голову и вгляделся в пустошь, где сквозь предутреннюю дымку едва угадывалось чёрное выжженное пятно места приземления. Три года назад Земля вдруг вспомнила про своих беглецов. Но на этот раз прилетели какие-то неведомые «русские». Гай не помнил в своём времени ни такого народа, ни такой страны, но за тысячелетие там изменилось очень многое, разве что люди остались прежними, что снаружи, что внутри. Русские сели ровно на то место, где стояла «Надежда», и вели дела с леди Дайной Хантингтон. Они посетили винокурню Гая, попробовали сок рассветных цветов и бурно выразили восторг на английском с неприятным металлическим акцентом. Они были как-то медленно-напористы, и Гай сам не понял, как заключил с ними договор практически на весь урожай будущего года. Ровно через земной год они снова прилетели, привезли какие-то механизмы для заводов леди Дайны. Деньги на Авалоне пока были не в ходу, и Гисборн за урожай вина получил два лёгких трактора с двигателями на спирту, с которыми возился его сын Роджер. Небольшие машинки на широких колёсах, которые почти не продавливали почву, ведь она на склоне и так еле держалась, сильно облегчили их труд. Да и в школу за две мили (три километра — перевёл Гай для тренировки) на тракторе ездить было удобнее. Тем более, что с прошлого года туда пошла и Гислейн, которой тогда как раз исполнилось одиннадцать.

Теперь Гай всерьёз подумывал о расширении плантации, благо, места было вдоволь. Место было, а вот рук для сбора лепестков — нет. Если бы леди Дайна придумала такой секатор, который мог сам, без помощи человека, так же точно и бережно срезать лепестки, не допуская попадания в корзину горьких тычинок, Гисборн бы, наверное, каждый год присылал ей бочку вина нового урожая. Нет, две бочки, решил Гай.


	15. Гай

Гисборн бросил последний взгляд на плантацию, и застыл на месте. Вон то белое пятно — его не должно быть между кустами с тёмными, почти чёрными листьями. Он бесшумно прошёл через спящий дом, пересёк Уступ и скользнул в прохладный полумрак плантации, прислушиваясь к чужаку. Тот не двигался с места, только спокойно дышал и чем-то легонько поскрипывал. Гай вышел из кустов прямо за спиной нарушителя, и едва не чертыхнулся от разочарования. Как он мог забыть о гостье? Джулия Мюррей, биолог, журналист и какая-то там активистка, прилетевшая изучать новый мир.

Неделю назад, в свой третий прилёт русские привезли с собой эту особу, оставили её у леди Дайны, а она вчера заявилась сюда, чтобы наблюдать за сбором лепестков. И вот теперь глядела на него снизу вверх перепуганными серо-голубыми глазами, едва удерживаясь на шатком раскладном стульчике и прижимая к груди блокнот.

— Прошу прощения, мисс Мюррей, я не хотел вас напугать, — склонил голову Гай.

Хотя чего греха таить — именно напугать непрошенного гостя он и намеревался. Уже семнадцать лет у Гисборна не было врагов среди людей, но недоверие к незнакомцам и желание контролировать на своей земле всё и вся оказались неистребимы.

— Это вы меня извините, — женщина успокоилась, заправила за ухо светло-каштановый локон и улыбнулась. — Я никак не могу привыкнуть к вашим двадцатишестичасовым суткам. В шесть вечера я уже варёная курица, зато в три утра сна ни в одном глазу. 

А девица-то ничего, машинально отметил Гай. Высокая, фигуристая, хотя и слишком худощава на его вкус. Пышные волосы собраны в мягкий узел на затылке, но из него выбралось уже столько кудряшек, что считать это причёской не получится. Глубоко посаженные серые глаза глядят внимательно и доброжелательно — никто из «иновременщиков» за много лет не научился так смотреть, а вот знакомые Гисборна из этого времени, имеют точно такой доверчивый взгляд. Аккуратный, хотя и отнюдь не короткий нос, острые скулы, тонкие, немного слишком тонкие губы, но правильной формы — к ним невольно тянешься попробовать на вкус. Гисборн моргнул и решил не гнать коней, тем более, что их он ещё не завёл.

— Ничего, это дело привычки. Вы рисуете? Не покажете работу?

— Это всего лишь набросок бутонов и листьев, — Джулия смутилась, на скулах выступили пятна слабого румянца. Кожа у неё была такой же белой, как у Мэг, и Гай быстро облизнул губы.

Она развернула блокнот рисунком к нему. Действительно, ничего особенного — карандашный набросок.

— Очень красиво, — фальшиво похвалил Гай и, видя, как румянец перетекает на нежную шею, решил развить успех. — Вы настоящий художник — вам удалось передать сон цветков перед восходом солнца.

— Вы расточаете незаслуженные комплименты, мистер Гисборн. Неужели вам что-то от меня нужно?

Гай испугался — как бы рыбка не сорвалась.

— Ну что вы! Может, всё дело в том, что я ничего не понимаю в искусстве, особенно современном. Или в этом сиреневом свете перед восходом солнца? — он попытался поймать её взгляд, и удовлетворённо выдохнул, заметив трепетание длинных, почти прозрачных, не тронутых краской ресниц. — Вообще-то, «мистер Гисборн» говорить неправильно. Верно будет сэр Гай, но для вас — просто Гай, мисс Мюррей.

— Джулия, — она снова улыбнулась. — Я правильно поняла, рассветные цветы — эндемик Авалона, Гай?

Гисборн знал значение слова «эндемик», Юкико объяснила, поэтому он обрадовался пути, на который свернул разговор. Нет вернее способа затащить в постель девицу, чем затеять с ней беседу о птичках и цветочках.

— Да, на Земле такого растения нет. Ближайший его родственник — жасмин, но из него вина не изготовить.

— Так прекрасно, что вы сохраняете эндемичные виды! Я была в Ноттингеме, это какой-то ужас.

Джулия вскочила со стула и стояла напротив Гая, прижав блокнот к волнующейся груди. Гисборн бы предпочёл, чтобы она не загораживала обзор посторонними предметами, но и вид её сверкающих глаз, раскрасневшихся скул и трепещущего горла, был достаточно соблазнителен.

— Они уничтожили всех ящеров в долине! Даже не подумали, что какие-то из них могут дать ответы на загадки земной эволюции!

Про динозавров, местных и земных, Юкико могла трещать, не затыкаясь часами, так что теперь Гисборн чувствовал себя уверенно в теме ящеров древних и современных.

— Вообще-то, местные ящеры отличаются от тех, что жили на Земле. Мы давали им названия, руководствуясь внешним сходством и перед нашими нужно ставить приставку «а», что означает «авалонский». Например, у земных игуанодонов строение задних стоп было совсем иным, чем у наших а-игуанодонов. И не сказал бы, что мы виновны в том, что некоторые динозавры исчезают с лица Авалона. Вон а-диплодоков уже лет пять не видно, а мы этих гигантов и пальцем не трогали. Тронешь такую махину, как же. Похоже, они просто сожрали в этих землях всё, что могли, а их детёнышей, наверное, пожирают хищники. И ещё, мы здесь на границе юрского и мелового периодов. Одни виды динозавров вымирают, а на смену им приходят другие, более приспособленные и совершенные, это естественный процесс.

— Ещё бы динозавры не вымирали, если им приходится питаться новой, непривычной пищей, ведь в долине Ноттингема землю засеяли злаками! Это недопустимо! Семена разносятся птериксами и заражают всё большие территории, вытесняя местную растительность. Идёт неконтролируемая экспансия земной флоры. А варварское отношение к местной фауне! Несчастные летающие ящеры отстреливаются, стоит им пересечь границу горного хребта! Как хорошо, что вы, Гай, понимаете ценность аборигенных видов! Вот эта трава — она же не просто так растёт — она скрепляет почву и препятствует её размыванию!

— Да, вы правы, — ошалело кивнул Гай, не понявший причину возмущения Джулии. — В первые годы я сильно намучился, пока не выпросил у дока семена газонной травы. Теперь уж если посадил куст, то уверен, что его не смоет первым же дождём, и что дождусь с него урожая.

— То есть, эта трава — земная? — с ужасом посмотрела себе под ноги Джулия.

— Ну да, — Гай всё ещё не понимал, что в ней плохого. — Лучшая английская полевица. Здесь же кроме хвощей и папоротника только бамбук растёт в той заболоченной лощине, а с одних папоротниковых и бамбуковых побегов сыт не будешь. Робин Локсли вон ещё пятнадцать лет назад посадил целое поле тыквы. Его игуанодоны эту тыкву жрут, а потом её семена вместе с удобрениями разносят по всей равнине. Теперь там всё до самого места приземления ею заросло, а, может, и дальше. И красиво, и игуанодонам тыква нравится — они с неё ещё быстрее растут. Они, хоть и ящеры, а быстро сообразили, что спелые тыквы слаще. Их теперь и пасти не надо — сами за оранжевым цветом кочуют.

— Но ведь вы всё меняете… Из-за вас могут исчезнуть уникальные виды растений и животных…

— Мисс, а без этих трав, без пшеницы и этой вашей картошки могли исчезнуть мы.  Здесь нечего было бы есть, кроме динозавров да побегов бамбука.

Желание залезть в брюки стоящей напротив женщине куда-то бесследно испарилось. Вместо него в душе Гая шевельнулся червячок предчувствия чего-то дурного. Перед внутренним взором промелькнули золотые волосы и песочное платье Мэриан, зловеще блеснуло в памяти широкое кольцо на её пальце.

— Но как же вы летели? Я думала, вы взяли с собой запас земной пищи, достаточный для того, чтобы продержаться до перехода на питание местными растениями…

— Как летели? Кашей протеиновой питались. А от неё в первый же день завыть хочется, не то, что через два месяца. Да и её было мало, едва хватало, чтобы раз в день перекусить.

— Какой ужас, — Джулия прижала ладони к щекам. — Я немедленно по прилёту домой подам жалобу в Агентство астронавтики. Так бездарно организовать первый массовый перелёт, подвергнуть опасности тех людей, кто улетел завоёвывать для Америки новые территории…

— Для кого завоёвывать? — Гай подобрался и едва сдерживался от того, чтобы схватить собеседницу за тощие плечи и начать трясти, пока она не скажет всё, что знает об их полёте.

— Для нашей страны, Америки, — растерянность в её серых глазах грозила выплеснуться наружу и затопить весь склон.

— Америка не моя страна, мисс Мюррей. Я был англичанином. А теперь я авалонец. И я не собираюсь отдавать свою землю людям, которые стреляли в меня только за то, что я родился не в то время.

Джулия опустилась на стул и выставила вперёд руку, как будто защищалась.

— Это какая-то путаница. Мы с вами что-то неправильно понимаем в словах друг друга. Нам говорили, что семнадцать лет назад нашим Агентством астронавтики был организован первый межзвёздный перелёт для колонизации и присоединения этой планеты. Были вгроханы огромные ресурсы налогоплательщиков, и поэтому повторить беспрецедентный полёт пока не удаётся. Но ваша планета, Новая Америка, официально признана пятьдесят пятым штатом США. А что по этому поводу думаете вы, сэр Гай?

И Гисборн рассказал всё, начиная с того момента, как его вытащили из подвала Ноттингема до взлёта «Надежды». Про построенный на деньги одного человека космический корабль. Про пикеты с требованием убираться в ад. Про нападение бандитов, которое они отбивали всю ночь, а им на помощь никто не пришёл. Про полицию, которая пыталась их разоружить, чтобы на следующую ночь бандиты точно их захватили, но у тех, видимо, было что-то не готово. Про нападение средь бела дня, когда в пустыне шёл бой и на дороге рвались бомбы, и опять ни полиция, ни армия не сделали ни одной попытки хотя бы выяснить, что случилось. Про дикую спешку и просто сказочное везение, которые помогли им убежать с Земли, превратившейся из уютного дома в смертельную ловушку.

— Это ужасно, — по щекам Джулии струились слёзы, но она их не замечала. — У меня нет причин не верить вам. Тем более, что ваши слова подтверждаются теми моментами, которые не укладывались в картину, что я нарисовала себе, когда собиралась сюда. И русские что-то такое говорили, но я им не верила, думала пропаганда. И, боже, теперь я понимаю, как невежественно вела себя с леди Дайной и мистером Коллинзом!

— Мисс Мюррей, Джулия, не стоит так расстраиваться.

Гай не привык успокаивать рыдающих женщин. Лучше бы она, как Мэг, кинулась на него с кулаками. Вытерпеть пару слабых тычков, а потом загладить вину в постели легче, чем чувствовать оглушающую беспомощность и неспособность унять такое искреннее горе.

— Простите, сэр Гай, — усилие, с которым Джулия пыталась справиться со своими слезами, можно было, наверное, потрогать руками. — Я лучше пойду в свою комнату — мне надо подумать. Не провожайте меня.

Она резко встала и пошла вверх по склону, уронив на траву свои блокнот и карандаш. Гай забрал её вещи, сложил стул и, немного подождав, двинулся следом. Ему не нравилось то, что вытекало из рассказа мисс Мюррей. Как ни изменился мир, а люди остались прежними. И если они объявили что-то своим, то непременно за ним явятся. Нужно будет сообщить об этом разговоре Гаю Хантингтону, но попозже — вытаскивать тёзку со скверным характером из тёплой супружеской постели было неразумно.


	16. Гай

В отличие от Мэриан и Изабеллы, выпивавших за всё утро только стакан воды, Мэг была уверена, что завтрак должен быть сытным и горячим. И в этом вопросе Гай поддерживал её целиком и полностью. Поэтому услышав из кухни запах яичницы с кусочками копчёного мяса, он на время выкинул из головы проблемы Джулии и её страны, и ускорил шаг. Яйцами от настоящих земных кур их снабжал Алан, так же, как мёдом, молоком и овощами. Его баронесса оказалась такой же крестьянской дочкой, как и Мэг, и Э’Дейлы развернули на склонах огороды, а излишки своей продукции засаливали и морозили, благо от их дома до ледника был протянут фуникулёр.

Семейство уже сидело за столом. Роджер уписывал яичницу за обе щеки, а Гислейн вяло ковырялась в тарелке. Гай в очередной раз поразился, как сильно его дочь напоминает ему Изабеллу в этом же возрасте.

— Ну что, Роджер, сегодня последний экзамен? Чем думаешь заняться на каникулах?

Гая не покидала надежда, что сын заинтересуется виноделием, но она в очередной раз потерпела крах.

— Мистер МакАлистер обещал провести семинар по стратиграфии на примере нашего Уступа. А потом он собирается в экспедицию на север. Можно, я поеду с ним?

Гисборн печально вздохнул. Увы, в руки не любящего и не интересующегося такое тонкое искусство, как виноделие, передавать нельзя — загубит. А с геологией, может, и выгорит что. Росс говорил, это самая нужная наука для Авалона.

— Посмотрим, как сдашь последний экзамен, — проявить строгость никогда не лишне.

— История, — скривился сын и стал до смешного похож на свою мать. — Зачем геологу история?

— Зачем тебе история ты поинтересуешься у мистера Кавендиша, который постоянно каких-то военных цитирует, — ответил Гай, а про себя подумал: «И мне потом перескажешь, а то я до сих пор не понимаю, кому она вообще нужна».

— Генерал до сих пор в Ноттингеме. Говорят, имплант извлекли, но как прошла операция пока неясно, Юкико всё ещё на аппаратах.

Гай не стал поправлять сына. Всё равно полковника, который, по сути, стал главнокомандующим несуществующими войсками планеты, даже взрослые называли генералом, а о здоровье его жены, умной, доброй и энергичной Юкико, переживали все, от мала до велика.

— А у кого мне поинтересоваться, зачем фермеру литература? — Гислейн отодвинула тарелку с перебуровленной яичницей и, сделав хороший глоток сока, продолжила: — Это же не палеобиология или экономика, кому вообще могут понадобиться эти стишки-цветочки-вздохи? Кроме Роджера, который как увидит Элдред, так только дурацкими рифмами и разговаривает.

Роджер покраснел, как вареный трилобит и попытался дать сестре подзатыльник, но она увернулась и показала брату синий, выкрашенный черничным соком язык.

Гай усадил дочь на место, переглянулся с Мэг, и она осторожно спросила Гислейн:

— Может, она нужна тем, кто выращивает эти самые цветы и делает вино, которое пробуждает в душе поэзию?

— Мама, но я же не вином буду заниматься. Мне гораздо важнее знать, чем могут заболеть игуанодоны, если нажрутся не тех цветочков, и как их лечить.

— Гислейн, при чём здесь игуанодоны? — не выдержал Гай.

— Как при чём? Через шесть лет я выйду замуж за Малкольма Локсли, я же должна знать, как вести его хозяйство, — как ни в чём не бывало сообщила увлечённая соком дочь.

— О как, — брови Мэг поползли вверх. У Гая просто отнялся язык, и он молча позволил жене продолжать столь занимательную беседу. — А Малкольм о твоих планах знает?

— Ему пока рано. Пусть погуляет, перебесится. Как раз нагуляется, пока я вырасту, — Гай смотрел на свою двенадцатилетнюю дочь, и поражался, насколько она внешне похожа на погибшую в далёком двенадцатом веке Изабеллу — те же чёрные локоны, синие глаза, нежная кожа, чуть презрительное выражение кукольного личика. И насколько её взгляд на мир отличается от мечтаний его бедной сестры.

— А не боишься, что он встретит другую и женится? — Мэг искренне забавлялась беседой. И правда, наблюдать за девочкой, которая пила черничный сок, болтая ногами, и рассуждала о планах на замужество и управление хозяйством, было уморительно.

— Мама, ты правда думаешь, что я позволю ему это? Я ведь твоя дочь!

Тут рассмеялись уже все трое слушателей, а обиженная Гислейн убежала собирать конспекты, чтобы пролистать последний раз по дороге.

На улице завёлся и стих вдалеке мотор трактора, Мэг убирала со стола, а Гай лениво наблюдал за её ловкими движениями и ладной гибкой фигурой.

— Гай, ты тоже думаешь, что я тебя на себе женила? — вдруг как-то осторожно спросила Мэг.

Гисборн хмыкнул.

— Попробовала бы ты, если бы я сам этого не хотел. Между прочим, тебе ещё семнадцати не было, когда я решил, что ты будешь моей и только моей. Мне оставалось только подождать, пока ты подрастёшь и избавишься от своей детской восторженности.

Он обхватил жену за талию и усадил к себе на колени.

— Я вот тут подумал, что нам срочно нужен третий ребёнок. Эти двое совершенно не заинтересованы в виноделии.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — в глазах развернувшейся к нему Мэг запрыгали озорные синие чертенята.

— У мадам имеются возражения?

Шестнадцать лет назад, когда они зачали Роджера, доктор Коллинз сразу предложил им воспользоваться репликатором, но и Гай, и Мэг не могли доверить какой-то железной банке своего ребёнка. Мэг девять месяцев вынашивала сына, попутно мотая нервы Гаю внезапными капризами и скандалами на пустом месте, постоянной тошнотой, жалобами на боли в спине, голове и опухших ногах. А после родов заявила, что с неё довольно, больше — никогда. Но через два года они задумались о втором ребёнке, вот только Мэг хотела воспользоваться репликатором, а Гай по-прежнему настаивал на нормальных, естественных родах. Она была уже на втором месяце, когда они разругались так, что Гай хлопнул дверью и пошёл ночевать к Гуду. Четыре мили в темноте по крутому склону под проливным зимним дождём и удар в челюсть от Робина, когда тот узнал причину ссоры. Гай до сих пор в задумчивости машинально касался тех мест, куда док втыкал спицы, которые скрепляли сломанную кость. Робин кулаком и проникновенной речью убедил Гая согласиться на репликатор, а когда ребёнок из живота Мэг переселился на полку в спальне и у жены прошёл токсикоз, жизнь стала налаживаться. Мэг пила какие-то таблетки, от которых у неё увеличилась итак аппетитная грудь, а когда из набухших вишнёвых сосков потекло молозиво, док разрешил открыть репликатор.

После родов, которые прошли без криков, крови и боли и превратились в маленький праздник (Э’Дейлы, Локсли и док с Трейси), в душе Гая поселился новый страх. Ему казалось, что не выношенного и не рождённого ребёнка Мэг будет любить меньше, и он старался как можно больше времени проводить с Гислейн. Рядом вертелся трёхлетний Роджер, которому тоже перепадало теперь гораздо больше отцовского внимания, чем раньше. Как ни странно, плантации от этого не пострадали, вино не скисло и всё шло своим чередом. Разве что Гислейн росла довольно избалованной девочкой.

Вскоре, видя неподдельную любовь жены к крошечной дочке, Гаю стукнуло в голову, что Мэг охладеет к Роджеру, который своим рождением принёс ей столько страданий. Роджеру как раз исполнилось шесть лет, он целыми днями пропадал с Малкольмом Локсли и Риланом Э’Дейлом. Гай, вбивший себе в голову, что ребёнку не хватает родительского внимания, стал занимать мальчишек делами, придумывая их на ходу. В результате его плантация приобрела очень ухоженный вид, а трое бандитов познакомились с деревянными мечами и дисциплиной. Вернувшиеся на плато Кавендиши просветили Гисборна относительно роли травы в удержании почвы и пользе а-птериксов. Они перестраивали старый дом поселенцев в школу, тянули новые линии электропередач от большой электростанции, воздвигнутой в глубине хребта на бурной подземной речке: колония требовала всё больше энергии, и подвесные движки, висящие над ручьями, не справлялись. Росс и маленькая, увешанная альпинистским снаряжением, Юкико не отказывались от помощи Гая и его вышколенной команды семилетних сорванцов.

И всё-таки Гай не доглядел — мальчишки наелись ягод рассветных цветов. Как ни странно, именно отчаянье жены над мечущимся в бреду сыном, то, как она сидела у его кровати ночь за ночью, пока лекарства дока не сняли жар и не выгнали яд, заставило его, наконец, успокоиться. Каким бы ни было дитя — выношенным и рождённым с болью или выращенным в репликаторе, родители будут его любить.

Теперь — только репликатор! Там, за хребтом, даже зачать ребёнка можно было в устройстве, называемом микроскопом и самим выбрать пол ребёнка, но тут уж Гай решил положиться на волю Господа. Это было как-то привычнее, и при том дарило ощущение тайны, чуда и гордости, что этого ребёнка он сделал сам, а не руки дока Джеффри из его семени и яйцеклетки Мэг. А сын получится или дочка — уже неважно. Может, повезёт и будет сразу двойня.

Хантингтону Гисборн так и не позвонил.


	17. Робин

Странный гул отвлёк Робина от починки забарахлившего датчика. Он прислушался, но издалека на слух не смог определить, вертолёт это или трактор. Вертолёт у них был всего один, и он трудился за хребтом, в Ноттингеме. А Стивен Грир трясся над ним, как над собственным ребёнком, больше проводя времени на земле, по пояс углубившись в брюхо старенького летательного аппарата, чем в воздухе. Тракторы здесь были у Гисборна, но этот ровный гул всё меньше походил на тарахтение их движков. А потом добавились звуки выстрелов.

Гуд выскочил на крыльцо и навёл бинокль в сторону места посадки. После того, как разобрали «Надежду», на выжженном круге, оставленном её соплами, трижды садился космический корабль, раза в полтора меньше неё — это прилетали таинственные русские. Они заключили с Гудом договор на поставку сублимированного мяса игуанодонов, и датчики нужны были Робину, чтобы отслеживать движение стада — теперь ему приходилось кормить не только колонию, но и выращивать ящеров на продажу. В ясном весеннем небе между местом посадки и домом Гуда кружил странный летательный аппарат. Больше всего он походил на беспилотник, сбитый им в небе Невады семнадцать лет назад, только был намного крупнее и со странными треугольными крыльями. И этот самолёт расстреливал его стадо. В бинокль были даже видны алые фонтаны крови в тех местах, где крупнокалиберные пули пробивали толстую шкуру ящеров.

Самолёт расстрелял всех, а потом полетел к горам. Робин метнулся в дом за гранатомётом и уже внутри услышал грохот двух взрывов, раздавшихся один за другим. Когда он выскочил с оружием, самолёт снижался перед школой. Гуд закинул гранатомёт на плечо и побежал в вольер к Блэки. Игуанодон, выращенный из совсем крошечного детёныша, привязался к хозяину настолько, что не отходил далеко от дома, к тому же, Робин его подкармливал вкусненьким. На кличку он, конечно, не откликался — мозгов не хватало, но Малкольм назвал его Блэки и Робину понравилось. Гуд взлетел на четырёхметрового ящера, ловко цепляясь за специальные петли, спускавшиеся с широкой попоны, закреплённой на спине, схватился за ручку седла и развернул Блэки к горам. Игуанодоны защищены толстой шкурой, конская сбруя для них неприемлема, но док помог вживить под кожу Блэки два электрода позади плеч. Если притронуться к ним, ящер почувствует щекотку и развернётся или ускорит ход, чтобы уйти от неприятного ощущения. Робин изо всех сил пнул по выступающим крышкам электродов, и Блэки сорвался в тяжёлый галоп. А-игуанодоны довольно подвижные ящеры, не зря они захватили практически весь материк, но это, всё же, четыре тонны живого веса, и на склоне Блэки перешёл на шаг, осторожно ставя передние лапы, оснащённые подвижными пальцами, приспособленными к тому, чтобы захватывать и отправлять в пасть ветки деревьев.

У Робина сердце вырывалось из груди, он был готов спрыгнуть с Блэки и бежать впереди, но прекрасно осознавал, что десятиметровый в длину ящер только с виду медлителен и неповоротлив, а на самом деле даже шагом движется быстрее бегущего человека. Ведь там, в школе, возле которой приземлились люди, расстрелявшие безобидных игуанодонов и разбомбившие плантацию рассветных цветов, был Малкольм, его сын.

Когда Сара поставила перед ним репликатор и сказала, что в этом железном ящике его ребёнок, Гуд сначала не поверил. Оказалось, что в невесомости имплант дал сбой, и их короткий, но бурный роман принёс закономерный результат. Ни выходить за Робина замуж, ни растить ребёнка Сара не хотела, а Гуд и помыслить не мог, чтобы отдать сына кому-нибудь на воспитание. За время, оставшееся до рождения, ему помогли возвести довольно крепкий дом, снесли в него множество необходимых вещей и завалили сублимированным молоком и прочими продуктами, которые могли в той или иной мере заменить ребёнку молоко матери. Так они и жили вдвоём на границе освоенного людьми мира. Маленький Малкольм подружился с детьми Э’Дейла, Дэйчи Кавендишем и Роджером Гисборном, они часто вместе играли с детёнышами игуанодонов и носились по равнине и склонам гор на их спинах. Взрослых ящеров Робин близко к дому не подпускал — они могли не заметить и затоптать бегающих под ногами детей.

Блэки почти выбрался на Уступ, когда мимо него на огромной скорости пронёсся по дороге огромный чёрный самолёт. Ящер от неожиданности едва не упал, но на месте устоял, только никак не хотел выходить на дорогу, по которой бегают такие громкие страшные штуки. Самолёт исчез в небе, а Гуд направил игуанодона к открытым воротам школы. Почти сразу его нагнал Гисборн на тракторе, и Блэки снова перешёл на трусцу, чтобы уйти от дурно пахнущего пыхтящего позади завра. Робину и гадать не надо было, как его брат по оружию умудрился проворонить грохот взрывов — наверняка торчал в своих пещерах, полировал ненаглядные прессы в преддверии завтрашних трудов. Небось, Мэг пришлось долго его уговаривать поверить, что в их тихом и спокойном мирке происходит что-то страшное.

Перед воротами Гуд и Гисборн соскочили на землю и одновременно вбежали на школьный двор. Там было слишком пустынно для того места, которое только что посетил неизвестный самолёт с не самыми дружелюбными пассажирами. Робин и Гай, не сговариваясь, сошли с аллеи в заросли сирени и осторожно двинулись к распахнутым дверям школы. Долго красться не потребовалось — в кустах и оказались Малкольм с раненым Роджером.

— Папа, они забрали Гислейн! — выкрикнул Роджер, пытаясь приподняться на локте.

— Отец, сэр Гай, —  голос шестнадцатилетнего Малкольма дрожал от волнения, но внешне мальчик был собран и, судя по перебинтованной его рубашкой ноге Роджера, времени зря не терял. — Это не наши, эти люди, видимо, прилетели из космоса, но приземлились не на нашем поле. Экзамен заканчивался, когда мы услышали выстрелы. Мы с Роджером уже ответили и поэтому выбежали наружу. Самолёт сбросил две бомбы, а потом ещё выпустил несколько очередей, но в Роджера попала не пуля — это его осколком камня так. А самолёт приземлился и из него вышли восемнадцать человек. Они были все в чёрном, лица закрыты шлемами, на руках перчатки. Я пытался остановить кровь и приделать шину на ногу Роджеру, поэтому не побежал за ними и ничего не смог сделать. Папа, они похитили всех детей — все пять курсов! И я не знаю, что с учителями — я никого из них не видел, а отойти от Роджера не могу — вдруг ему станет плохо.

 — Ты всё сделал правильно, сын, — Робин сжал плечо Малкольма. — Оставайтесь пока здесь, мы с сэром Гаем посмотрим, как дела внутри.

Школа стояла пустая. Это было непривычно и жутко. Восемьдесят пять подростков в возрасте от одиннадцати до шестнадцати лет и шестеро взрослых учителей исчезли, оставив после себя перевёрнутые столы, разбросанные книги и конспекты, листы в которых переворачивал сквозняк из распахнутых окон. Робин вспомнил — учителей не шесть, а меньше. Трое сейчас в Ноттингеме — Юкико, преподаватель физики, на операции, физрук Росс вместе с ней, а преподавательница химии и биологии недавно родила, выносив ребёнка самостоятельно все девять месяцев, что для авалонцев считалось чудачеством. Но где оставшиеся трое?

Они нашлись в подвале, оборудованном в одной из скальных каверн. Двое раненых мужчин и мёртвая учительница литературы. Как рассказали выжившие, женщина загородила собой дверной проём, не давая людям в масках пройти в класс, где первокурсники писали сочинение. Её просто застрелили, чтобы освободить проход, а потом закинули труп к избитым преподавателям и заперли дверь.

Раненых погрузили на широкую спину Блэки и привязали, чтобы не упали, Малкольм помог положить труп в трактор и поехал, придерживая мёртвой учительнице голову, чтобы она не стукалась, когда под колесо попадал камень. Дока вызвали сразу же, как нашли раненого Роджера, связь как раз была хорошая. За почти семнадцать лет, прошедших после засеивания орбиты спутниками, многие из них вышли из строя, а запустить новые возможности не было. Проблемы со связью не напрягали «иновременщиков», привычных к тому, что для получения известий нужно ждать. Но происшествие было совершенно неординарным, раненые требовали немедленной помощи, и Робин мысленно поблагодарил Господа, который ещё удерживал над Авалоном старые спутники.

Джеффри Коллинз прилетел через полчаса на странном аппарате, похожем на тот, который похитил детей, но гораздо меньше размером. Они с Трейси, которая стала его женой вскоре после переселения в Ноттингем, сразу занялись ранеными, а леди Дайна, прилетевшая с ними, расспрашивала Малкольма, который единственный видел нападавших вблизи.

— Невысокие, крепкие, но, может, это костюмы добавляли ширины. Разговаривали не по-английски. Может быть, русский, но я не уверен, — Робин краем уха слушал рассказ сына, а сам не находил себе места, глядя на почерневшего от горя Алана. У него в школе были трое детей, и всех троих похитили.

— Похоже, нас догнали якудза. И их корабль остался на орбите — взлёт шаттла мы видели из Ноттингема. Эх, какая досада, что Трейси занята с доком, а я не научилась водить шаттл, который нам русские оставили в счет будущего урожая! — Дайна сжала руки в замок так, что побелели костяшки.

— Я умею, — от Джулии Мюррей, землянки и защитницы эндемиков, никто не ждал помощи, её вообще не замечали за всей этой суетой, а она стояла в уголке и молча волновалась за людей, которые столько пережили семнадцать лет назад и на которых снова свалилось несчастье. — У меня отец держит автомастерскую, то есть не только авто… В общем, я умею водить всё, что может двигаться, кроме, разве что, космического корабля.

Гай, появившийся наверху лестницы, ведущей в спальни, снова бесшумно исчез, а через минуту вернулся с двумя арбалетами, один из которых кинул Робину прямо с лестницы.

— Пойдёмте, мисс Мюррей, догоним засранцев, — его синие глаза недобро блеснули.

Все трое быстро двинулись к выходу, но Дайна схватила Робина за рукав.

— Верни моих детей, Гуд. Они для меня дороже всей планеты, — высокая, холодная, небесно-прекрасная раньше леди Дайна Хантингтон выглядела сейчас разбитой и одновременно кипящей от ярости земной женщиной.

— Верну. Жизнью клянусь — я верну детей Авалона, — тихо сказал Робин и побежал к шаттлу.


	18. Робин

Для полёта пришлось облачиться в лёгкие скафандры и надеть шлемы. Похоже, похитители были одеты именно так, только их скафандры были чёрные, а на русском шаттле — белые. Джулия Мюррей, которую Гуд и разглядеть-то не успел, только понял, что она довольно хрупкая и у неё замечательные светло-каштановые кудри, быстро щёлкала тумблерами на передней панели. Шаттл сначала загудел, потом тронулся и, после короткого разбега, взмыл в небо. Они набирали высоту, пространство впереди сначала было ослепительно-голубое, потом стало серебристым, а после того, как они пролетели сквозь облака, которые даже были не видны с поверхности, стремительно потеряло цвет и стало чёрным, огромным и бездонным, усеянным разноцветными колкими звёздами. И совершенно пустым.

Им пришлось облететь почти всю планету, чтобы найти огромный космический корабль, раза в два больше «Надежды». Корабль дрейфовал вокруг Авалона, и Джулия мгновенно выключила двигатель и подсветку панели.

— Я не знаю, как они наблюдают за окружающим пространством, — запинаясь сказала она в переговорное устройство. — Но думаю, если они примут нас за спутник связи, то не станут стрелять или убегать. А мы пока подлетим к ним как можно ближе.

Робин с ней согласился и, судя по тому, что Гисборн промолчал, тот тоже. Расстояние было огромным, но благодаря более высокой первоначальной скорости шаттла, сокращалось. Прошло не меньше часа, томительных для Робина и, наверное, невыносимых для Гая, ведь на том монстре-корабле была заключена его дочь. Наконец, стало можно разглядеть заклёпки на борту чужаков. Шаттл продолжал лететь рядом с кораблём, приближаясь к нему по большой дуге.

— Как высаживаться будем? — хрипло спросил Гисборн.

— Боюсь, придётся вскрывать борт, — ответил Робин, с досадой глядя на ровный, обшитый толстыми панелями бок корабля.

— Тогда ближе к носу, к рубке. Обычно грузовой отсек помещают внизу, вокруг двигателя. Потом каюты экипажей и пассажиров. Детей могут держать как в трюме, так и в каютах, не хотелось бы нарушить там герметизацию. 

— А у нас  есть, чем вскрыть борт? — Робин почти воочию увидел вздёрнутую бровь Гая, как будто на голове у того не было шлема.

— Представьте себе, да.

Рука в перчатке скользнула куда-то вправо, оттуда выдвинулась ещё одна панель.

— Эта установка называется «Baykal-3000». Она предназначена для бурения твёрдых пород, отец как-то ремонтировал такую, только тысяча восьмисотую модель. В смысле, он ремонтировал шасси, конечно. А я случайно нажала кнопку «пуск». Аккуратная ровная дырочка получилась в задней стене нашего гаража, в гараже через дорогу — насквозь и в машине, которая стояла в том гараже — тоже насквозь. Дальше препятствий у луча не было, но я потом, когда меня из дома выпустили, нашла выжженную дырку в полпальца глубиной в бетонном столбе через два квартала. Это было двадцать лет назад — мне тогда было двенадцать, и меня лишили прогулок на месяц, а отец полгода выплачивал за испорченное имущество. Думаю, если двадцать лет назад у русских были такие лазеры, то этот не должен быть хуже. Предлагаю подлететь как можно ближе и выпустить спасательный трап, он на присосках. А потом, уже внутри трапа, осторожно прорезать дыру. Только не знаю, получится ли у меня так близко подлететь и точно выдерживать дистанцию и скорость.

Ещё час они летели борт о борт. Неизвестно, что думали на вражеском корабле и заметили ли вообще шаттл с выключенным двигателем. Похоже, что нет, иначе постарались бы сбить его или захватить. Наконец, огромный бок корабля замер ровно напротив бокового иллюминатора шаттла. Робин засёк положение сварного шва и понял, что он уже не уплывает назад, а еле заметно ползёт. Значит, скорости кораблей практически сравнялись. Ещё немного и ещё… Впереди уже виднелось плавное закругление носа корабля. Где-то там была рубка и пилоты.

Буровая установка оказалась съёмной и, пока шаттл полз последние метры, её удалось открутить от борта. Воздух из кораблика сразу вышел, на ручных панелях скафандров зажглись красные предупреждающие огоньки, но Гаю с Робином было не до них. Они выпустили трап, который присосался к борту корабля-монстра, выставили туда буровую установку и включили. Не сразу, но им удалось вырезать почти круглое отверстие и втолкнуть внутрь толстый блин борта. По очереди они вплыли в полученное отверстие, едва успели — шаттл, оставшийся без водителя, оторвался и полетел рядом с кораблём, еле заметно удаляясь. Коридор, куда они попали, явно был служебным. Воздух из него начал вытекать сразу, как только в стене появилось отверстие, но он быстро закончился — видимо, помещение было герметичным. Робин нашёл дверь и подозвал остальных, Джулия показала, как её открыть. Они сделали это очень быстро — открутили колесо запирающего механизма, ворвались внутрь в вихре утекающего воздуха и с трудом закрыли за собой, снова колесом загерметизировав новый коридор.

В шлемах было не слышно, что происходит на корабле, и они их сняли, прислушиваясь. В уши, в нос, даже, казалось, в поры кожи ворвалась память — два месяца непрерывного гула, шорохов, потрескиваний неизвестной природы, неживые, резкие запахи, которые накатывали волнами и пропадали бесследно, стоило миновать их источник. Отсутствие движения воздуха неприятно покалывало кожу, а излишняя его сухость заставляла часто моргать, иначе глаза начинали чесаться и слезиться. Всё как тогда, семнадцать лет назад, когда от паники и стихийного бунта их, «иновременщиков», удерживала только тонкая преграда невежества. Если бы они только могли постичь, какая безжизненная бездна лежит за тонкими стенами их кораблика, если бы понимали, что больше никогда вообще не увидят других людей, кроме тех, с кем им выпало лететь, если бы знали, сколь опасен мир, выбранный целью их путешествия… Иногда неведение — воистину благо.

В невесомости нет звука шагов, как и самих шагов нет. Но есть шорох трущейся о стены амуниции, стук подошв ботинок о стены и потолок. Робин и Гай навели арбалеты на тот конец коридора, откуда всё это слышалось, и выстрелили, едва там показались две чёрные головы.  Болты поразили цель, и трупы закувыркались назад, смешивая строй преследователей. Гая и Робина отдачей отнесло к противоположной стене, но ещё в полёте они взводили арбалеты. Теперь враги появились у пола и потолка коридора, но и там их нашли болты. А Гуд и Гисборн только получили шлепок по спинам от стены коридора и задержались за удобно расположенные скобы.

Тактика у врагов оказалась знакомой — точно так же использовали всё доступное пространство и все, даже самые незначительные укрытия, якудза — те, кто когда-то проник в дом леди Дайны. Робин с Гаем тоже не висели на месте — постоянно перемещаясь и стреляя в движении, они не давали возможности взять себя на мушку. Третий залп оказался последним — в противоположном конце коридора наступила тишина.

Робин осторожно, стараясь не прикасаться к стенам, чтобы не выдать себя звуком, поплыл в ту сторону, откуда появились преследователи, а Гай спустился к сжавшейся в комок вокруг какого-то прибора Джулии.

— Как вы?

— К-кажется, цела, — она подняла на него круглые серые глаза. — Это всегда так страшно?

— Нет, когда стреляют из вашего огнестрельного оружия — страшнее, — «успокоил» её Гай.

Из-за угла коридора выплывали круглые, колыхающиеся ярко-алые шарики крови. Вытаскивать использованные болты из тел не было времени — в любой момент могла появиться новая группа бандитов. Гисборн взял Джулию за руку, и они поплыли туда, где исчез Гуд. Кровь как будто притягивалась к скафандрам и каждый шарик, едва коснувшись, тут же расплывался красной кляксой на белом покрытии.

— Мы выглядим средневековыми палачами, — размазывая по плечу чужую кровь, пробормотала Джулия.

— Вам виднее, — прислушиваясь к чему-то, пробормотал Гай. — Лично я намерен казнить всех, кто посмел похитить мою девочку.

Вдруг одна из дверей кают, мимо которых они проплывали, исчезла, и рука в белом, испачканном красным скафандре, втянула Гисборна внутрь. А он, конечно, не выпустил руку девушки.

— Слушайте, — прошептал Робин.

Трое диверсантов зависли между стеной и краем двухъярусной кровати, а откуда-то из потолка раздались отрывистые команды на непонятном языке.

— Это не русский, это японский, — так же шёпотом сказала Джулия. — Я его не знаю. Русский, впрочем, тоже.

— Какой бы это ни был язык, нам без разницы. Пятерых мы убили, осталось тринадцать похитителей, да, допустим, двое-трое человек экипажа шаттла, да как минимум пятеро пилотов корабля. И это если у них был только один отряд для захвата пленников. А болтов у меня осталось двенадцать.

— У меня столько же. А чем были вооружены те, кого мы убили? — спросил Гай.

— Не знаю, они не успели сделать ни выстрела, и на виду оружия не было.

— Они не будут стрелять в корабле ни пулями, ни лазером. Побоятся сделать пробоину или повредить оборудование, — подала голос Джулия.

Землянка оказалась из той же породы, что Мэриан и Мэг: не паниковала в смертельно опасной ситуации, не истерила и быстро пришла в себя, начав рассуждать вполне логично. Робин ободряюще улыбнулся ей. Пожалуй, она была не обузой, а равноправным членом их отряда.

— Насколько я помню, якудза очень неплохо метали ножи и вообще всякие острые штуки, — тихо сказал Гай. — Но для этого им надо нас увидеть. А мы можем стрелять на опережение, по звуку. Только от этой одежды надо избавиться, она все равно не защитит от ножа или что там окажется у местных.

Все трое тут же начали выпутываться из громоздких скафандров, помогая друг другу. Робин, наконец, смог рассмотреть Гаеву гостью, и увиденное ему понравилось. Высокая, едва ли ниже самого Робина, с длинными стройными ногами и тонкой гибкой талией, она удивительно гармонично смотрелась в чёрном обтягивающем нижнем комбинезоне с парящими вокруг головы волнами солнечно-каштановых кудрей. К его мимолётному сожалению, волосы она собрала в тугой узел сразу же, как выскользнула из скафандра, впрочем, так ей должно было быть удобнее. И ещё у неё был удивительно доверчивый и открытый взгляд. Нет, она ничем не напоминала Мэриан, даже наоборот, да и на Сару не походила, впрочем, Робин не стал перебирать своих бывших возлюбленных, которых было не так и много. Было в этой женщине что-то, что сразу располагало к ней, что-то шервудское, от чего на секунду защемило сердце.

Удостоверившись, что мисс Мюррей устроилась так, чтобы не попасть под выстрел, Робин кивнул Гаю и взвёл арбалет. Тот осторожно приоткрыл дверь и едва успел уклониться от влетевшего в него сверкающего плоского круга.

— Сюрикен, — прокомментировала висящая под потолком мисс Мюррей.

— Нож был бы лучше, — отозвался Робин и резко оттолкнулся от пола.

Он выстрелил, пролетая мимо двери, и в коридоре послышался крик и шум сталкивающихся тел. Гай захлопнул дверь, а потом тут же потянул её на себя. В наружной стороне торчало два ножа и ещё один сюрикен.

— Неплохо, — он ловко выдернул ножи и снова захлопнул дверь, прикрывая вновь выстрелившего Робина.

На этот раз Гуд то ли не попал, то ли убил сразу наповал, но криков не было, а шум мог быть от меняющих положение бойцов.

— Думаю, они больше под выстрелы не полезут, — Робин закрутил винт и вложил болт в ложе.

— Что будем делать? — спросила так и висящая в самом безопасном месте, под потолком над дверью, Джулия.

— Видимо, теперь их очередь делать ход, — ответил Гай.

Землянка приняла его раздумья за вопрос и начала предлагать возможные действия противника:

— Они могут пустить в эту каюту какой-нибудь ядовитый газ, если не побоятся, что он попадёт к пленникам и отравит их тоже. Могут, наоборот, попробовать откачать воздух из этой каюты, но не знаю, возможно ли это технически. Могут вообще загерметизировать эту часть корабля и открыть люк в космос. Это тоже проблематично, я не знаю, как расположены у них секции.

Робин с Гаем переглянулись — они не думали о таких особенностях боя в космическом корабле. Хорошо было в лесу — воздух везде, деревья в качестве щитов. Стреляй из лука, пока стрелы не закончатся, а потом удирай, прикрываясь кустами.

— Тогда надо идти на прорыв, — решил Гуд. — Только щит сделать.

Выломать верхнюю койку в тесном пространстве каюты оказалось нелегко. Выплыть из каюты через дверь, которая была короче койки, прижимая к двери и свёрнутым в несколько слоёв одеялам высокую, хоть и худощавую девицу — та ещё задача. Робин ощущал себя циркачом, который жонглирует гирями в обнимку с лохматой акробаткой, болтаясь на трапеции. При этом в койку летело всяческое железо, которое силой удара норовило отбросить её назад и развернуть. Но сзади страховал Гай, и их сдвоенных усилий хватило, чтобы подплыть почти вплотную к преследователям. Того, что диверсанты внезапно развернут щит поперёк коридора, заклинив его, и выстрелят одновременно сверху и снизу, противник не ожидал. Два трупа, откинутые впившимися в тела болтами, опять смешали их ряды, и два трофейных ножа тоже нашли жертв. А пока трое оставшихся в живых пытались выпутаться из переплетения мёртвых тел и проморгаться от попавшей в глаза крови, их тоже закололи их же ножами, вынутыми из импровизированного щита.

— Джулия, можете открывать глаза, живых, кроме нас, тут больше нет, — размазывая по лицу красное пятно, сказал Гисборн.

— Сэр Гай, ваша галантность не знает границ, — землянка открыла один глаз и тут же зажмурилась, отшатываясь от проплывающего мимо алого шарика. Но потом открыла уже оба. — Дальше мы идём с койкой или налегке?

— Робин, мне определённо нравится эта девчонка, — хмыкнул Гисборн.

— У тебя жена есть, — не оглядываясь отозвался Гуд.

— Так я же не для себя, — как-то многозначительно ответил его брат по оружию.

Робин только дёрнул плечом, решив, что подумает о новом закидоне Гая позже, а пока можно пройти этот, кажется, свободный от присутствия местных, коридор. По дороге к рубке им встретился ещё один отряд из пяти человек, но два болта, следом два ножа и ещё один нож решили дело. Вот только один из якудза всё же успел метнуть сюрикен, и сейчас уже от плеча Джулии отрывались круглые красные капли.

— Надо перебинтовать, — Робин растерянно зашарил по поясу своего комбинезона, но оторвать кусок от плотной ткани, способной выдерживать космический холод, было нереально.

— Всё в порядке, ребята, — пробормотала, морщась, Джулия и отстегнула от пояса баллончик. — Я сейчас заклею, только подержите меня.

Гай тут же схватил девушку за пояс, второй рукой уцепившись за скобу на стене коридора. Из баллончика вырвалась струя и поплыла по воздуху причудливой пенистой змеёй. Джулия скорректировала направление, и пена теперь попала на рану и дыру в комбинезоне.

— Аааааа, жжётся, зараза, — она немного пошипела, но быстро успокоилась и сунула баллончик обратно за пояс. — Всё, можно двигать дальше.

А дальше была широкая дверь рубки, которую  пришельцы открыли без труда и первым делом спустили тетивы арбалетов в тех, кто стоял в центре, перед обзорным экраном — в капитана и первого помощника. Робин и Гай не успевали перезарядить арбалеты — противник дремать не привык, — поэтому отбросили их, нырнули за ближайшие укрытия и стали поджидать, когда оставшиеся в живых члены экипажа подлетят поближе. Метать последние трофейные ножи не хотелось, а болты без арбалетов бесполезны. И татуированные воины не заставили себя долго ждать — на Гая налетели с двух сторон, а Гуду достался один. Авалонцам пришлось уворачиваться, и скоро по одному противнику было тяжело ранено. Гуд тут же метнул нож в спину оставшегося соперника Гисборна и притянул к себе за ворот истекающего красными шариками якудза.

— Где дети, татуированная рожа?

Тот прокричал что-то непонятное.

— Ах, ты не говоришь по-английски? Значит, бесполезен, — Робин одним движением перерезал горло бандиту и оттолкнул труп. — Гай, твой что-нибудь говорит?

— Мой уже дохлый, — мрачно ответил Гисборн.

— Джулия, уже можно влетать, тут безопасно, — Робин оценивающе посмотрел на летающие вокруг трупы и расплывающиеся по консолям управления кровяные шары.

 


	19. Гай

— И что дальше? — Джулия выжидающе уставилась на Робина.

Гай поморщился. Где бы Гуд ни появлялся, ему в считанные минуты удавалось возглавить любое сборище народа — от банды неграмотных разбойников в далёком двенадцатом веке до банды диверсантов, захвативших огромный космический корабль в веке двадцать втором. Все внезапно проникались к нему доверием и с радостью кидались выполнять его приказы. Впрочем, надо отдать Локсли должное — ему удавалось выводить людей почти без потерь оттуда, откуда выхода не было в принципе.

— Видимо, искать детей.

Гуд растерянно оглядывал панели с мигающими огоньками и бегущими по экранчикам рисунками.

— Только мне бы карту этого корабля…

— Боюсь, карта тут тоже будет с иероглифами, — указала на рисунки Джулия. — Может, вы вспомните, как помещения располагались на «Надежде»? В принципе, корабли не должны сильно различаться.

— Я помню, где был грузовой трюм, — подал голос Гай.

— Не забывайте про то, что мы наверняка убили не всех бандитов, — опять влез с очевидным замечанием Гуд.

На поиски детей отправились все втроём. Конечно, мисс Мюррей была не особенно полезна во время боя, но оставлять её в рубке, где в любой момент могли появиться уцелевшие бандиты, было неприемлемо. Гай снова, как семнадцать лет назад, плыл по пустынным металлическим коридорам, только вместо скуки сейчас сердце пожирали ярость и нетерпение. Смерть бандитов от его руки не утолила жажду мести, ведь его девочка всё ещё была в опасности. Он был готов и дальше прорываться с боем, только противника всё не было.

Они спустились на лифте до второй снизу кнопки — именно там располагался трюм на «Надежде», но промахнулись. На этом корабле здесь был ангар шаттлов. Маленькие машинки, вроде того русского, на котором прилетели Гай и его спутники, жались по стенам, а посередине стоял огромный — тот, с помощью которого бандиты похитили детей. Можно было отправляться дальше, но Гуд решил проверить, нет ли кого в летающем монстре, и все трое осторожно пересекли открытое пространство, каждую секунду ожидая ножа в спину.

Шаттл оказался пустым, зато позади послышался шум уезжающего лифта. Все мгновенно развернулись к дверям, но там уже никого не было. Они подлетели к лифтам: горела стрелочка, указывающая вниз. Что там могло быть — двигатели или трюм, уже неважно — туда направился враг, а оставлять за спиной противника очень неправильно. Впрочем, соваться в соседний лифт тоже глупо — улизнувший бандит наверняка будет поджидать их у входа.

На корабле были и лестницы. Перемещаться по ступенькам в невесомости невозможно, зато лететь вниз, цепляясь за перила, оказалось так увлекательно, что Гай даже заметил счастливую мальчишескую улыбку на лице Гуда. Не будь это корабль, который причинил зло его детям, Гай, может, тоже бы наслаждался стремительным спуском. А так на его губах расцвела ухмылка, не предвещающая врагам ничего хорошего, кроме относительно быстрой смерти.

Следующий уровень уже походил на место, куда складывают грузы: дверной проём вёл в небольшой вестибюль, в который выходили две закрытые на колёса двери, открытый лифт и две фигуры в чёрном, разворачивающиеся от лифта к открывающейся двери на лестницу. Одновременно взвизгнули две тетивы, и фигуры закувыркались, разбрызгивая по вестибюлю шарики крови.

Гуд подплыл к одной из дверей и попытался провернуть колесо, но у него не вышло. Не вышло и у Гая, и даже когда они навалились на него вдвоём, упираясь ногами в выступы петель, колесо не шелохнулось. Конечно, была вероятность, что этот трюм пуст, но у Гая мучительно ныло сердце — он почему-то был уверен, что его маленькая Гислейн именно за этой дверью, и что она в опасности.

— Погодите, кажется, тут кодовый замок, — сказала, подплывая, Джулия.

Она потыкала пальцами в кнопки с нарисованными на них теми же странными символами, что плыли по экранам в рубке, и решительно подцепила ножом коробочку. Коробочка с треском и искрами отлетела в одну сторону, Джулия — в другую, но удачно затормозила о галантно подставившего свою грудь Робина. Она почему-то покраснела, вывернулась из его объятий и вернулась к тому месту, откуда торчали разноцветные проводки. Соединила два из них и, не обращая внимания на треск и искры, скрутила концы вместе на лезвии ножа. Нож остался болтаться, а искрить прекратило.

Колесо провернулось, дверь открылась, и в Гая врезалась маленькая торпеда с плавающими вокруг заплаканного бледного личика чёрными кудрями. Он пытался ощупать, цела ли Гислейн, а та тараторила совсем как её мать:

— Они все плакали, а я знала, что ты нас спасёшь. Вы всегда всех спасаете с Робином, мне Энни говорила, что про вас даже легенды на Земле рассказывали, только там всё перепутали и считали, что ты и Гай Хантингтон — это один человек и что ты плохой, но это же неправда. Ты же не мог жить больше ста лет. А теперь ты нас спас, и все поймут, что ты и лорд Хантингтон хорошие, хотя все и так это знали, только говорили ерунду…

Гай прижал вновь обретённую дочь к себе и подплыл к дверям трюма, от которых его отнесло, когда Гислейн врезалась в него. Гуд уже был внутри и пересчитывал окруживших его девочек. Без сомнения, он уже точно знал, сколько их — ведь Локсли, что отец, что сын машинально считали все движущиеся в поле зрения предметы — навострились на своих стадах. Джулия собрала вокруг себя самых маленьких и пыталась утешить их, но, похоже, тонула в море слёз и радости.

— Которая из них Элдред? — почему-то спросил Гай, хотя сейчас важнее было не глазеть на возможную будущую невестку, а выяснять, куда дели всех мальчишек.

— Наверное, её приняли за мальчика. Их куда-то отдельно заперли.

Гай удивился выбору сына, но в этом времени многие женщины носили мужскую одежду и причёски и были по-своему прелестны даже в таком виде. Взять хоть мать Малкольма — Гай видел её мельком, но прекрасно понял Гуда, клюнувшего на короткие белокурые волосы, бесшабашную улыбку и внушительный бюст.

Вариантов, куда могли деть мальчиков, было ровно один. Джулию пришлось выпутывать из вцепившихся в неё девчонок, чтобы она помогла открыть вторую дверь. Девочек пока оставили в трюме, в вестибюле бы они не поместились, тем более, что никуда не делся вопрос с уцелевшими бандитами. За второй дверью царили тишина и порядок. Мальчишки, привыкшие к тому, что опасность в виде летающего ящера может появиться в небе в любой момент, вели себя более сдержанно и, похоже, ни минуты не сомневались, что их спасут. Впрочем, если бы не спасли, то на Земле бандитов ждал бы сюрприз. Якудза даже не представляли, с кем они связались, похитив детей с фронтира — сильных, ловких, постоянно настороженных, не боящихся ни боли, ни крови, сбивающих рогатками летающих ящеров чуть ли не в половину себя весом. Да и муштра полковника Росса Кавендиша даром не прошла — в трюмах корабль вёз вполне организованный и дисциплинированный отряд, в котором каждый не только знал свою роль в возможном поединке, но и мог подстраховать товарищей.

Гуд пересчитал мальчиков, удовлетворённо кивнул — похоже, количество украденных и найденных детей сошлось, — и развернулся, чтобы плыть к выходу. Но, видимо, от радости все забыли, что так и не выяснили точно, сколько было на корабле бандитов. И один якудза как раз висел в дверном проёме, высоко подняв руку с тёмным ребристым шариком, зажатым в кулаке. Он что-то отрывисто выкрикивал на своём неведомом японском, когда болт Гуда заставил его захрипеть и схватиться обеими руками за торчащее из горла оперение. Тёмный шарик закувыркался, но был пойман мисс Мюррей, которая так же, как до этого якудза, зажала его в кулаке.

Гай не понял, почему все замерли, почему смертельно побледнела Джулия. Не понимал, пока к Робину не обратился один из мальчиков:

— Мисс Мюррей теперь умрёт?

Ни сам Гай, ни Гуд не интересовались современным оружием сверх необходимого и упустили из виду, что уже три века человечество успешно уничтожает себя гранатами — маленькими шариками, начинёнными взрывчаткой. Якудза, видимо, последний оставшийся в живых, решил умереть, забрав с собой как можно больше тех, кого не удалось доставить хозяевам. И для этого он выбрал не привычный в двадцать втором веке М115 с радиусом разлёта осколков в десять метров, а F28, уже снятого с вооружения, но по-прежнему убийственного монстра, поражающего всё живое и неживое на пятьдесят метров вокруг.

К счастью, запал старой гранаты срабатывал с замедлением в четыре секунды, которых хватило Джулии чтобы поймать её и прижать рычаг к ребристому боку. Но стоит ей чуть ослабить кулак, как произойдёт взрыв. Она вылетела из помещения с детьми и сквозь толпу девочек пролетела на лестницу. За ней ринулся выяснивший все подробности Гуд, а к Гаю обратился высокий мальчик с короткой стрижкой очень светлых волос и легко узнаваемыми прозрачно-серыми глазами — сын леди Дайны:

— Сэр, если попытаться заблокировать рычаг гранаты хоть  ненадолго, можно оставить её здесь, в трюме. Тут очень большое помещение и достаточно толстые стены, которые должны выдержать осколки. В крайнем случае, трюм можно загерметизировать. Нужно только не дать рычагу отойти от корпуса раньше времени.

Гай решил, что идея не лишена смысла, но для её реализации нужно убрать детей, желательно с этого яруса вообще. Он с сожалением отпустил руку дочери, которую до сих пор сжимал, как будто стоило ему её выпустить, Гислейн тут же исчезнет, и обратился к старшим мальчикам с просьбой собрать детей и частями отправлять на лифте вверх, на жилые уровни. Обратился к мальчикам, но командовать начала девочка — дочь Робина-другого, рыжая как мать и зеленоглазая в отца.

Глядя на неё, Гай в очередной раз испытал неловкость. Шейлин была самой старшей, ей в прошлом году исполнилось семнадцать. На Авалоне не оказалось ни одного священника и для тех, кто, как Робин Локсли, испытывал нужду иногда помолиться, док Джеффри взялся вести службы. Когда-то его крестили в католичество, и он ещё не успел забыть ни порядок проведения служб, ни кое-какие церковные праздники. Правда, обряд конфирмации он дополнил своим условием — проводить его только детям, достигшим семнадцати лет и только после того, как девочки сдадут яйцеклетки, а мальчики сперму в генный банк Авалона. Пока конфирмацию прошла только Шейлин, но через год сдать сперму должен был Роджер, и Гаю было странно думать, что его возможные потомки будут ждать своего часа где-то в холодильнике и, возможно, родятся через много лет после смерти не только Гая, но и его сына.

А рыжую дочь Робина-другого ничего не смущало, ей такое обеспечение собственного бессмертия казалось естественным и ничуть не стыдным. Она улыбнулась Гаю и начала распоряжаться. Шейлин довольно разумно отправила первыми самых старших мальчиков и только после того, как они вернулись и доложили, что бандитов нет, начала формировать разновозрастные партии. Гисборн помахал рукой дочери, и остался дожидаться, пока в вестибюле не останется ни одного ребёнка, включая семнадцатилетнюю командиршу. Всё это время он украдкой прислушивался к двери на лестницу, с ужасом ожидая звука взрыва, означавшего, что он лишился брата по оружию, духу и истории, разве что не по крови. Единственного человека, рядом с которым он мог произнести: «Помнишь?», — и больше ничего не говорить — детство у них было общее, да и после тридцати они слишком часто встречались, хотя иногда и с оружием в руках друг против друга.

После того, как Шейлин поднялась наверх, Гай постучал в двери, ведущие на лестницу, и Робин согласился с планом, предложенным сыном Гая Хантингтона. Рука об руку с Джулией они влетели в тот отсек трюма, в котором держали мальчиков и плавал у дальней стены труп бандита. Робин и Гай примотали рычаг эластичным бинтом, а сверху залили всю конструкцию лечебным клеем из баллончиков. После чего настолько быстро, насколько могли, все трое покинули трюм и задраили за собой дверь. Был ли там взрыв и насколько скоро после их бегства, они так и не узнали. И тут Джулия спросила:

— А как мы будем возвращаться?

Над этим вопросом Гай не задумывался, привычно полагая, что люди будущего сумеют разобраться с той техникой, которую сами же и изобрели. Он вспомнил, как землянка сказала, что водит всё, кроме космического корабля. И вот они: трое взрослых на этом самом корабле и восемьдесят пять детей вместе с ними. Авалон далеко внизу и не факт, что даже если получится установить с ним связь, им смогут помочь — ведь прошло уже семнадцать лет, да и корабль сделан в другой стране.

В тягостном молчании усталые взрослые поднялись на самый верх (в условиях летящего корабля, скорее, на нос) и ещё от лифта услышали азартные детские вопли. В рубку набилось столько детей, сколько вообще могло влезть от стены до стены и от пола до потолка, а оставшиеся сгрудились у дверей. Трупы плавали у стен, шарики крови уже расползлись по стенам, консолям, детям, но, похоже, никого это не смущало. Робин первым делом попытался организовать эту толпу и отправить по каютам, но у него получалось не очень хорошо, пока Гай не сумел протиснуться к Шейлин и не потребовал от неё убрать посторонних. Как ни странно, это сработало, тем более, что кто-то выяснил, где находится камбуз и столовая, и школьники довольно организованной толпой двинулись подкрепляться и отдыхать. В рубке остались трое взрослых, Гислейн, которая опять вцепилась в отца, и двое детей, пристёгнутых к креслам перед широкими, расположенными полукругом, пультами. В одном из ребятишек Гай узнал того самого мальчика, предложившего план обезвреживания гранаты. Во втором — его же. Он удивлённо переводил взгляд с одного увлечённо изучавшего пульт мальчишеского лица на другое и не мог найти отличий.

— Это Элгар и Элдред Хантингтоны, — хихикнула болтающаяся над плечом отца Гислейн. — Только не проси сказать, кто из них кто — я их различаю только по голосу. Отличить одного от другого с первого взгляда может только Роджер — он ещё ни разу не пытался всучить цветы Элгару. Ну, и леди Дайна, наверное, их не путает, хотя я  не уверена.

Гуд поинтересовался, почему дети не покинули рубку, на что один из близнецов ответил, восторженно сияя материнскими серо-голубыми глазами:

— Сэр, мы всё прошлое лето гоняли примерно такую штуку на симуляторе — русские подарили. Правда, там все обозначения были кириллицей, а здесь иероглифами, но мы уже выяснили, что очень многое совпадает.

Голос у него оказался мальчишеский, чуть хрипловатый, да ещё и давший петуха в начале фразы, так что Гисборн сосредоточил внимание на втором кресле, где сидела Элдред. Если приглядеться, становилось понятно, что это девочка — движения более плавные, чем у брата, шея изящнее и кисти рук чуть меньше. В остальном же — несформировавшейся фигурой и мешковатой одеждой она была мальчишкой, да и сбитые костяшки на правой руке не добавляли женственности её облику. Но эта девочка обещала вырасти в прелестную девушку — такую же высокую и стройную, как мать, но с более земной, тёплой внешностью, а уж отцовский курносый нос не позволял усомниться в её семейной принадлежности. Гисборн мысленно одобрил выбор сына и прислушался к разговору Гуда и Элгара.

— Тоннель, по которому можно попасть из Солнечной в систему Гелиоса, открыт всегда, но только около трёх земных недель Земля и Авалон располагаются на расстоянии, позволяющем без лишних потерь топлива и времени путешествовать между ними, поэтому гости у нас появляются примерно через двенадцать-тринадцать месяцев. К тому же, русские говорили, что земляне открыли ещё множество таких тоннелей, по которым с помощью многомерных двигателей можно попасть в разные звёздные системы. Они нашли планету, похожую на Землю чуть меньше, чем Авалон, животных там нет, только насекомые, а растительность вся несъедобна, хотя земные растения прекрасно себя чувствуют и ядовитыми не становятся. А Америка открыла прямой тоннель на Бету Волопаса, там целый узел тоннелей во все стороны, хотя пригодных для жизни планет нет, но зато оттуда можно лететь куда угодно. Американцы пока осваивают этот узел, у них туда идут все ресурсы, а не на обживание планет, поэтому они про нас не вспоминали.

— Ой, что это? — и голос у Элдред оказался приятный, хотя и низковат для девочки её возраста. — Это не спутник, больше похоже на шаттл.

— Это тот кораблик, на котором мы сюда прилетели, — подала голос Джулия. — Жалко, что пришлось бросить — хорошая машинка.

— А мы и не бросим, мэм, — Элгар азартно постучал по клавишам пульта и схватился за рукоятку, торчавшую сбоку от его кресла. — Иди сюда, мой хороший…

На обзорном экране было отчётливо видно, как откуда-то сверху выдвинулась механическая клешня и попыталась схватить болтающийся на небольшом расстоянии от борта шаттл. После нескольких неудачных попыток ей это удалось, и кораблик исчез где-то над головами по привычке расположившихся ногами к полу зрителей.

— Элгар, у меня готово, — девочка, которую Гай уже считал своей будущей невесткой, кивнула брату.

Тот ещё постучал по клавишам, посмотрел на бегущие по экрану ряды цифр и символов (не иероглифов, дети очень быстро нашли, как переключить на родной английский), и повернулся к взрослым.

— Мистер Локсли, мы готовы посадить корабль.

— Тогда доставьте нас домой, мистер Хантингтон, — совершенно серьёзно кивнул мальчишке Робин.


	20. Алан

Сначала сиреневое закатное небо прорезала яркая звёздочка, которая вспыхивала всё ярче и ярче. Потом послышался далёкий гул. А через несколько томительных минут в грохоте и сиянии пламени из сопел на выжженный круг встал огромный корабль. Алан, как и многие другие, смотрел на посадку с расстояния чуть больше мили, — и едва сдержался, чтобы не побежать туда, куда осторожно, медленно, сжигая и так уже пережжённую землю, опускалась межзвёздная махина. Кто бы ею ни управлял, он оказался не слишком опытен, и корабль чуть подпрыгнул, прежде чем встать на выдвинутые из боков опоры. Сердце Алана остановилось, а потом понеслось с немыслимой скоростью. Он выключил вибронож, вытер его и руки о безнадёжно испорченные штаны и пошёл, а позже побежал в толпе таких же нетерпеливых родителей от полуразделанных туш расстрелянного стада.

«Рилан, Джонас, Алланис», — повторял он имена детей без остановки уже много часов, как будто пока он твердит эти три слова, с его сыновьями и дочерью всё будет в порядке. В середине дня Матильда сама выгнала его вместе с прибывшими за детьми и так же маявшимися родителями разделывать убитых игуанодонов. От безделья мужчины становились раздражительными, а работа помогала выместить злость и боль не на ни в чём не повинных соседях, а на бесчувственных горах мяса. К тому же, оставлять столько туш тухнуть на равнине — означало привлечь хищников чуть ли не со всего материка. Да и мясо в колонии лишним не будет. Поэтому Стивен перевёз сколько смог мужчин вертолётом, остальные отправились по равнине на всех видах транспорта от лошадей до джипов, сохранившихся из той колонны, двигавшейся по дороге через красную пустыню.

Они разделывали туши, складывали мясо в наскоро собранные ящики, а Стивен обратным рейсом отвозил их на Уступ, откуда женщины фуникулёром поднимали на ледник. Алан только опасался, что его ледяной склад, приспособленный для хранения овощей, не сможет вместить столько мяса. Но с наступлением темноты полёты должны были прекратиться, а туш по равнине как будто не уменьшилось.

От широкого круга (гораздо шире, чем раньше), до сих пор веяло жаром, но в боку корабля уже открылся люк и оттуда выдвинулась лестница. На её верху появился Робин, помахал рукой и скрылся в корабле. А вместо него изнутри непрерывным потоком ринулись дети. Они бегом спускались по крутым ступенькам, прыжками, вздымая целые тучи пепла, неслись через выжженное пространство, и попадали в объятия своих родителей, перемазанных жиром и кровью игуанодонов. Скоро стало почти невозможно различить корабль и его стойки, разнесённые достаточно далеко, чтобы удержать его вертикально при любом ветре. Алан ничего не видел в пелене пепла, пока три одинаково чумазые фигурки не налетели на него и не обняли с трёх сторон. Он прижимал детей к себе, гладил по спутанным волосам и продолжал твердить их имена, хотя всё уже закончилось, его дети были живы и рядом.

Потом Гуд поблагодарил всех людей, которые собрались на поле, и попросил их отвезти детей на Уступ, но люди отказались. Да и дети выразили горячее желание остаться и помогать, ведь работать ночью гораздо веселее, чем спать, пусть и после дня, наполненного волнениями. Впрочем, через несколько минут совещания всех детей младше шестнадцати увели обратно в корабль, а ещё через полчаса в нём открылась огромная дверь и показался чёрный, почти не отражающий света звёзд нос огромного шаттла. Самолёт унёсся в ночь, и Алан проследил весь его полёт до Уступа, до того момента, как он приземлился на дорогу и повернул вбок, почти скрыв огонь двигателей. Значит, сели удачно. Ещё несколько минут — и его дети будут дома. Алан облегчённо выдохнул и тронулся в обратный путь к оставленной работе. Обнять жену, детей и Сесси, специально приехавшую на уборку рассветных цветов, раньше послезавтрашнего вечера, увы, не удастся.

Э’Дейл раз за разом проводил ножом по одному месту, расширяя разрез на боку поверженного гиганта. Рядом так же молча трудились Гисборн и Робин с Малкольмом. Их игуанодон был самым северным, это был вожак стада, он упал довольно далеко от остальных. Отсюда не были слышны разговоры других людей, и создавалось впечатление, что в мире не осталось света, кроме звёздного, запахов, кроме крови и других движений, кроме резких взмахов ножа. Мыслей в голове тоже уже не осталось, руки опускались от усталости, но отдыха не предвиделось до тех пор, пока на костях завра ещё оставалось мясо. Или пока рядом ещё были пустые ящики.

Алан не понял, что загородило ему звёздный свет и недовольно буркнул, чтобы кто бы там ни был, свалил в сторону. В ответ раздался громовой рёв и поток зловонного ветра едва не снёс его с бока ящера на землю. Вернее, с бока он свалился сам, чуть не выронив работающий вибронож.

— Что это за хрень? — шёпотом спросил Гисборн, так же затаившийся под боком туши.

— А я-то откуда знаю? — долетел ответ Гуда. — Я тебе не Юкико и не справочник по динозаврам.

С обратной стороны туши раздался треск отрываемого зубами мяса и фырканье хищника.

— Хочешь сказать, что в центре твоих земель, чуть не под самым твоим носом разгуливают семь-восемь тонн зубов и когтей, а ты не в курсе?

— У меня последнее время кто-то жрал молодняк. Я грешил на гиззи-завров, но сам понимаешь, отследить стаю без облёта территории невозможно. А этот мне ни разу на глаза не попался, даже следов под тыквенными листьями не видел.

— Дались вам эти завры. Неужели нельзя было как-то мудрёно на латыни назвать, как остальных? — недовольства в голосе Гисборна было ничуть не меньше, чем в рёве гиганта по ту сторону туши который, видимо, оповещал всю округу, что это его добыча и делиться он не намерен.

— Да ладно тебе, — хихикнул Гуд. — Вляпался в науку всей мордой, терпи теперь. Судя по крохотным передним лапкам, охотник из этого пришельца невеликий, скорее, он падальщик. Видимо, если эти твари и охотятся, то стаями, но так как пропадал только молодняк, этот завр — одиночка, не решавшийся нападать на взрослых, пасущихся вместе, игуанодонов. Может, у них как у львов молодые самцы шляются по прериям, пока не соберут или не отобьют чей-нибудь прайд.

— И что, предлагаешь устроить на него охоту как в Святой Земле — с собаками, рыцарями на конях, копьеносцами и менестрелями?

— Боюсь, в этом мире столько дураков не набрать. Да и копьём такую шкуру не проколешь, а гранатомёт я у тебя в гостиной оставил.

Алан сильно подозревал, что от других туш, расположенных южнее, людям не видно огромного хищника. Но его рёв мог побудить их пойти выяснять, в чём дело, и напороться на ящера с зубами в семь дюймов длиной (нависающая над головой пасть будет являться ему в кошмарах до конца жизни, это точно). Убегать от тела пожираемого игуанодона тоже было глупо, этот завр мог запросто догнать их и убить. А у них на четверых четыре виброножа и один галогеновый фонарь, выключенный, чтобы сберечь подсевшую батарею. Но именно наличие фонаря и помогло выстроить в голове Алана план.

— А я? Что буду делать я? — возмущённо прошептал Малкольм, выслушав его.

— Побежишь к людям. Скажешь, чтобы бросали всё и шли на юг как можно быстрее.

Робин не добавил «если мы не справимся», впрочем, это и так было ясно. Шанс победить пятиметровую махину с кожей, покрытой крепкой чешуёй, был невелик. Но он был — и именно из-за того, что передние лапы этого пожирателя были такие маленькие, что не доставали даже до его морды. А морда эта нависала над тушей большого игуанодона. Очень большого, в полтора раза больше остальных его сородичей, практически равного по размерам хищнику.

— Так не честно!

— Честно, — проворчал Гисборн. — Не думаешь же ты, что я в свои пятьдесят буду скакать зайцем по ночным полям.

И они поползли вверх по туше — Робин и Гай по бокам, а Алан прямо навстречу окровавленной пасти, сжимая в трясущейся руке фонарь. Он включил его, направив прямо в маленькие глазки чудовища — как у всякого хищника, у этого глаза располагались на передней части морды, а не по бокам, как у травоядных игуанодонов. Опешивший ящер вскинул голову, и на его шее с двух сторон повисли две человеческие фигурки. Под их весом и инерцией взмахнувшего головой завра виброножи, вонзившиеся с двух сторон, прорезали длинные полосы по более мягкой передней части шеи. Ящер качнулся, взмахнул передними лапами, хоть и маленькими, но вооружёнными приличными когтями. Но Гай и Робин уже упали на мёртвого игуанодона и скатились вместе с Аланом на своё привычное место под его спиной. Виброножи остались в шее чудовища, их заливала хлещущая из перерезанных артерий кровь, чёрная в свете звёзд — фонарь Алан погасил сразу же, как Гуд и Гисборн спрыгнули с ящера. Ослепший умирающий завр ревел, мотая тяжёлой головой из стороны в сторону. Его маленький мозг не мог понять, откуда пришла смерть, и он лапками пытался выцарапать ножи, лишь ещё больше удлиняя разрезы. Наконец, через несколько казавшихся бесконечными минут, он покачнулся и тяжело свалился на бок, вызвав небольшое сотрясение почвы.

— Охренеть, — только и смог прошептать Алан.

Гуд и Гисборн согласно кивнули, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.


	21. Джулия

Они очень странные, эти люди из нового штата. Совершенно не похожи на привычных Джулии, даже более странные, чем русские, с которыми пришлось лететь, потому, что американские корабли в этот сегмент космоса пока не летали. Тут дело даже не в том, что у многих из них удивительные акценты, а во взгляде на жизнь и отношения между людьми. Они совершенно не пользовались привычной системой суждений об обществе и месте в нём конкретного человека. На первый взгляд этого не видно, но когда внезапно вдруг наступает понимание, что твой собеседник не признаёт, а может, даже и не слышал теории Маркса о классах, то это понимание просто оглушает. Тебя, не их. Люди из недавнего, меньше двадцати лет, прошлого, выращенные в пробирке создания безумных врачей, люди из далёкого прошлого. Казалось бы, последние как раз должны чётко отслеживать происхождение, но… Никто не считал, сколько он сделал, не сравнивал с другими. Никто вообще, кажется, не считал своих трудозатрат: надо сделать — делал. Не было привычного разделения на обеспеченных и обездоленных, и это сильно сбивало с толку.

То есть, конечно, тут есть крестьяне и учёные, но они вместе заседают на этих Больших и Малых Советах, Джулия не очень ясно поняла, в каком случае какой собирается. Есть почти полностью автоматизированные заводы и есть сапожник, который вручную делает обувь для всей колонии — в прошлом он был бароном, но его уважали не за это, а за то, что он делал хорошую обувь. И, как выяснилось, ему принадлежит едва ли не больший надел земли, чем всем прочим колонистам, просто он пока не обрабатывается — руки не доходят. А ещё у него шесть дочерей, четыре из которых родились около девятисот лет назад, а две — совсем недавно и выношены в репликаторе.  Джулия долго разговаривала с ним, выслушивая его вдохновенные рассказы про выделку кожи динозавров и про то, как он делает носки да каблуки. Ничего не поняла, кроме того, что кожи чуть ли не в промышленных масштабах заготавливают по другую сторону горной гряды, защищающей долину Ноттингема от бурь с севера.

Три дня моталась по всей долине, чтобы отыскать рабочих или хоть каких-нибудь людей, про нужды которых можно написать — она ведь леворадикальный журналист, а не прикормленная правительством кряква. Не нашла. Спросила доктора Джеффри Коллинза, он произвёл впечатление умного человека, умеющего давать отпор власть предержащим.

— У нас не настолько много людей, чтобы мы могли позволить себе использовать их как неквалифицированных рабочих.

И ушёл. Как это понимать — у них вообще нет рабочего класса? Но они же увезли с собой больше сотни зародышей клонов — пожертвования от спонсировавшего полёт Стэнфордского института. Клоны не могут быть квалифицированными специалистами, это доказано множеством исследований. Или они их не использовали пока? Джулия была готова даже писать о притеснениях клонов, хотя статьи такого толка не находили отклика у аудитории тех издательств, с которыми она сотрудничала. Как оказалось, зародыши клонов размораживались постепенно, но после выхода из репликаторов не помещались в инкубаторы для скоростного доращивания, как положено, а передавались в семьи на усыновление. Клоны-дети — это было странно и непривычно. Об этом можно было написать, но ни один редактор не примет такую статью, ведь так клоны переставали быть имуществом и становились обычными детьми, на которых распространялась тайна усыновления.

Она отчаялась и даже напросилась на аудиенцию к губернатору — лорду Хантингтону. Это тоже было странно — какой в Америке может быть лорд? Но вместо аудиенции ей пришлось в местные шесть часов утра лететь вместе с молчаливым двухметровым блондином-губернатором на самый дальний край обжитых земель разбираться с аварией на каком-то строящемся заводе. В этом тоже была странность — как мог человек из дремучего средневековья руководить современными учёными и организовывать работу заводов и лабораторий? Да как он вообще мог вести шаттл, а он вёл и довольно умело.

— Как говорит моя жена, объём мозга человека за тысячу лет не увеличился, а это значит, что я ничуть не глупее вас, мисс Мюррей, — недобро усмехнулся губернатор Хантингтон, поднимаясь выше облаков, чтобы пересечь горную гряду. — По моему мнению, то, что вы не знаете Катехизиса и не умеете готовить на открытом огне, вовсе не означает, что человечество деградировало.

Джулия обиженно замолчала. Она вовсе не считала «иновременщиков» глупыми, только беспокоилась о них же, об их неприспособленности к реалиям двадцать второго века. Хотя сам факт древнего рыцаря за штурвалом шаттла, выбивал из колеи привычных понятий и куда двигаться дальше, ей было пока неясно. Зато это прекрасно знал сэр Гай лорд Хантингтон, губернатор Новой Америки, пятьдесят пятого штата США. Дикость какая-то, совершенно несочетающиеся понятия.

Он аккуратно посадил шаттл на площадку перед воротами, выскочил из него и широко зашагал к воротам, не оглядываясь на спотыкающуюся на каменистом поле Джулию. Внутри заводской территории их уже ждала кучка встречающих довольно жалкого вида. Джулия воспряла духом — наконец-то она увидела угнетаемых! Но первое, что спросил мрачный тип, по всем параметрам являющийся угнетателем: «Как я могу вам помочь?» Не выяснил, кто виновен в обрушении крыши, не высказал, что он думает о начальнике строительства (вид тот имел очень жалкий — красноглазый, с землистой кожей и в мятой нестираной одежде). Вокруг молча толпились так же плохо выглядящие крановщики и трактористы — вот с ними бы поговорить об условиях труда! Но вместо этого все начали разбирать завал. При этом губернатор, да что там — лорд! — работал наравне со всеми, по колено в грязи и под угрозой обрушения.

Джулия на обратном пути, в конце этого невыносимо тяжёлого дня (она тоже не смогла стоять в стороне — помогала обвязывать тросами балки и цеплять их к крючьям кранов) спросила о виновнике аварии, на что Гай Хантингтон ответил: «Усталость. Мы не успеваем открыть этот завод, поэтому люди на свой страх и риск работали днём и ночью. Я запретил это. Придётся просить научников ещё подождать».

Научники — это большая лаборатория, которую возглавляет жена губернатора леди Дайна Хантингтон, именно для их нужд строился этот завод. Джулия надеялась, что хотя бы тут увидит семейственность и протекционизм, но леди Дайна вышла к ним в сером комбинезоне для работы с ядовитыми средами, и это был не маскарад: на комбинезоне расплывалось пятно очень неприятного вида, а глаза у леди были такие же красные и усталые, как у тех строителей. Как у самой Джулии, которая весь день работала наравне с работягами (ей хотелось думать, что наравне). Но не писать же о буднях работающей аристократии, это как-то не в стиле левого радикализма.

Что бы она ни спрашивала, её или не понимали, или игнорировали. Не найти понимания ни в среде простых рабочих, ни во властных структурах — такого с ней ещё не было. О крестьянах и встрече с ослепительно-красивым мистером Гудом ей вспоминать не хотелось. Во-первых потому, что она не смогла сдержать восхищения и отвести взгляд от его больших тёмно-зелёных глаз, а во-вторых, потому, что его жена отнеслась к её конфузу с пониманием. Было ещё и в-третьих. Они выращивали на этой девственно-прекрасной земле генномодифицированные растения. Как такое можно было допустить, Джулия не понимала. Она боролась с этим дома и их движение «Чистую кровь — Земле» почти победило, но в последние годы почему-то совсем сошло на нет, хотя ГМО-продукты захватили мир, похоже, без остатка.

Последней каплей стало убийство птеродактиля. Крылатый ящер парил в небе как тёмно-коричневый воздушный змей. Он величественно снижался кругами, а потом вдруг сложил крылья и стремительным метеором понёсся к земле. Джулия не видела его цели, он был слишком далеко. Зато она прекрасно рассмотрела, как крупнокалиберная пуля разорвала хрупкое тело на кровавые ошмётки. Как, кувыркаясь, завершили полёт широкие крылья, в которых уже не было ни красоты, ни мощи. Она подбежала к месту падения ящера и увидела там перепуганного мальчика лет четырёх. Джулия попыталась загородить собой ужасную кучу окровавленного мяса, чтобы ребёнок не получил психической травмы, но подозревала, что было уже поздно. К тому же, подбежавшая женщина отчитала мальчика за то, что он глазел на ящера вместо того, чтобы убежать в укрытие и сообщить взрослым.

Джулия так и не смогла доказать лорду и леди Хантингтонам недопустимость уничтожения эндемичного мира Новой Америки (они почему-то всегда вздрагивали и тревожно переглядывались, когда она произносила название их планеты). Отговорки о том, что ящер пытался напасть на ребёнка она посчитала несостоятельными, ведь мальчик весил ничуть не меньше летающего красавца, а хищники не нападают на дичь крупнее себя.

Когда Джулия узнала о дальних поселениях трёх фермеров, располагавшихся за горным хребтом, она решила во что бы то ни стало наведаться туда. Почему эти поселения скрыты за горами? Почему именно там расположена школа, где учатся все дети колонии старше десяти лет? Это всё было очень подозрительно. Что за тайны они там прячут? Как ни странно, на лицах Хантингтонов и даже доктора Коллинза проступило явное облегчение, когда Джулия объявила о своём решении уехать за горы.

Первым делом она посетила школу, но, даже бродя по ней в одиночестве (тихо ушла с урока химии), не увидела ни класса военной подготовки, ни каких-либо учебных пособий по современному оружию или по поведению в очаге поражения. Это заведение ни единой чертой не напоминало лагеря боевиков, укрытые в горах Земли, которые ей довелось посетить. Правда, видно было, что внимание физической культуре они уделяют гораздо больше чем земляне, но и на родной планете Джулии родители по мере возможности старались устроить детей в скаутские лагеря, а тут всё на месте, никуда ехать не надо — и бассейн, и поле, и спортзал. Ученики изучали литературу, историю Земли и местную флору, фауну, географию и геологию. Это зародило надежду, что для колонии не всё потеряно, что эти дети, когда вырастут, вернут своей земле её девственную красоту. Там же, от учителей и из бесед с учениками узнала, что двое из троих фермеров занимаются местными растениями и животными — винодел Гисборн и животновод Локсли.

В доме Гисборнов Джулию встретили радушно, но длинные местные дни окончательно расстроили её суточный цикл — пришлось уйти спать в шесть вечера, когда вовсю светило солнце. В прохладной пещерной комнате за тёмными шторами спалось прекрасно, но в три часа ночи организм заявил, что больше валяться в кровати он не намерен, и к четырём утра прекрасно отдохнувшая, искупавшаяся и позавтракавшая бутербродами с мясом игуанодона Джулия зарисовывала готовые распуститься бутоны рассветных цветов.

Гай Гисборн оказался экземпляром породы кобелино вульгарис, то есть бабник обыкновенный. Джулии было и смешно и немного противно наблюдать, как он пыжится перед ней, пытаясь показать свою отсутствующую начитанность и обаять действительно красивыми синими глазами. Увы, смазливые мужчины с некоторых пор вызывали в Джулии только одно желание — поводить за нос, да с этим носом и оставить. Кстати, у «сэра Гая, но для вас просто Гая» он как раз на такую процедуру напрашивался.

Превращение павлина в волкодава — вот что напугало Джулию по-настоящему. В отличие от Хантингтонов, сэр Гай не стал морщиться, когда она назвала их планету привычным уже «Новая Америка». Он как-то сразу подобрался, синие глаза вдруг стали холодно-голубыми, как лезвия двух клинков. Из голоса исчез бархат, но появилось что-то похожее на звук отдалённого грома. А потом он рассказал, как их полёт и колонизация выглядели изнутри. Джулия не присутствовала при их отлёте. Собственно, о взлёте «Надежды» объявили через месяц после самого взлёта. Объяснили вопросами секретности. Скорее всего, подчищали следы побоищ у сгоревшего дома и на дороге. И в умах очевидцев, конечно.

Услышанное настолько оглушило её, что она сочла за лучшее сбежать в выделенную ей комнату и уже там обдумать новые сведения, сопоставить их с тем, что слышала всю предыдущую неделю от разных людей. И мозаика начала складываться. Джулия ревела, как девчонка, перебирая свои промахи, стукала себя кулаком по лбу, припоминая, как требовала от собеседников выказать уважение к символам, против которых они боролись и вынуждены были бежать. Она неделю вызывала к себе неприязнь, но ни разу не получила отпора. Только необразованный дикарь из двенадцатого века, бабник и невежа, сумел ткнуть её носом в её собственное невежество. Сначала Джулия хотела уничтожить всё, что она написала об Авалоне, вернее, о Новой Америке, но потом решила, что эти статьи будут ей напоминанием о её зашоренности и неумении слушать собеседников. За два часа она набросала основной костяк статьи и поняла, что дорабатывать её сейчас у неё просто не хватит сил.

Ей было настолько стыдно, что она даже не вышла к завтраку, отговорившись головной болью. К счастью, Мэг не стана настаивать, посоветовав отдохнуть. И Джулия действительно задремала, зажав в кулаке уголок подушки. Проснулась от того, что услышала возбуждённые голоса в гостиной. Спустившись, она увидела мечущуюся по комнате Мэг Гисборн, Хантингтонов и доктора Коллинза с его темнокожей женой. Чуть позже появился третий фермер, Э’Дейл, тоже с женой. Джулия не собиралась его навещать — он выращивал земные овощи и разводил земных пчёл, это казалось ей кощунственным раньше. Теперь же она не знала, что думать. Особенно когда поняла, что кто-то из космоса напал на школу и похитил детей. Тех детей, с которыми она вчера беседовала, но не слышала, что они ей говорили. А всего-то и надо было снять шоры с глаз и стряхнуть с ушей длинные плети лжи.

Сэр Гай появился, неся на руках раненого сына, следом вошёл симпатичный голубоглазый мужчина с аккуратной русой бородкой, за ним — очень похожий на него юноша. Они помогали двум избитым преподавателям. При взгляде на них у Джулии заныли давно сломанные ключица и рёбра — вспомнилась бурная молодость, когда после демонстраций она несколько раз оказывалась в заключении, и её вот так же обрабатывали просто для острастки, чтобы не связывалась с неподобающими людьми.

Когда встал вопрос, кому лететь, она не сомневалась ни секунды. Загладить свою вину перед этими людьми хотя бы так — помогая им в безнадёжном деле, другой альтернативы не было. Уже сидя в шаттле и застёгивая на голове шлем, она поняла, насколько безумно их предприятие, но вид угрюмо молчащего Гая заставил собраться и отставить в сторону собственные панические мысли. Она помогла ему и русобородому Локсли застегнуть шлемы и подняла машинку в воздух.


	22. Джулия

Как ни странно, эти двое, такие неумелые, не знакомые с элементарными вещами, которые дети её времени узнают раньше, чем учатся ходить, оказались далеко не безнадёжны. Её страхи развеивались один за другим, когда простые фермеры играючи преодолевали препятствия, которые заставили бы её прошедших многие горячие точки друзей опустить руки. И их умение стрелять из арбалета — оно было просто сказочным. Они вообще не промахивались. И, что самое удивительное — не медлили. Ни секунды не задумываясь стреляли первыми и всегда на поражение. Для человека двадцать второго века это было почти неприемлемо, но в данной ситуации только это их и спасало. Конечно, Джулия узнала противников — она в своё время писала про войны кланов якудза в Сан-Франциско. И своими глазами видела, на что способны эти невысокие крепкие люди, покрытые татуировками с ног до головы. Против них пасовали даже отряды спецподразделений в полной амуниции. А Локсли с Гисборном шли как по ковровой дорожке, и это было так странно, необычно и правильно, как никогда ещё не было в её довольно бурной жизни.

Робин и Гай действовали настолько слаженно, будто всю жизнь только тем и занимались, что сражались спина к спине, и оказаться частью их команды было заманчиво и невыносимо прекрасно. Адреналин пел в крови Джулии, и она не сомневалась ни мгновения прежде, чем сомкнула пальцы на ребристом корпусе F28. Тогда-то и пришло понимание, что этот гормон — плохой советчик. Впрочем, выбора у неё не было — мужчины парили далеко от двери, в которую влетела граната, а допустить убийства детей она не смогла бы никогда.

Локсли вылетел вместе с ней на лестницу, хотя не должен был этого делать. Джулия так и не поняла, почему он закрыл дверь с её стороны, почему рассказывал ей разные пустяковые истории из своей жизни в старой Англии и на новом Авалоне. Почему крепко сжал гранату поверх её руки и не отпускал ни на секунду. Он не должен был этого делать, но почему-то делал. У него оказался замечательный голос, от которого сладко пело сердце, и страх уходил куда-то прочь, изгнанный мягким светом его удивительно добрых глаз. А потом Гай дал им надежду, и они втроём сумели избавиться от гранаты.

Дальше от Джулии не зависело ничего, а спасли их двое четырнадцатилетних подростков, сумевших посадить большой космический корабль. Кто вообще мог доверить такое детям? Почему никто из взрослых не прогнал их от пульта, не связался с Авалоном и не попросил помощи? Конечно, они бы её не получили — ведь даже пилоты «Надежды» не смогли бы рассчитать траекторию и посадить корабль по телефону, при том, что из спутников на орбите болталась едва ли половина. Но так сделали бы на Земле, на Земле это было бы правильно, ведь там всегда можно дождаться специальных людей, ответственных за спасение из воды, огня, космоса. В этом мире всё было по-другому. Тут нужно трудиться, не оглядываясь на соседа и не считая приложенных усилий. Тут естественно сочувствовать женщине, павшей жертвой обаяния твоего мужа. Можно доверять подросткам. Просто доверять, потому, что они этим занимались и знали, что и как делать. И поэтому Джулия вывела на старт огромный шаттл, нагруженный детьми, хотя никогда не водила таких аппаратов. Но у неё не было выбора, и она знала, как должна работать эта машина. А раз должна — она будет работать. Это такая планета. Такие на ней люди.

Она ещё дважды летала в полной темноте, на автопилоте ведя шаттл на карниз и обратно, чтобы забрать и выгрузить у дома Э’Дейлов дурно пахнущие сочащиеся кровью ящики с мясом игуанодонов. А потом совершила неудачную посадку — сломала одно из шасси на кочке поля. Пришлось оставить шаттл посреди полуразделанных туш и, путаясь в тыквенных плетях, брести к кораблю в полутьме этой безлунной ночи. Почему-то совсем не было страшно. Наверное, потому, что наступило отупение — адреналин схлынул и навалилась усталость от пережитых потрясений и дикого напряжения ночных полётов. Она очнулась, когда Малкольм Локсли тряхнул её за плечи и потребовал, чтобы шла обратно, на юг. Она кивнула и даже сделала два шага вслед убежавшему мальчику, но позади раздался громовой рёв, и её ноги сами развернулись. Сонливость как рукой сняло, Джулия побежала на север.

Они смеялись, все трое — люди, вырванные из лап смерти в двенадцатом веке, сбежавшие от пуль в двадцать втором — сидели под боком туши убитого ящера и смеялись, не заметив её. Джулия обошла их и игуанодона. За ним лежала ещё одна туша. Под ногой хлюпнуло — это кровь вытекла из длинного разреза под мощной головой и развезла пятнадцать лет удобряемую тыквенными листьями и навозом игуанодонов почву. Джулия сделала ещё два шага, чтобы рассмотреть морду убитого ящера.

— Тираннозавр… Вы убили тираннозавра, — она оглянулась на отсмеявшихся и встававших, чтобы продолжить работу людей. — Как у вас вообще получилось?

— Чудом, мисс Мюррей, — ответил Робин Локсли. — У нас не было другого выхода.

И улыбнулся, будто зажёг ещё пару созвездий над головой.

Джулия поспешно отвернулась, хотя умом прекрасно понимала, что внезапно вспыхнувший на её щеках румянец, скорее всего, и не заметен ночью. Но нужно было идти к кораблю, выводить новый шаттл и продолжать работу. Да, устала. Да, это не её планета, не её беда. Но почему-то эти люди — и знакомые, и незнакомые, и даже те, кого она никогда не видела, стали ей ближе тех, кто остался там, на Земле. Разве что родителей она бы хотела перевезти сюда, но прекрасно осознавала, что они не бросят свой дом.

Белый русский шаттл (этот цвет отражает любой свет, поэтому если случится беда, шаттл легко найти в чёрном космосе) с дырой в борту от снятой буровой установки поднялся и полетел на юг, собирая заполненные мясом ящики. Его грузоподъёмность была в десять раз меньше, чем у большого, но и это лучше, чем ничего. А скоро рассвет и ей на помощь придёт мистер Грир на вертолёте.

— Мисс Мюррей, вы же спите за штурвалом! — голос Джеффри Коллинза заставил Джулию подскочить в кресле.

— Мистер Коллинз, я же на земле. Пока машину загружают или разгружают, я успеваю отдохнуть.

— Глупости! Я запрещаю вам вылет! Немедленно покиньте кабину и идите спать!

— Но кто же сядет за руль?

— Никто. Все устали, всем надо отдохнуть. К тому же, склад мистера Э’Дейла уже забит под завязку, женщины готовят тушёнку, но и её закатывать не во что — ёмкости заканчиваются.

Джулия беспомощно оглянулась на дом Э’Дейлов, сияющий огнями, на покрытое мраком поле, на котором где-то далеко, так что не разглядеть, остались сотни людей, трудящихся над десятками туш.

— Мистер Коллинз, людей нельзя оставлять там. Я видела тушу тираннозавра, убитого Локсли, Гисборном и Э’Дейлом. Нужно хотя бы облетать их, отпугивая хищников шумом мотора. Я полечу.

— Стойте. Посидите здесь ещё несколько минут — я принесу один препарат. Он поддержит вас часа четыре или чуть больше. Но предупреждаю: откат будет очень тяжёлый, не столько физически, сколько психически.

— Я стараюсь не употреблять химических препаратов, мистер Коллинз. Марихуаной баловалась в юности, но серьёзнее — нет. 

— Бог с вами, какая химия? Местные растения и грибы. И это не наркотик, приятных ощущений не будет, не надейтесь.

— Уговорили. Тащите ваши грибы, док.

— Вот это уже лучше. Добро пожаловать на Авалон, Джулия.

Через пять минут, которые она честно проспала, док капнул ей на язык ужасно горьким снадобьем, дал запить водой и ждал, пока у неё пройдёт дрожь в руках и мир вокруг перестанет двоиться. А потом действительно наступила кристальная ясность и, кажется, даже видеть Джулия стала лучше, хотя, возможно, дело было в подкрадывающемся рассвете.

Когда Джулия летела назад, на поле, она увидела, собственно, то, зачем и приехала на эту сторону гор — сбор рассветных цветов. Женщины и дети, чисто отмытые, в чистой одежде, как будто и не стояли всю ночь на разгрузке кровавого и жирного мяса, шли по рядам между кустами, осторожно срезая верхние лепестки. Эта картина промелькнула быстро, но перед глазами остались две огромные проплешины, где кусты были вырваны, а земля снесена до скального основания — следы бомбового удара. Ряды сборщиков обтекали их, как медленные ручейки.

Джулия приземлилась у последней туши, там, где работали хозяева этих земель.

— Склад забит, все ёмкости заняты тушёнкой. Мясо больше хранить негде.

Локсли с досадой бросил на землю тряпицу, которой пытался оттереть руки.

— Значит, через год нам нечего будет предложить русским. А плату мы уже взяли.

— И вина не будет, — мрачно добавил Гисборн.

— Вино будет, — поторопилась успокоить его Джулия. — Я видела — дети и женщины вышли на сбор лепестков. Бомбы уничтожили процентов десять всей плантации, так что, думаю, вина хватит.

— Есть, куда складывать мясо, — подал голос глядевший на юг, на подсвеченные встающим за горизонтом Гелиосом вершины, Алан. — Есть ледник, зажатый двумя скальными стенами. Туда можно скидывать мясо, вот только не знаю, насколько оно пострадает от падальщиков, но не думаю, что больше, чем здесь, на жаре.

— Тогда грузим, а ты, Алан, полетишь с Джулией и покажешь ледник. Думаю, света уже хватит, чтобы не врезаться в скалу.

— Но, Робин!

— И забудь ты уже про свой страх высоты! Берись за ящик.

Они загрузили шаттл, Алан влез на сиденье рядом с Джулией и крепко зажмурился. Открыть глаза она его уговорила только в самом конце, угрожая врезаться в одну из скал, как огромные чёрно-белые волны вздымающихся по бокам коротких треугольных крыльев.

Они нашли ледник, и Джулия переворачивала ящики, пока Алан, вцепившись в штурвал побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, удерживал шаттл на одном месте. Погнать человека, боящегося высоты, к распахнутому в бездну люку у неё и мысли не возникло.

 Теперь не нужно было ждать разгрузки, мясо перевозили и сбрасывали шаттл и вертолёт. К обеду, когда температура на поле поднялась до тридцати градусов Цельсия, там уже не осталось ни одной неразделанной туши, а ледник был весь завален красно-белыми кусками. Тридцать четыре скелета с валяющимися неподалёку кишками усеивали поле. Падальщиков ждал щедрый пир, но шатающиеся от усталости люди были уже не в силах копать ямы, чтобы похоронить всё, что осталось после налёта бандитов. Они медленно, понуро брели к кораблю, чтобы отмыться, перекусить и завалиться спать в каюты. Завтра Джулия и Стивен перевезут этих людей в Ноттингем, а обратно переправят специалистов, которые будут изучать корабль и готовить его к консервации.

В последнем рейсе, как и в пяти предыдущих, вместе с Джулией летел Робин. Он лучше всех переносил высоту, его не укачивало в воздушных ямах, с ним ей было спокойнее, чем со снова начавшим свой тяжеловесный флирт Гаем или юным Малкольмом, которого она так и не смогла пустить выкидывать мясо, и, как и Алану, доверила штурвал, а сама ворочала тяжеленные ящики.

С Робином было просто — он не говорил комплиментов, не задавал вопросов под руку и не пытался высунуться в окно, чтобы провести рукой по облаку. Локсли-старший как-то умудрялся говорить ровно то, что было нужно и в те моменты, когда это было уместно. Ни с одним человеком в мире Джулии не было так легко и просто. И очень хотелось расчесать пальцами его бородку, где слева засохла кровь игуанодона. Именно Робин предложил повисеть над скалой, запирающей ледник с юга, чтобы спустить лавину и накрыть остывающее мясо снегом. Джулия так и сделала, а потом они вместе, затаив дыхание, следили за тем, как огромный пласт снега медленно трогается с места, как его передний край окутывается дымкой, а потом вздымается белой мутной волной и накрывает цветное содержимое ледника.

На обратном пути началось то, что доктор Коллинз назвал откатом. Руки задрожали, перед глазами всё поплыло, сердце пустилось в неровный галоп и подступила паника. Одновременно накатили все страхи, казалось бы, пройденные и забытые. Красный сигнал на рукаве скафандра, означающий, что воздуха осталось меньше, чем на двадцать минут. Свист и тупые удары впивающихся в тонкий металл койки ножей. Скользкий рычаг, прижатый вспотевшей от напряжения ладонью к ребристому, но тоже скользкому боку. Нарастающая тяжесть, прижимающая к креслу и понимание, что за пультом управления кораблём дети, ни разу в жизни не сажавшие даже шаттл. Ночь, звёздный свет, заливающий панель и тёмное поле, скрывающее в тени под широкими тыквенными листьями коварные рытвины и кочки. Ужасный скрип и звон отломившейся стойки шасси, крен влево и болезненный удар штурвала по рёбрам, когда шаттл практически вспахал землю носом. Тогда ей повезло, а навалившаяся усталость не дала даже толком прочувствовать случившееся. Но теперь всё это навалилось разом, и Джулия поняла, что не в силах сделать вдох.

Очнулась она на пассажирском сиденье, за штурвалом был Робин, а она двумя руками вцепилась в его правую кисть, и всё лицо её было мокрым от слёз, а дыхание прерывалось всхлипами. Локсли кружил над облаками, не решаясь, видимо, спуститься ниже. При этом он ещё и умудрялся говорить что-то успокаивающее. От его голоса действительно становилось легче, и лёгкие расправлялись, давая возможность дышать, а сердце билось ровнее, подстраиваясь под ритм его слов. Джулия сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и поняла, что, к сожалению, сесть сама не сможет — накатила такая слабость, что даже поднять руку на штурвал она бы не смогла.

Они садились под её диктовку на карниз перед домом Гисборна. Робин вынес её на руках, а Джулия обхватила его за шею и почувствовала, что очень не хочет, чтобы пещерный дом приближался. Она, видимо, плохо соображала, когда сказала это вслух.

— Вам так не понравилось у Гисборна?

— Мне слишком понравилось здесь, в ваших руках, — интересно, знает ли док Джеффри об этом побочном явлении своего снадобья — невозможности удержать язык за зубами.

— Я готов предоставить их вам по первому же требованию, — сверкнул лукавыми голубыми глазами Локсли.

— Тогда не отпускайте меня. Ни сейчас, ни после. Никогда.


	23. Гай

Было что-то неправильное в том, что в этот полдень в его гостиной собралось столько народу. Все его друзья — из прошлого, настоящего… Это стало традицией — совместные трапезы в дни сбора лепестков. В доме Гая на обед оставались и те, кто вполне мог сделать ещё сотню-другую шагов по Уступу и дойти до собственного дома — Алан, Росс с женой. Но Мэг бы им этого не позволила, да и кому охота запираться в одиночестве после совместной работы наперегонки с Гелиосом? Это всё было правильно и привычно, а неправильным было тягостное молчание, царившее за длинным столом, хотя кулинарные шедевры Мэг не стали хуже, да и поводов радоваться прибавилось — Юкико вернулась домой без импланта. Она, конечно, не участвовала в сборе, но лихачила на своём инвалидном кресле ничуть не меньше, чем Джулия на шаттле.

Джулия, вернее её планшет, забытый в кресле — вот что стало причиной общего уныния. Сама землянка отсыпалась уже сутки после всех своих подвигов и убойного докова зелья. Планшет нашла вчера Гислейн и, не особо смущаясь, включила чужую вещь. Ей даже не пришлось долго взламывать пароль — имя и год рождения их гостьи, записанные в порядке буква-цифра. Хитрая девочка решила, что взлом будет наказанием для наивной женщины, дожившей до тридцати двух лет и не научившейся прятать свои секреты от детей. Гислейн нашла много фотографий и серию репортажей, которые мисс Мюррей писала об Авалоне. Те статьи, что были написаны с момента прилёта до поселения в доме Гисборнов, показались девочке настолько смешными, что она зачитывала их вслух Роджеру, прикованному к постели сложным аппаратом, соединяющим обломки раздробленной кости.

Там-то их и застукал сегодня Росс Кавендиш, пришедший навестить раненого и передать ему привет от Юкико. Полковник, конечно, отобрал чужую вещь, но увы, не смог удержаться от того, чтобы сунуть нос в открытые файлы. И последняя статья, начатая в то утро, когда прилетели бандиты, заставила его насторожиться. Старый вояка отбросил все приличия и проштудировал остальные статьи, а потом рассказал о них перед обедом, напрочь испортив всем аппетит.

И дело было не в том, что мисс Мюррей была плохим журналистом — наоборот. Её слог оказался сочным и ярким, описания пейзажей Авалона удивительно зримы, а взгляд на жизнь колонистов, хоть и страдал некоторой предвзятостью, всё же был доброжелательным и на удивление цепким. Беда в том, что она действительно правдиво описывала всё, что видела, да ещё и строила довольно верные предположения о том, куда шла колония в своём развитии. А это уже было опасно для авалонцев. Последняя же статья, явно недописанная, вываливала на читателя всю историю полёта «Надежды», а особенно то, что было неизвестно даже её пассажирам: незаметные, но прочные нити, связывавшие между собой правительство, криминал, корпорации и их антагониста — движение «Чистую кровь — Земле». Похоже, воспоминания Гая Гисборна оказались последним кусочком паззла, которого Джулии не хватало, чтобы увидеть всю картину целиком.

— Если Земля узнает о том, что мы тут вполне процветаем, а не вымираем от голода и хищников, нашествие бандитов и мошенников всех мастей — самое приятное, что нас будет ожидать в ближайшие годы, — Джеффри Коллинз потёр подбородок с отрастающей щетиной. — Но и удерживать мисс Мюррей здесь силой я не могу — это благодаря ей мои сыновья сейчас играют на склоне, а не летят к Земле в грузовом трюме.

— Может, взять с неё слово, что она ни о чём не станет рассказывать? — предложил Гай Хантингтон.

— Слово-то она даст, и даже честно попытается его сдержать, — усмехнулся Росс. — Но в нашем мире существует много способов добыть информацию без согласия его носителя. И это даже не пытки или специальные препараты.

— Слушайте, у нас ещё целый год до прилёта следующего корабля, — Робин Локсли включил свой самый убедительно-проникновенный взгляд. Если бы дело происходило в Шервуде, в следующие полчаса все сидящие за столом отправились бы за ним в Ноттингем, в Святую Землю, к чёрту на рога в полной уверенности, что только об этом и мечтали всю жизнь. — За год может измениться очень многое. Мисс Мюррей может вообще передумать возвращаться на Землю.

— Ну-ка, пошли со мной, — Гай вытянул своего друга-врага из-за стола и вывел на улицу, в тень нависающего скального козырька. — Если ты вздумаешь пудрить Джулии мозги, как делал это с Кейт и Изабеллой, я задушу тебя этими самыми руками, — Гисборн тряхнул Локсли за грудки.

— Ты что, совсем с ума сошёл? — Робин оторвал руки Гая от своей куртки. — Никому я мозги не пудрил и не собираюсь делать это впредь!

— Да? А мою сестру в лес на свиданье не ты зазывал? Пока она была тебе полезна в твоих играх с Вейзи, ты и ягоды ей носил, и соловьём разливался, а как надобность прошла, так выбросил, как использованную тряпку!

— Неправда! — Робин смотрел прямо в глаза Гая. — Изабелла первая предала меня. Я ничего ей не обещал, ни любви, ни женитьбы, она сама что-то нафантазировала, а когда её выдумки не совпали с реальностью, принялась мстить.

— Но ты поддерживал в ней эти фантазии, иначе чего ты вился возле неё?

— Я и сам пытался обмануть себя, — Робин отвернулся и посмотрел на залитый лучами Гелиоса склон. Кусты спускались до самого подножия и там, почти на границе гор и степи среди глянцевых тёмно-зелёных листьев вспыхивали белые языки распустившихся цветов — в первый день люди не успели срезать всё, слишком их было мало. — Я думал, что твоя сестра поможет мне забыть Мэриан. Были мысли и о мести тебе, и о том, чтобы излечить эту несчастную женщину от боли, причинённой тобой и её мужем. Но у меня не вышло.

— Думаешь, выйдет с Джулией? А если нет?

— Я буду стараться, Гай. Когда я держал её на руках, такую лёгкую, вымотанную этими безумными сутками, такую расслабленную — я понял, что у меня в объятиях сокровище.

— А про Изабеллу ты думал иначе?

— Гай, там с самого начала всё было не так. И у меня, и у твоей сестры слишком много накопилось за душой темноты и боли, чтобы у нас что-то могло получиться. А с мисс Мюррей этого нет. Прошло слишком много времени, я отпустил Мэриан, да и Малкольм — он излечил меня, как бы странно это ни выглядело. Я не собираюсь Джулию ни в чём использовать, никому через неё мстить. Она сама будет решать, что ей про нас рассказывать и рассказывать ли вообще. Знаешь, она в бреду просила меня не отпускать её. И пусть это был только бред, я намерен оставаться рядом до тех пор, пока буду ей нужен.

— «Пока будешь ей нужен»… А она-то тебе нужна? Я имею в виду для тебя лично, а не для того, чтобы с шаттла выследить стаю гиззи-завров. — Гай заглянул в глаза своего брата. — Или ты опять попытаешься лечь пластырем на её раны, но не выдержишь и бросишь, когда дело начнёт близиться к свадьбе?

— Я не буду с ней играть, Гай, если ты об этом. Ни в любовь, ни в лекарню. Но она мне нужна. Действительно нужна. И её шаттл здесь ни при чём. Она живая, Гай. Я не знаю, как это объяснить… Ты и Мэг — живые, Алан с Матильдой тоже. Вы тут, рядом, но у вас своя жизнь. А остальные как будто за стеной от меня. Я не чувствую близости души ни с Россом, ни с Джеффри, ни с родственничком моим из Ноттингема. Я привык быть один даже в толпе сборщиков лепестков, на баскетбольной площадке или за твоим столом. С ней я не один.

— Я буду следить за тобой, Робин Локсли, — Гисборн навис над Гудом, беззастенчиво используя преимущество в росте. — И как только увижу слёзы в её глазах — тут же расскажу про то, как ты использовал Изабеллу, как не отпускал, но и не приближал к себе бедняжку Кейт.

— Ничего не имею против, — Робин открыто встретил пронзительный взгляд Гая.

Они вернулись в гостиную как раз вовремя — Джулия застыла посреди лестницы, не решаясь спуститься в комнату, полную народу. Робин ей улыбнулся от двери, и она просияла в ответ.

— Мисс Мюррей, — обратился к Джулии Росс, — я должен извиниться перед вами. Мы включили ваш планшет и прочли статьи об Авалоне.

— Боже, там такая чушь, — она покраснела и опустила глаза. — Я не буду их публиковать, я уже начала писать новую статью…

— Отнюдь, — так же размеренно продолжил полковник. — У вас прекрасный слог и острый глаз, мисс Мюррей. Но у меня просьба не публиковать не только первоначальные статьи, но и то, что вы пишете сейчас. Ничего не публиковать об Авалоне, если такое возможно.

— Но почему? — удивлённо поглядела на него Джулия.

Росс Кавендиш к шестидесяти пяти годам не потерял военной выправки, он был так же прям, быстр и ловок, разве что стал худее, и борода побелела окончательно. Он положил руку на смуглую изящную кисть жены, лежащую на подлокотнике инвалидного кресла, встретился с её внимательными серыми глазами и, как будто получив разрешение, продолжил:

— Мы очень уязвимы, как вы могли убедиться. Налёт одного шаттла — и восемьдесят пять детей похищены, один человек убит, трое ранены. Если вы напишете, что у нас здесь налаженное производство, что колония умудряется не только выживать, но и торговать, Америка быстро вспомнит, что девяносто процентов взрослого населения Авалона — её граждане. В прошлом, но это не важно. Она пошлёт сюда военных, чтобы официально присоединить нас к себе.

— А как же русские? Они торгуют с вами…

— Мы договорились, что они будут выдавать наши товары за собственные, тем более, что никакой маркировки на них нет. Им это тоже на руку — исключает множество формальностей. Их полёты сюда ничем не отличаются от полётов к другим обживаемым ими планетам, поэтому пока не привлекают особого внимания.

— Но послушайте, полковник, — Джулия отодвинула пустую тарелку и сцепила руки в замок перед собой. — У вас так мало людей — вы не боитесь, что колония рано или поздно начнёт вырождаться?

— До этого ещё далеко, мисс Мюррей, — Кавендиш откинулся на спинку стула, а Гай еле слышно выдохнул: Джулия не стала отвергать их предложение с ходу, она была готова прислушаться к словам. — Несомненно, когда-нибудь мы откроем нашу планету для землян, но мы должны быть уверены, что достаточно сильны, чтобы никакие бандиты не смогли диктовать нам свои условия. А для этого нам нужно время. Мы начнём пускать сюда переселенцев со следующего года — договор уже подписан. Пока русских, тщательно отобранных ими и одобренных нами, дальше будет видно, но пока всё это очень секретно и жить они здесь будут на наших условиях. Не дискриминационных, но под присмотром моим и сэра Гая.

— Но что мне написать, мистер Кавендиш, ведь в редакциях будут ждать? Может, мне придумать, что здесь всё плохо, вы живёте в хижинах и спасаетесь от хищников?

— Ничего, мисс Мюррей. Любая выдумка рано или поздно раскрывается, и это рождает подозрения — а что прячется за фасадом лжи? Поэтому мы хотим попросить вас ничего не рассказывать об Авалоне.

— Если я дам такое обещание, мне придётся остаться здесь, — Джулия печально усмехнулась. — Я не смогу просто выкинуть из жизни целый год, я довольно известная личность, пусть и в довольно узких кругах. Меня не оставят в покое.

— А вы не возвращайтесь, — подал голос Робин.

Джулия вскинула на него глаза и снова покраснела. А Гуд не отводил взгляда, и впервые Гай увидел в нём что-то похожее на мольбу. Робин мог зажигать пламя в сердцах, увлекать и вести за собой, но чтобы он о чём-то просил — такое Гисборн видел впервые.

— Я… я хочу попросить вас, господа, сэр Гай, — Джулия поглядела на Гая Хантингтона, — вы позволите мне стать частью вашей колонии хотя бы на год? Я не могу оставаться в стороне после… после того, как целые сутки была рядом с вами.

— Да, мисс Мюррей, — важно кивнул белобрысый губернатор. — Выбирайте себе дело по вкусу, правда, боюсь, до газеты у нас не скоро дойдут руки.

— Это не важно. Здесь у вас столько дел — у меня глаза разбегаются, — робко улыбнулась Джулия. — А можно мне взять один из малых шаттлов с корабля? Я бы могла облетать ваши территории и отслеживать хищников.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась леди Дайна. — Выбирайте любой. И жить можете там, где захотите — места здесь много, а дом мы вам поможем построить.

— Спасибо, — Джулия заметно успокоилась, на её подвижном лице все эмоции читались, как в открытой книге. — Меня только беспокоит одно — я не могу понять, почему якудза украли всех детей, а не остались здесь, чтобы установить контроль над колонией?

— Они выполняли приказ, мисс Мюррей, — ответил Кавендиш.

— Видимо, они думали, что среди них есть мои дети, — подала голос Юкико. — По их подсчётам я должна быть уже мертва, но к ним мог перейти ген, который они считали ответственным за телепатию. Искать среди всей школы моих детей они не стали — вот и забрали всех.

— Не думаю, Юки-тян, — внимательно поглядел на жену полковник. — Я собирал материалы по  Стэнтоновской лаборатории, где ты появилась на свет, ещё на Земле. Не только телепатия интересовала твоих создателей. Они собирали генетический материал по всему свету и не стеснялись в средствах. Скажи-ка, Дайна, как ты выбирала людей в прошлом?

Леди Дайна удивлённо подняла бровь, но ответила не задумываясь:

— Искала в древних источниках упоминания о личностях, как-то выделяющихся из толпы. О событиях, влияющих на жизнь общества. В общем, я забирала тех, кто родился не вовремя — Мэриан Найтон и Мэг, предвосхитивших появление суфражисток за семьсот лет. Робинов Гудов — их оказалось аж девять, но нам не всех удалось спасти, а кое-кто и не заслуживал спасения. Ещё тех, кто мог повести за собой или вставал во главе войска, потерявшего командира. Забирала в самые тяжёлые моменты, когда эти люди оказывались на волосок от смерти. Гая, например, отравил его командир, шериф Ноттингема, когда почему-то решил, что он пытается занять его место.

— И был не так уж и не прав, — улыбнулся жене губернатор. — Король Джон обещал мне шерифство. Правда, думаю, он же и предупредил де Рено о моей глупости — только дурак мог поверить тому, кто предал родного брата.

Леди Дайна как-то очень по-домашнему подсунула свою ладонь под руку Гая Хантингтона, переплела пальцы с его и продолжила медленно, как будто только сейчас осмысливала то, чем занималась почти двадцать лет назад.

— Раз уж многомерный двигатель может прокалывать время, как пространство, почему бы не спасти тех, кого хочется? Правда, так как я, в основном, шерстила британские источники, то и получилось, что все «иновременщики» — соотечественники моего мужа. Сейчас я думаю, что можно было сделать больше, не ограничиваясь Британией, к тому же, коррелируя время и расстояние, можно было при том же расходе энергии сделать больше рейдов.

— И рано или поздно натворить что-нибудь в прошлом или понести потери, — Росс выставил вперёд ладонь, прерывая возможные возражения. — Соваться в зачумлённое аббатство вообще было чистым безумием, даже ради спасения леди Мэрион, хотя и люблю я эту чокнутую парочку не меньше тебя, Дайна. Ты сделала больше, чем кто-либо вообще, но я не о том. Ты выбирала людей определённого склада, своеобразных двигателей истории. Ещё с тобой вместе отправились сюда, те кто не смог ужиться в привычном нам обществе, кому были тесны его рамки. И огромное множество людей, в генах которых эта самая лаборатория оставила свой след. Интересная компания, не находишь? А второе поколение таких людей должно казаться учёным вообще кладом.

— Но лидерские качества не передаются по наследству, — отрицательно взмахнула свободной рукой леди Дайна.

— И тем не менее, для учёных, меряющих всё генами и хромосомами, мы и наши дети представляемся благодатным материалом для исследований. Но только материалом, что меня не устраивает. Поэтому я намерен максимально использовать отпущенное нам время и, если уж у нас теперь есть корабль, засеять пространство над Авалоном спутниками слежения. И про оружие тоже стоит подумать. Из команды вражеского корабля, спасибо Робину и Гаю, никто не выжил, так что их хозяева вполне могут решить, что корабль до Авалона не долетел, сгинув в флуктуациях тоннеля, как те два, пытавшиеся преодолеть тоннель к Авалону до «Надежды». Теперь, когда мы разведали месторождения руд и нефти, мы можем заняться производством горючего и вооружения, хотя это и замедлит развитие колонии. На кону наше выживание, если кто ещё не понял.

Полковник обвёл присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом, но возражений не последовало — с этим, скрепя сердце согласился даже доктор Коллинз, принципиально не бравший в руки оружия.

— На этом заседание Малого Совета объявляю закрытым, — внушительно произнёс Гай Хантингтон, и улыбнулся удивлённо вскинувшей на него глаза Джулии. — Я слышал, что в ваше время, мисс Мюррей, такие заседания проводятся на мешках шерсти, но у динозавров только перья и чешуя, приходится сидеть на стульях. Добро пожаловать на Авалон, Джулия.

Все облегчённо заулыбались, а леди Дайна склонилась к уху мужа, объясняя ему, что на мешках с шерстью уже даже в Англии не сидят, а в Америке такой традиции никогда и не было, но Гай этого уже не слышал — он догонял собравшегося навестить пациентов Джеффри Коллинза.

— Док, подождите, — вопрос, крутившийся у него на языке, был довольно деликатным. Это люди из двадцать второго века свободно общались на тему зачатия и рождения детей, а ему было неловко, и Мэг, как назло, куда-то пропала.

— Слушаю вас, сэр Гай, — док глядел доброжелательно и как-то профессионально-успокаивающе.

— У вас нет свободного репликатора? — Гисборн собрался с духом и выпалил эти слова, пожалуй, чересчур громко.

— Вы наконец-то решили завести третьего? Поздравляю, — Джеффри пожал Гаю руку.

На них стали оборачиваться, кто-то хлопнул Гисборна по плечу, кто-то звал Мэг, чтобы поздравить её. На этой новой планете люди как будто сошли с ума. Для «иновременщиков» куча детишек была нормой, и они не понимали тех пар, кто не спешил заводить потомство. Их было мало — всего две, а остальные земляне радовались детям, право на которых не нужно было подтверждать ни экзаменами, ни огромными банковскими вкладами. На той Земле, которую Гаю удалось увидеть только из окон больницы, поместья и мчащегося по пустыне трейлера, был жесточайший контроль рождаемости. А тут места хватало всем, а уж дел — и вовсе, поэтому старые репликаторы почти не простаивали, да и естественным путём рожали, правда, мужьям этих женщин Гисборн искренне сочувствовал.

— Нет, мы… мы пока только думаем… пробуем, — Гаю стало стыдно, и он уже почти начал злиться на себя за то, что спросил, и на жену, которая пропала в самый неподходящий момент.

— Что ж, желаю удачи, — док поднял руку и похлопал Гая по плечу, что при их разнице в росте смотрелось несколько комично, зато перевело внимание людей с Гисборна на Коллинза. — Репликатор будет ждать вас.

Гай выдохнул и отошёл в угол, где стоял Робин.

— Я забиваю за тобой, — тихо сказал тот и улыбнулся Джулии.

И Гай понял, что она не вернётся на Землю. Робин не отпустит, да ей и самой не захочется улетать. Потому, что эта женщина из той самой породы людей, кого леди Дайна собирала вокруг себя. Из тех, что родился не вовремя или не в том месте. Из тех, кто не мог спокойно смотреть на страдания людей и пытался что-то сделать, чтобы эти страдания уменьшить. Краюхой ли хлеба или разоблачительной статьёй, с луком в руке или клавиатурой. Из тех, кому на Земле почти не осталось места, но у кого был Авалон — целый мир, где они могли построить такую жизнь, какую считали правильной. Может, через несколько поколений здесь тоже появятся те, кому собственное благополучие будет дороже чужой жизни, но за это они ответственности не несли. Они лишь строили здесь то, о чём мечтали все Робины Гуды, сколько бы их ни было. То, с чем был полностью согласен Гай Гисборн и, кажется, Гай Хантингтон тоже. То, что в двадцать втором веке станет проектом «Надежда» и воплотится в маленькой колонии на огромной девственной планете.

**Конец**

  _Январь-июль 2016 г._


End file.
